Los jugadores
by Laureo A
Summary: UA Naruto ingresa a un nuevo equipo de futball tratando de alejarse de su pasado pero parece que este se resiste a dejarlo ir... ¿podra un nuevo amor borrar sus heridas del pasado? ItaNaruSasu CAP. 17 ARRIBA!
1. llega el zorro

Los jugadores

Primer partido: Llega el zorro

"De nuevo entrenamiento, que fastidio" pensaba el chico de cabello azabache, a su parecer él no necesitaba entrenar ya que era de los mejores jugadores en el país del fuego pero tenia que cumplir su palabra; esta era asistir a todos los entrenamientos, "por que por mas bueno que seas te pondré en las reservas si faltas si quiera a un entrenamiento" eso le había advertido su entrenador Kakashi el cual en su tiempo como jugador había sido muy famoso ya que podía realizar cualquier tipo de jugada aunque nunca la hubiera practicado antes le bastaba solo con haberla visto antes y al parecer de los medios su pupilo poseía las mismas habilidades, su único problema era su arrogancia.

Resignado a tener que ir al entrenamiento se desperezo y salio de su cama, se dirigió a tomar un baño ya que de todas maneras no tenia prisa pues su entrenador siempre llegaba tarde por lo cual al salir de la ducha no se apresuro a prepararse de desayunar y ha arreglar sus cosas, salio de su lujoso departamento; llego en menos de 30 minutos al lugar donde entrenaban, se trataba de un magnifico campo de juego y contaba también con gimnasio, "iré al gimnasio seguro que Kakashi no ha llegado" y justo como lo había pensado el chico al cruzar por el lugar donde realizaban los entrenamientos no había nadie… excepto un chico rubio parado en medio del patio, parecía buscar algo más bien a alguien.

¿Quién será, bah… no importa de todas maneras no parece nadie que deba importarme- (tan lindo como siempre, ¿verdad?)

Siguió su camino hacia el gimnasio y ahí encontró al resto del equipo, todos realizando alguna actividad, para ellos ya casi esa parte era como entrenamiento… de paciencia, ahora ya se lo tomaban como algo normal.

Buenos días- dijo por educación el Uchiha.

Buenos días Sasuke-san- respondió efusivo Lee.

El Uchiha se dirigió a los lockers para guardas sus cosas y de una vez cambiarse de ropa, para hacer calentamiento de una vez (a veces se le olvidada a Kakashi). Llevaba como 45 minutos haciendo ejercicio cuando por fin apareció el entrenador el cual además puso una de sus siempre casi famosas excusas.

Gome, gome… es que bueno ya saben aun cuando ya no soy jugador algunas personas me piden autógrafos y no puedo negarme ¿verdad?

Tu vida no nos interesa así que vamos de una vez a entrenar- corto secamente Sasuke.

Siempre tan cordial Sasuke- respondió Kakashi.

Todo el equipo se dirigió al campo y cuando lo hicieron vieron a un chico rubio sentado en el pasto al lado de una pequeña maleta deportiva, no dijeron nada pero en verdad les extrañaba la presencia del chico, así que Kakashi se acerco al joven que además les daba la espalda por lo que no los había visto.

Ohaio, oye, ¿Quién eres?-pregunto sonriendo Kakashi bueno el chico supuso que sonreía por que la mayoría de su cara estaba cubierta y solo podía ver uno de sus ojos.

Soy Uzumaki Naruto y soy el nuevo jugador del equipo, ¿no se lo comentaron?- le preocupaba un poco que no les hubieran avisado de su llegada.

¿nuevo jugador?... así ya lo recuerdo, Tsunade-sama me lo dijo en nuestra reunión de esta mañana lo había olvidado-dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza- bueno te presentare al resto del equipo.

Esta bien

Chicos…- pero nadie le presto atención (pequeña gota en la nuca de Naruto)- MUCHACHOS- todos saltaron sobresaltados pero por fin guardaron silencio y vieron a su entrenador- así esta mejor… bueno les quiero presentar al nuevo jugador de nuestro equipo, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, que si no las recuerdo es llamado el Kyubi.

¿el Kyubi?- exclamaron algunos

Pues si por que dicen que es casi un demonio en el campo con la astucia de un zorro- respondió sonriendo ante la que pensó su excelente respuesta.

… ¿podemos ya ponernos a entrenar? O todo el día nos la pasaremos admirando a este dobe- comento Sasuke haciendo que todos lo miraran y que el rubio lo mirase con odio.

¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme dobe?... me las pagaras- dijo Naruto alzando su puño amenazante.

Vamos chicos mejor pongámonos a entrenar, después se matan si quieren… además pronto será nuestro partido contra el equipo Niebla así que debo preparar las jugadas… ¡comencemos el entrenamiento!

Así comenzaron el entrenamiento de ese día, a mitad de la practica se dividieron en equipos para simular un partido y afinar las jugadas que harían en el próximo partido cuando se comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos al parecer de animo proveniente de las gradas, estar eran para apoyar al azabache pero este no les prestaba la menor atención puesto que sabia quien era la que estaba armando ese alboroto, todos los demás miembros del equipo también ya sabían quien era así que no dejaron de jugar para ver que pasaba el único que lo hizo pues no entendía que pasaba era el rubio, volteo y vio a una chica pelirosa gritando a todo pulmón, de inmediato el chico pensó que esa chica tenia que ser suya y mas por que al que estaba apoyando era a ese idiota engreído. Así que una vez que hubo concluido el entrenamiento fue a las gradas para conocer a su nueva "conquista", ella ya estaba por retirarse del lugar pero Naruto consiguió alcanzarla.

Disculpa…- dijo Naruto mientras corría para alcanzarla- ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

¿Eh, ¿mi nombre, para que?-se detuvo y volteo a ver quien le hablaba se dio cuenta que era un chico atractivo y con unos preciosos ojos azules- Me llamo Haruno Sakura y ¿puedo saber como te llamas tu?

Claro, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y me acabo de unir a equipo de Konoha.

En serio que bien… entonces nos veremos seguido yo vengo casi todos los días a verlos entrenar…

Entonces mañana te traeré algo muy bonito… nos vemos.

Ya sabia lo que necesitaba, "si nos vemos todos los días tendré mas posibilidades, esto será rápido, además así le enseñare a ese que no todas se mueren por estar con él" pensaba feliz el rubio de camino al vestidor ya que había olvidado sus cosas. Con lo que no contó fue que su conversación con Sakura había sido oída por Sasuke al cual no es que le gustara en lo mas mínimo la chica pero de solo ver a Naruto supo que e él (Naruto) le había gustado esa chica gritona así que para fastidiarlo ahora le haría caso y se alejo sonriendo con satisfacción, "por fin algo divertido que hacer en los entrenamientos" pensaba Sasuke con una sonrisa algo perversa.

N.A: que tal? Bueno este es mi primer fic de Naruto y además Yaoi pero pues no podía empezar nada más así como así primero tienen que tener sus encontronazos y luego les llegara el amor, pero si es un SasuNaru claro que primero Sasuke estará pique y pique a Naruto hasta que caía en cuenta que le gusta. Espero sus comentarios de que tal empezó mi historia.


	2. pequeña cazeria

Los jugadores

Segundo partido: la pequeña cacería

Dos miembros del equipo de football se levantaron muy animados por sus planes para ese día, primero veamos al nuevo integrante del equipo:

La casa de Naruto

En ese lugar parecía haber pasado un huracán pero no era precisamente eso lo que había pasado sino que ese era su aspecto normalmente, en el cuarto de ese departamento se encontraba muy feliz un cierto chico rubio admirando el regalo que daría dentro de algunas horas a su nueva conquista.

Seguro que la convenceré y cuando lo haga ese baka vera que no todo el mundo esta a sus pies como él cree… de hecho no se por que me importa si quiera su existencia.

Tomos sus cosas y salio de su casa, esta se la habían dejado sus padres como herencia, aunque el ahora tenia dinero para mudarse a un lugar mucho mas lujoso prefería seguir viviendo en ese lugar por que había crecido ahí aunque no todos sus recuerdos ahí eran felices. Había cambiado el interior de la casa había comprado muchas cosas nuevas y caras, el exterior solo lo había pintado y hecho algunas reparaciones pero nada mas.

El departamento de Sasuke

Todo se encontraba perfectamente arreglado y eso se debía a que él chico era muy ordenado, se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su estancia pensando en el plan que iniciaría ese mismo día.

Será un gran sacrificio, esa chica es muy ruidosa pero con tal de fastidiar a ese Usuratonkachi lo soportare, ¿Cómo se atrevió a hablarme de esa manera, será mejor que me vaya, así podré yo hablar primero con esa niña.

Sasuke al contrario de Naruto no consideraba ese departamento como su hogar, era solo un lugar en donde vivía, el único que había sido su hogar lo había perdido hace años…

El campo de entrenamiento

El primero de los dos en llegar fue Naruto, cuando volteo a ver así las gradas la chica ya estaba ahí, así que se dirigió a ese lugar.

Buenos días Sakura-chan – saco una caja de sus cosas y se lo estiro a la chica – aquí tienes el regalo que te había prometido ayer.

Gr…gracias, ¿puedo abrirlo?

Claro, espero te guste.

Sakura abrió emocionada la caja y descubrió que era un vestido estilo chino color rosa, lo saco completamente de la caja y lo desdoblo era hermoso los dibujos estaban en color blanco, se trataban de pétalos de cerezo.

Es hermoso, te lo agradezco – dijo algo sonrojada.

Bueno no se si fuera posible que lo usaras hoy, ya que quisiera que salieras conmigo, ¿te parece? – dijo aparentando timidez aunque en realidad sabia perfectamente lo que hacia.

C…claro me encantaría no tengo planes para hoy.

Bueno entonces cuando termine el entrenamiento nos vamos ¿si, no te preocupes no oleré a sudor me arreglare antes de reunirme contigo – termino guiñándole un ojo.

Esta bien, aquí te estaré esperando.

El chico se alejo sonriendo maliciosamente, su plan había salido a la perfección, "si con esto ese teme se dará cuenta que no todos babean por él, aunque no tiene tan mal cuerpo… no en que estoy pensando él es el enemigo" pensó sacudiendo su cabeza mientras llegaba a los vestidores contento por el éxito de su plan.

Mientras tanto de regreso con la pelirosa… esta se encontraba admirando el regalo que le habían dado cuando una voz la saludo, al bajas el vestido de su campo visual vio que se trataba de…

Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto nerviosa la chica.

Pues vine a saludarte – respondió usando su sonrisa seductora – y ver si no querías salir conmigo después del entrenamiento.

Pues… yo… lo siento no puedo – dijo desviando la mirada – lo que sucede es que alguien ya me invito a salir y no puedo dejarlo así como así – "me encantaría salir con Sasuke pero Naruto se porto muy lindo conmigo no puedo hacerle eso de plantarlo, además Sasuke nunca me había dirigió la palabra"

Entiendo otro día será – ya se iba a marchar pero recordó que aun no había preguntado quien la había invitado – una ultima cosa puedo saber ¿quien fue el que me gano el gusto de pasar un rato a tu lado?

…pues fue Naruto.

Gracias por decirme bueno nos vemos.

Ese dobe, como se atrevía a competir contra él, no es que en verdad le gustara Sakura pero con la plática que había oído ayer había decidido que saldría con la pelirosa para molestar al rubio, por ahora hablaría con él para aclararle que ni siquiera podía competir en esas cosas con él.

Cuando llego a los vestidores el único presente era el rubio, "mejor para mi" pensó el azabache, Naruto no lo había visto pues se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta por lo que Sasuke se acerco a él sin hacer ruido y cuando ya se encontraba detrás del Kyubi…

Dobe, ¿Qué haces?

Kyaaaaaaaa – por poco le daba un infarto - ¿Cómo te atreves a llegar así de repente?

No es mi culpa que seas tan dobe – dijo usando esa sonrisa de superioridad.

¡que no me digas dobe, ¿querías decirme algo?

De hecho… si.

Mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores otra idea había llegado a la mente del chico, "en lugar de pelear con él por la chica mejor tratare de conquistarlo a él, no esta de tan mal ver y seguro me divertiré un rato" sonrió malévolamente e ideo un plan que según él mismo era infalible.

Sasuke empujo al rubio contra la pared y puso sus manos a ambos lados de este pare que no escapara, Naruto no entendía su comportamiento pero le asustada un poco esa cercanía.

¿Qué te pasa?

Pues te diré desde ayer que te vi me gustaste así que pues estoy siguiendo a mi corazón.

Síguelo en otro lado y déjame en paz – dijo completamente azorado.

Pero el me trajo hasta aquí – prosiguió mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus bocas.

Pues dile que este no es el lugar adecuado.

Yo pienso que si lo es

Sasuke termino con la distancia que separaba sus bocas y beso al rubio, este se quedo pasmado por esta acción, su cuerpo no respondía quería salir corriendo pero nada pasaba. El beso primero fue casto ya que el azabache quería primero nada mas probar el sabor de esos labios que después le rogarían ser besados; pero después el Uchiha quería profundizar el beso intentando que el rubio abriera la boca pero por fin el cuerpo de este reacciono y como pudo se separo del otro.

¿se puede saber en que demonios estas pensando? – dijo enojado Naruto.

Ya te lo dije me gustas para ser mas precisos te deseo, te juro que te haré mío y ya veras que pronto no podrás vivir sin mi – termino diciendo y se cayo pues escuchaba pasos alguien mas ya había llegado.

Ni lo sueñes eso no pasara.

Ya lo veremos.

El vestidor entraron Neji y Lee platicando por lo que Naruto no pudo decir nada mas sobre el asunto.

N. A: hola he aquí el segundo capitulo, no me pude resistir al primer mini encuentro, Sasuke es un echi y ahora Naruto tendrá que evitar en lo posible estar a solas con él si no quiere que eso se repita… en el fondo si quiere pero lo negara por largo rato, les agradezco sus reviews me impulsaron a escribir este capitulo que es casi como mi auto regalo de cumpleaños que es el día 31 de agosto, bueno nos vemos en el Cáp. que sigue dejen sus reviews por favor (reverencia) para saber que opinan. ahora sontestando sus reviews:

Estefania:hola que bueno que te haya gustado el fic como ves aquí esta el segundo fic espero te guste este capitulos y me dejes mas reviews

Kennich: gracias por los animos pense que no les gustaria que fueran lento pero lo del beso no me pude resistir asi que pues aquí un pequeño llegue pero Naruto aun se resistira un poco a los encantos de Sasuke.

kikimaru:hola espero sigas leyendo mi fics espero tus reviews.

Fati-chan:como ves no abandone mi fic y e aquí otro cap mas no te preocupes no abandonare la historia si alguna ves tardo sera por que mi musa se fue de viaje o algo asi y no me da ideas para escribir.

y a todos los y las que leyeron y no dejaron nada de comentario no sean asi por favor dejen sus reviews ya que eso me alegra y asi puedo escribir mejor si no lo hacen me deprimire y no escribire ni 5 lineas.


	3. Mi antiguo amor

Los jugadores

Tercer partido: Mi antiguo amor.

**Cuando vio entrar a sus dos compañeros de equipo Naruto decidió que era el mejor momento para escapar de esa situación así que salio corriendo, con lo cual el Uchiha solo sonrió ya que preveía ese tipo de reacción por parte del Uzumaki pero también sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera ante sus encanto (lo cual es cierto pero no me gusta que presuma). Por su parte el rubio corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, ese beso le había recordado tanto a… como había sufrido hace dos años por causa de esa persona, el solo pensarlo lo ponía triste, como el entrenamiento ya había concluido decidió que se iría a casa lo mas pronto posible pero recordó que había quedado con Sakura así que pensó que tal vez no era tan mala idea salir en ese momento así no pensaría en esa persona.**

**Así que saco su falsa sonrisa que había tenido que usar en esos momentos tan tristes de su vida y que hoy por culpa de ese Uchiha habían salido de nuevo a su mente, cuando llego donde lo esperaba Sakura parecía que no le pasara nada.**

**Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, ¿nos vamos?**

**Si, claro estoy lista, yo…**

**Oh, te pusiste el vestido, en el aparador lucia bien pero en ti se ve espectacular, cuando vayamos por la calle seguro que todos se morirán de envidia.**

… **Arigato- solo alcanzo a articular la chica por la sorpresa que le había causado el cumplido del Kyubi.**

**¿Te parece si te invito a comer?**

**H...hai **

**Entonces que tal… comida Italiana**

**Me parece bien…me gusta mucho esa comida.**

"**Vaya que soy buen actor, no ha notado nada" pensó el rubio mientras caminaba con Sakura a su lado; por otra parte cierto azabache los observaba de nuevo desde lejos.**

**¿con que opones resistencia?... mejor, así será mas interesante.**

**Naruto paso casi toda la tarde en compañía de la pelirosa, en verdad que se divirtió mucho con ella, de hecho hasta empezaba a pensar que tal vez no la vería solo como otra presa más sino como un proyecto de amiga y no pensaba en ella como una novia ni parecido por que aun le dolía lo que le había sucedido; acompaño a la chica hasta su residencia y una vez que estuvieron en el umbral de la casa de esta:**

**Me la pase muy bien el día de hoy contigo Sakura-chan.**

**Yo también, espero podamos salir otro día – la chica de hecho también pensaba en Naruto como alguien a quien en un futuro le gustaría llamar amigo.**

**Yo también lo espero y también espero podamos ser amigos – dijo sonriéndole pero ahora sinceramente.**

**Que bueno que pensemos igual.**

**Buenas noches… bueno casi… apenas esta anocheciendo.**

**Je, hasta mañana.**

**Una vez que Sakura hubo entrado en su casa de nuevo Naruto se vio solo con los recuerdos de su pasado, subió a su auto y se dirigió rápidamente a su casa al menos una vez ahí podría desahogar sus penas.**

**Se encontraba recostado en su sillón el cual estaba al lado de una ventana por la cual entraban los rayos de la luna a su casa, se había dedicado a tomar esas horas y no era que pensara en verdad que el alcohol lo haría olvidar sus penas pero en ese momento fue lo único que le ocurrió hacer, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que llegaron con mayor intensidad a él los recuerdos que estaba tratando de olvidar, como nadie lo veía comenzó a llorar, ¿Por qué lo había dejado, ¿por que le había importado mas el mejorar su estatus social que su relación con él, nunca hubiera pensado que su relación acabaría así cuando lo conoció.**

**Súper Flash Back**

**Se sentía emocionado por fin jugaría en un equipo profesional de football, ese dirá seria su debut en el equipo llamado Akatsuki, ya había conocido a sus integrantes pero no había tratado mucho con ellos, había un chico que le había llamado la atención en especial, era alto de pelo color negro ébano, pero sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso como rubíes, en verdad se sentía intrigado con esa persona de hecho esperaba poder entablar una amistad con él.**

**Un mes después…**

**Naruto se encontraba en los vestidores cambiándose para poder irse a casa, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse pero no le dio importancia pensó que se trataría de alguno de sus compañeros que había olvidado algo, cuando se levanto para irse se topo con la mirada intensa de ese chico que lo tenia fascinado y que por ahora solo era su amigo.**

**Naruto-san, me gustaría hablar contigo.**

**Te escucho – dijo algo nervioso por estar a solas con él.**

**Pero no en este lugar, ¿me acompañarías a cenar? – pregunto usando su siempre tono neutro.**

**Claro, vamos.**

**Salieron los dos juntos, ese día Naruto no había llevado su coche por lo que se fueron en el automóvil del otro joven. Durante el camino no hablaron, pero el rubio estaba muy nervioso desde hacia una semana había aceptado por fin que le gustaba el joven poseedor de esos ojos rojos como los rubíes; llegaron a un pequeño restauran que parecía de los mas acogedor, cuando entraron un hombre algo mayor los recibió muy cortésmente llevándolos hasta una mesa privada por decirlo de alguna manera ya que estaba protegida por un biombo enfrente y por la pares atrás así que era casi como estar a solas, aunque como noto el rubio no había nadie mas en el restauran excepto ellos.**

**Gracias, Tamahome.**

**El hombre solo sonrió levemente y se retiro dejándolos solos, por lo que el ojiazul por fin pregunto aquello que lo inquietaba desde que habían llegado.**

**¿Por qué venimos a este lugar? ¿por que no ahí nadie excepto nosotros? – sentía su cuerpo temblar por los nervios.**

**Quería que platicáramos en un lugar privado y no ahí nadie por que le pedí de favor a Tamahome que me prestara esta noche su restauran – dijo ahora usando un tono que el rubio nunca había escuchado de sus labios.**

**¿y de que quieres hablar?**

**Eso te lo diré después de la cena, ¿te parece?**

**Hai…**

**Comieron en silencio, la verdad por primera vez el rubio no tenia ganas de hablar, estaba pensando que tal vez el chico ya se habría dado cuenta de que le gustaba. Por otra parte Itachi (hasta ahora digo el nombre) estaba seguro de que las cosas saldrían como él las había planeado; al terminar la cena y que hubieron retirado los platos, los chicos de nuevo se vieron solos.**

**Bueno ahora si te diré la razón por la que te traje a este lugar – calló por unos minutos, los cuales le parecieron eternos al moreno – es para comunicarte algo importante.**

**¿algo importante? – repitió Naruto.**

**Si, la verdad es que tú me atraes mucho y quisiera saber si quieres ser mi pareja ¿Qué dices? – a Itachi no le gustaba andarse con rodeos y menos en este tipo de situaciones.**

**Bueno…yo… - su sueño se hacia realidad pero las palabras no salían fluidamente – tu… también me… gustas.**

**Al azabache no agrego nada más sino que se abalanzo sobre el rubio para besarlo, este primero se sorprendió por el acto pero después dejo que sus emociones fluyeran, esos labios que llevaba tiempo queriendo probar por fin eran suyos se sorprendió al notar que estos sabían salados como a salsa de pasta (me encanta ese sabor por eso Itachi-sama sabe a eso) le pareció exquisito.**

**El mayor estaba muy feliz su plan había salido como había pensado por fin tenia en sus brazos a ese chico tan alegre, espontáneo, por fin podía poseer esos labios y ese cuerpo, comenzó a explorar a fondo la cavidad del rubio, él cual le permitió rápidamente la entrada, sus lenguas comenzaron un reconocimiento mutuo, en ese momento el mayor descubrió que su niño sabia a chocolate; debía ser por que siempre estaba comiéndolos, se separaron ligeramente para poder recuperar el aliento.**

**Naruto… déjame hacerte mío – ronroneo el Uchiha en el oído de su ahora pareja.**

**Yo… ya soy tuyo – no podía negarse a ninguna petición salida de los labios de su amor.**

**Tomando esa declaración como un si, él mayor comenzó a dejar pequeñas marcas en el cuello de Naruto que lo grababan como de su propiedad, el rubio solo suspiraba por las caricias recibidas, Naruto sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía rápidamente; él también comenzó a explorar al cuerpo del azabache, adentro sus manos tímidamente por debajo de la ropa de este y como respuesta solo recibió un pequeño gruñido, lo cual le indico que no le desagradaba la exploración, con un poco mas de confianza recorrió la espalda de su amante encontrándola muy suave al tacto, lo alejo un poco de él para quitarle la parte superior de su ropa, Itachi renegó un poco por la separación pero dejo que le desprendiesen de parte de su ropa, ahora Naruto fue el que comenzó a recorrer el torso desnudo del chico también dejando pequeñas marcas por donde pasaba su boquita, hasta que llego a uno de los pezones de su koi, tenia curiosidad por saber que haría si lo mordía, así que lo hizo, el mayor solo profirió un ronco suspiro por esa acción dándole a entender al rubio que no le molestaba así que este continuo un rato lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo los pezones de su amante, cuando se hubo cansado siguió hasta que se topo con una prenda que aun le estorbaba.**

**Itachi aprovecho ese pequeño lapsus de inactividad del rubio para subirlo de improviso sobre la mesa.**

**Ahora es mi turno- dijo con una voz cargada de sensualidad.**

**Lo subió a la mesa, el rubio se sonrojo enormente por estar así de expuesto y mas aun cuando Itachi lo despojo de su playera, siguió con el recorrido que había dejado inconcluso hace un rato, ahora el ojiazul era el que respiraba entrecortadamente, el azabache sonrió levemente al oír a Naruto eso le indicaba que iba por buen camino. Cuando llego al ombligo del chico desabrocho lentamente el pantalón de su koi notando como ya su entrepierna estaba despierta, además como el rubio lo miraba anhelante por que continuara con su recorrido así que decidió terminar con el suplicio de su amante, desabrocho el pantalón y le retiro las dos prendas que le impedían ver por completo a su ángel.**

**Por fin lo tuvo frente a él en todo su esplendor, quedo asombrado le pareció la personas mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida y por esa misma razón quería provocarle placer hasta que desfalleciera en sus brazos, por lo que tomo entre sus manos el sexo de Naruto, con esto el rubio soltó un pequeño gemido a lo cual el mayor comenzó a darle pequeñas lamidas a lo largo del miembro de Naruto, este se estremecía por el éxtasis en el que estaba, de pronto Itachi engullo el miembro del rubio, por lo que este gimió descontroladamente nunca había sentido tanto placer, el azabache succionaba con avidez y lujuria esperando probar la esencia del rubio, el pequeño enredaba sus manos en el cabello de su amante, para tratar que este fuese mas rápido.**

**Onegai… Itachi… más rápido…- pidió con voz ronca.**

**Tus deseos son ordenes- aumento el ritmo y en pocos minutos, la semilla de Naruto lleno su boca, unas gotas salieron de su boca pero el lo impidió lamiéndolas con la lengua. **

**Viene lo mejor mi zorrito- dijo lamiéndole la mejilla.**

**No, ahora me toca a mí…**

**Itachi sabía a que se refería pero no trato de oponerse así que permitió que Naruto lo sentase ahora sobre la mesa y lo despojara de la ropa que aun llevaba puesta, pero el Uchiha no le quitaba los ojos de encima ansioso por lo que le haría, el rubio fue directo al miembro de su koi y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente como si fuese un dulce, el azabache arqueo la espalda por todas las sensaciones que lo recorrían en ese momento al sentir la boca de Naruto en su masculinidad, de pronto el rubio dejo de lamerlo por lo que el azabache protesto y el ojiazul solo sonrió tiernamente por esa reacción, así que reanudo su tarea Itachi trataba con sus manos de marcarle el ritmo a su koi, con ese ritmo tan asfixiante que siguió el rubio en poco tiempo el azabache llego al orgasmo, derramando toda su esencia en la boca de su amante el cual la degusto como si se tratara de la mejor bebida.**

**¿Ahora… si… puedo?- alcanzo a preguntar el Uchiha.**

**Hai…**

**Se vio de nuevo acostado en la mesa pero ahora con las piernas abiertas, primero Itachi despertó de nuevo el miembro del rubio y luego siguió bajando hasta la entrada de este la cual comenzó a lamer, primero Naruto sintió una ligera molestia pero después fue reemplazada por una sensación de ansiedad por lo que sabia que vendría, el mayor le pidió al ojiazul que lamiera su mano lo cual este obedeció mientras lo hacia era observado por su amante que se quedo fascinado por la escena considerándole lo mas excitante que había presenciado.**

**El mayor introdujo lentamente el primer dedo en la entrada del rubio cosa que hizo que este se arqueara por el dolo por lo que Itachi comenzó a estimular su miembro para que el dolor disminuyera, cuando noto que el ojiazul comenzaba a mover las caderas introdujo el segundo dedo que ya no causo tanto dolor al pequeño e introdujo el tercero y comenzó a moverlos dentro del rubio que comenzó a gemir roncamente.**

**Itachi… entra en mí…**

**No hace falta que lo pidas.**

**Retiro lentamente sus dedos, se coloco entre las piernas de Naruto y comenzó a introducir su masculinidad en la entrada del pequeño, el cual volvió a sentir un poco de dolor por la nueva invasión pero trato de disimularlo, cosa que su koi noto.**

**Si quieres puedes agarrarte a mi… y hasta enterrarme tus uñas… para que liberes… un poco del dolor que estas sintiendo.**

**Naruto solo asintió levemente, por su parte Itachi espero un poco antes de comenzar a moverse, lo hizo hasta que sintió que el ojiazul era el que comenzaba a moverse así comenzó a embestirlo tomo un ritmo que le pareció de lo mas tortuoso al rubio.**

**Más… rápido… Onegai…**

**Atendiendo el pedido de su amante el azabache aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, hasta que toco un punto en el que Naruto perdía casi la conciencia por el placer que le producía.**

**Dame…otra vez ahí- imploro Naruto.**

… **aquí.**

**Itachi embistió profundamente a Naruto el cual volvió a nublársele la vista, seguía con sus manos aferradas a la espalda del mayor y la arañaba sin delicadeza pero esto el azabache no lo sentía pues, estaba en un trance por sentir ese inmenso placer al estar en la estrecha entrada de Naruto, sus movimientos se acoplaron e Itachi ahora mientras embestía a Naruto también estimulaba al miembro de este, sus cuerpos estaban ya perlados por el sudor y sentían que pronto llegarían al éxtasis, los dos repetían el nombre del otro como una letanía, Naruto llego al orgasmo primero arqueándose y contrayendo su cuerpo; al sentir que su miembro era presionado con mayor fuerza por el rubio Itachi también llego al éxtasis, el azabache se dejo caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo exhausto del ojiazul y esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran para hablar.**

**Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no se enojara tu amigo por que lo hicimos aquí? – inquirió algo preocupado Naruto.**

**No lo creo ya le había advertido que tal vez eso pasaría y me dijo que no importaba… él es muy comprensivo.**

**Ah… bueno creo que ya es tarde, debo irme.**

**¿Por qué, no quieres que estemos otro rato juntos- pregunto usando un tono de tristeza que hizo sentir un poco mal al rubio.**

**No es eso pero es que mañana tenemos un partido y necesitamos descansar bien… ¿no te parece?**

**Mmm, creo que tienes razón- dijo levantándose y comenzando a vestirse- si es mejor que nos vayamos.**

**Se vistieron en silencio, la vergüenza hasta ahora venia al rubio y no se atrevía a ver al Uchiha a este por su parte este acto le pareció de lo mas tierno, "en verdad eres hermoso" meditaba el azabache, una vez vestidos se dirigieron a la salida, en la puerta estaba Tamahome esperándolos con las llaves del coche de Itachi.**

**Espero lo hayan pasado bien…- pronuncio sonriendo, como si no hubiese escuchado nada lo cual no era cierto- …me debes un favor Itachi.**

**Claro, ¿Qué te parece si te consigo entradas para el partido del equipo que quieras y el lugar que tu elijas del estadio?**

**Seria genial, pues yo soy aficionado a tu equipo así que me gustaría unas entradas para mañana, ¿se puede?**

**Te llegaran mañana a primera hora, ¿Dónde quieres sentarte?**

**Hasta delante, en la media cancha.**

**Cuenta con ello y ¿solo quieres un boleto?**

**Pues… no, me podrías conseguir tres más.**

**Si… bueno ahora si nos vemos, gracias de nuevo.**

**El rubio que estaba al lado de Itachi no escucho la conversación ya que se encontraba pensando en la pena que le daba ahora que lo pensaba que su primera vez hubiese sido en un restauran, por lo que solo regreso a la realidad cuando escucho que Itachi lo llamaba desde el auto. Cuando ya estaban frente a la casa de Naruto y este se disponía a bajar el azabache lo impidió.**

**Espera, quisiera saber si tu ¿te irías a vivir conmigo?- como siempre directo al punto.**

**Eh?... eso es algo inesperado, no te importa entonces que sepan lo nuestro.**

**Claro que no, opinión de la gente nunca me ha importado. Me importa mas poder estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, ¿Qué dices?**

**Siendo así creo que entonces… acepto.**

**Itachi lo atrajo hacia a él y lo beso, con esto se despidieron acordando que mañana mismo después del partido se mudaría a casa del azabache; Naruto no cabía de felicidad en un solo día todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.**

**End Del super Flash Back**

**Debí seguir pensar que en serio era demasiado bueno para durar, así no habría sufrido tanto después- susurro lentamente el Kyubi antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo a causa de todo el alcohol que había ingerido.**

**Nota de la autora: Bueno ahora si no pueden decirme que fue un capitulo corto, espero el lemon este decente sino es así GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI… lo siento tuve un lapsus de Rit-chan, espero sus comentarios sobre todo del lemon y este Cáp. lo dedico a mi amiga Tsubaki que espero lo lea y a Fati-chan la cual me escribió que le encantaban los ItaNaru así que adema me dio una idea para el pasado de Naruto por que ya tenia pensado que hubiese tenido otro amor pero aun no decidía quien seria... Ahora ¿por que habrá sufrido tanto Naru? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Itachi? y ¿algún día sabrá de esa relación Sasuke? Que si aquí también es su hermano… lo averiguaran en los siguientes capítulos, nos vemos.**

**La AIO (Asociación Internacional de Otakus) recomienda el dejar review ya que eso alienta a los escritores a seguir con sus proyectos, así que por favor háganlo, se aceptan de todo menor groserías por favor.**

**Kandy91: no importa lo bueno es que ahora si dejaste un review, pues como veras este capitulo es mas largo, espero te hay gustado y sigas leyendo mi fic.**

**Kikimaru: gracias por el elogio y pues también como veras el capitulo es largo, espero otro review tuyo.**

**Daniela: gracias por leer mi fic y te haya gustado que Sasuke sea lanzado.**

**Ishida Nayru: lo siento lo hice sufrir un poco pero bueno no todo podia ser vida y dulzura pero tratare de que ya no sufra tanto y oye Yami Nauru te da algunos problemas verdad, pero es simpática me cayo bien espero otro review suyo.**

**Tsunde-Sama: Que alegría que te haya gustado y espero tambien te guste el ItaNaru, bueno aun no se como acabara esto pero tratare de no tardar entre cada actualización, espero tu opinión del lemon.**

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei: Gracias por los animos y gracias por dejarme otro review por que a mi me gusta mucho tu manera de escribir, pues tu me diste la idea de quien seria la pareja pasada de naruto por que ya tenia pensado eso de que tendria un pasado triste con alguien pero tu me diste la idea de quien gracias y si te apoyo en lo de Sakura por eso mismo hice que ahora le ganara Naruto y por que pues la verdad a mi no me cae tal mal solo pienso que el algo escandalosa, espero mi ItaNaru te haya gustado y espero ansiosa tu opinión de mi lemon que en mi opinión no es muy bueno.**

**Sumireko-chan: espero te haya gustado espero tu review, nos vemos.**


	4. El dolor de mi alma

Los jugadores

Cuarto partido: Al dolor de mi alma

Aun en sus sueños seguía viendo a esa persona, ni siquiera ahí estaba a salvo de recodar todo lo que había vivido con el. Sudaba frió mientras se revolvía en el sillón donde había caído dormido.

Flash Back

Tenían ya unos días viviendo juntos, el rubio no seguía pensando que era un sueño, ya que a Itachi no le importaba que todos supieran la relación que mantenían, aunque a los demás miembros la verdad no les sorprendió del todo cuando se los dijeron a decir verdad ya se lo esperaban. Hubo una persona que no se alegro de saberlo pero no era miembro del equipo así que no le dieron mayor importancia lo que no sospechaba el ojiazul es que a causa de esa persona su relación con Itachi seria destruida.

Los días pasaban en total felicidad ambos disfrutaban al máximo la compañía del otro, claro que el azabache resulto ser un echi por que ninguna noche pasaba sin que disfrutara del cuerpo del rubio y no es que a este le molestara pero era un poco cansado ya que no dormía bien a causa de eso.

Pero su felicidad se vio truncada cuando… Itachi se quedo un día mas tarde pues dijo que los técnicos lo habían citado pues necesitaban hablar con el así que Naruto se adelanto.

El rubio decidió sorprender a su koi preparando el mismo la cena (cosa que logro con gran éxito), ya estaba anocheciendo cuando este regreso a la casa, el pequeño lo esperaba impaciente en la cocina ya que ahí mismo se encontraba el comedor, vio como su koi entro parecía que algo lo perturbaba por que se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla y no lo veía a los ojos definitivamente algo malo le había pasado el pequeño se acerco a el, se sentó en las piernas de este y lo abrazo posando su cabeza sobre el hombro del azabache, esto hizo provoco un leve escalofrió en el cuerpo del mayor, pero Naruto no le dio mayor importancia, comenzó a acariciar tiernamente el cabello de su koi… la cena podía esperar un rato pero el otro lo detuvo y lo sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado por fin lo miro a los ojos pero estos no demostraban sentimiento alguno, lo cual asusto un poco al rubio ya que aunque siempre tenia esa expresión mientras estaban con otras personas cuando estaban ellos solos sus ojos mostraban todo el cariño que le tenia.

Naruto, necesito decirte algo muy importante veras tú y yo… demonios.

¿Que es lo que me quieres decir, nunca te había visto así- dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos el la mejilla del azabache.

Es que… -se levanto de su asiento, dándole la espalda al rubio- … tú y yo ya no podemos seguir con esto.

… ¿esto a que te refieres?- el pequeño temía lo peor pero aun tenía un poco de esperanza de que solo fuera idea suya.

A nuestra relación, ya no podemos seguir adelante, la verdad es que yo… el día de hoy me comprometí con la hija del dueño del equipo…

¿Que… por que hiciste eso?- el también se levanto y fue hasta el lugar donde permanecía parado el azabache

No entendía sus razones pero quería hacerlo después de todo había vivido muchos meses con el y aun así no comprendía sus razones.

Que por que lo hice, eso no es de su incumbencia - sus ojos seguían sin mostrar nada – pero esta bien te lo diré, es lo mas conveniente para mi en estos momentos…- guardo silencio por unos momentos que le parecieron eternos al rubio – así que te pediré por favor que te vayas lo mas pronto que te sea posible.

Naruto adopto una expresión de profunda tristeza y desolación, pero antes de terminar aquella dolorosa conversación decidid hacer una última pregunta que había estado rondando su mente todos esos minutos, aunque eso no cambiaria en nada la actual situación ya que conocía al azabache y el mismo no quería rogarle no era que le parecía que el rogar fuera signo de debilidad pero sabia que tratándose de esa persona el hacerlo no cambiaria nada.

¿Alguna vez me amaste… o más bien alguna vez me quisiste?

El Uchiha se quedo en silencio al parecer no es esperaba esa pregunta, pero inmediatamente volvió a adoptar ese semblante carente de emociones.

…te seré sincero, me divertí contigo… pero hasta ahí solo fuiste un juego para mi, pero te diré que fuiste una presa difícil de conseguir… pero valiste todo este tiempo.

El rubio no alcanzo a articular palabra alguna solo comenzó a sollozar, Itachi salio de la habitación dejando completamente solo al pequeño que tardo algunos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Después se levanto rápidamente y salio el también de la habitación siguiendo al azabache lo alcanzo en el marco de la puerta de la habitación y ahí mismo desahogo todo lo que tenia dentro.

POR QUE, POR QUE… COMO PUEDES DECIRME QUE TODO ESTO FUE UN JUEGO, YO NO CREO QUE UN JUEGO DURE TANTO TIEMPO… NO ME CONVENCE TU EXCUSA - El Uchiha volteo lentamente y lo miro a los ojos.

Mis juegos no son apresurados… te diré que los juegos de estrategia son mis favoritos… además ya que me costo tanto conseguirte no pensarías que me desharía de ti de un día para otro o si, pero ahora que ya disfrute mi premio es momento de que sigua con mi vida… - dejo de verlo a los ojos y al parecer del ojiazul su mirada mostró por un momento una gran tristeza, cuando volvió a hablar no consiguió del todo mostrar ese tono frió que había estado usando pero eso paso desapercibido para el pequeño - … te diré una cosa tampoco a esa chica pero me es conveniente para mis planes.

- aun con todo eso quería una ultima cosa – me darías un ultimo beso – "como es posible que le este pidiendo esto si acaba de dejarme, pero no puedo evitarlo deseo sus labios aun ahora"

El azabache esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dijo nada, con un mano tomo suavemente el mentón del rubio y lo alzo un poco e inclino su rostro para unir sus labios primero solo fue un ligero roce pero luego ambos necesitaron mas y profundizaron el beso ambas lenguas igualmente se despedían y exploraban por ultima vez la otra cavidad solo se separaron por la falta de aire, el Uchiha dio media vuelta y entro en la habitación, el rubio de nuevo soltó a llorar y se dirigió al otro cuarto que había en la casa, ahí fue donde paso la noche aunque en realidad no durmió mucho. Pero durante ese tiempo pensó en lo que haría en su futuro, pensó que tomaría unos meses para recuperarse del dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y que sabia a la perfección que no desaparecería tan rápidamente, no quería que ahora que lo único que le quedaba era su carrera, por su actual estado de animo diminuyera su nivel de juego.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente primero pensó que todo eso solo había sido una pesadilla que había tenido pero se dio cuenta en el cuarto en el que había despertado y además que Itachi no se encontraba en la casa, así que después de comer algo empaco todas sus pertenencias y llamo a un equipo de mudanza ya que había comprado algunos muebles, mientras esperaba a la mudanza realizo algunas llamadas, a sus padres para pedirles que lo dejaran quedarse una temporada con ellos, a los cual los dos accedieron sin hacer preguntas; al momento de su partida solo el estaba en el departamento, fue una despedida completamente solitaria y triste.

El camino a casa de sus padres le pareció largo, no eran sus padres biológicos de hecho ni siquiera eran un pareja, eran hermanos pero sus respectivas parejas habían fallecido por lo que habían vuelto a vivir juntos y decidieron que ya que ninguno había podido alcanzar a tener hijos adoptar uno y ese fue Naruto ya que desde pequeño había quedado huérfano, así que por eso el rubio los consideraba como sus verdaderos padres, por eso cuando llego por fin a la casa donde había crecido se olvido de sus problemas, en la puerta ya estaban esperándolo sus padres con su siempre sonrisa calida y comprensiva, en cuanto lo vieron descender del camión de mudanzas se dieron cuenta de su estado nunca lo habían visto tan triste por lo que decidieron sin cruzar palabra que mejor esperarían a que el les revelara lo que la había ocurrido; las primeras horas que estuvo con ellos logro olvidar por completo el motivo por el que estaba ahí, pero cuando anocheció y se encontró solo en su antigua habitación los recuerdos, los sentimientos, las palabras, tristeza lo rodearon, entraron a su cuerpo casi como si fuera droga los sintió con mayor intensidad que la noche en que todo había pasado.

Después fue ensimismándose en su dolor a los pocos días de haber llegado ya no salía de su cuarto, sus padres cada día que pasaba estaban mas preocupados ya que tampoco los dejaba entrar Tsunade tenia que dejarle la comida en la puerta y el regresaba los platos ya sin comida oír lo poco que podían ver de su cuarto el chico había tapado de alguna manera las ventanas para que no entrara luz.

Pero un día no recogió la comida, Tsunade llamo de inmediato a Iruka, este primero toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a golpear con mas fuerza pero el resultado fue el mismo, así que abrió de una patada la puerta, lo que vieron los horrorizo, Naruto se encontraba en su cama pero estaba pálido, además en sus dos muñecas se mostraban dos profundos cortes de los cuales brotaba lentamente su sangre, rápidamente llamaron una ambulancia mientras que Tsunade le daba primeros auxilios ya que ella era medico pero en esos casos al ser su hijo estaba un poco afectaba e hizo lo mejor que pudo hasta que llego la ambulancia. Las horas siguientes pasaron lentamente para ambos en la sala de espera los doctores no les informaban sobre el estado de su pequeño, ahora mas que nunca deseaban saber que era lo que le había pasado debían averiguar la verdad pero no tenían ninguna pista para empezar. Al fin por la mañana un medico les dijo que podían pasar a ver a su hijo, lo encontraron mirando por la ventana, pero el rubio tenia la mirada perdida en realidad no estaba del todo conciente de cómo había terminado en ese lugar, "como llegue aquí…" al parecer sintió los vendajes en sus muñecas y volteo a ver sus muñecas "OH, es cierto…" inmediatamente después escucho el sonido de la puerta, vio a sus padres, se sintió profundamente triste cuando los vio por que comprendió que los había hecho sufrir con ese acto cobarde que había realizado por lo que le primero que las dijo fue…

Perdónenme… no quise angustiarlos de esta manera.

No tienes por que pedirnos perdón… - contesto inmediatamente Iruka – pero desde ahora no te dejaremos solo hasta que estemos seguros de que no volverás a hacer esto otra vez.

En verdad ustedes son muy buenos… no los merezco como padres…

Nunca vuelvas a decir eso me oíste – exclamo Tsunade, mientras había corrido a abrazarlo – siempre estaré feliz por que hayas sido mi hijo y siempre te querremos por ello, nunca lo dudes.

Fin del flash Back

El sol que se colaba por su ventana lo saco de esos recuerdos tan tristes, el dolor de cabeza que tenia le recordó la razón por la cual nunca bebía, "como sea debo llegar al entrenamiento de todas maneras, aunque me este muriendo" muy lentamente se levanto del sillón donde había pasado la noche y primero que nada a tomo algo contra ese espantoso dolor de cabeza, inmediatamente después se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha fría para quitarse un poco el dolor de sus músculos por haber dormido en ese lugar tan incomodo, desayuno lo primero que encontró en su refrigerador; salio de su casa sin el menor animo ya que sabia que vería a Sasuke el cual ahora que lo pensaba se parecía demasiado a Itachi y además tenia el mismo apellido que él probablemente fuesen parientes pero por el momento no quería pensar demasiado en ello prefería pensar como evitarlo durante todo el entrenamiento.

Al llegar vio que Sakura ya se encontraba como siempre en las gradas así que la saludo desde lejos ya que no tenía muchos deseos de hablar pero no quería que pensara que la estaba ignorando, pero cuando llego a los vestidores sus temores se vieron hechos realidad ahí se encontraba la única persona a la que no quería ver; se estaba cambiando la ropa por lo que en esos momentos solo traía puestos los boxers, por lo que el rubio pudo ver la nívea piel de su acosador "Ni siquiera Itachi era tan blanco como él…", al parecer el azabache se sintió observado ya que volteo al lugar donde se encontraba parado el ojiazul.

¿Que… te gusta lo que ves, mi ángel? – exclamo el Uchiha mientras sonreía con superioridad.

Por supuesto que no, baka,

En verdad no te gustaría ver mas de cerca… por mí no hay problema.

Ya te dije que no…

Anda admítelo… quiero que seamos… - el rubio casi ni se percato de cuando el azabache había llegado frente a él – mas íntimos.

Esa actitud le recordó a Itachi así que por un momento se olvido de quien tenia enfrente.

¡Aléjate de mi Itachi! – dijo mientras salia corriendo de los vestidores.

Dijo… ¿Itachi?... ¿Acaso el conoce a mi aniki?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El rubio llego jadeando a la cancha (Por la impresión, no por otra cosa)… "lo llame Itachi, ahora sospechara que lo conozco y si en verdad es su pariente seguro tratara de preguntarme si lo conozco… soy un baka", una mano se poso en su hombro primero pensó que se trataba del ojinegro que lo había seguido pero…

¿Te pasa algo Naruto? – se trataba del capitán del equipo Shikamaru Nara.

Yo… bueno…

Eres algo problemático, vamos no tienes que contarme que te pasa, pero puedo ver que si te sucede algo.

eres muy perceptivo

Claro por algo soy el capitán ¿No? – dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

Necesito hablar contigo – se trataba de la voz de la persona de la cual huía.

Quería salir corriendo pero las piernas no le respondieron por lo que se limito a girar su vista hasta donde estaba el azabache, el cual lo miraba intensamente.

¿De que quieres hablar? – pregunto quedamente.

Aquí no, vamos a otro lugar – su voz sonaba fría.

esta bien.

Se despidió de Shikamaru y siguió lentamente al Uchiha, la verdad temía el resultado que podría venir de aquella conversación.

N.A.: Bueno que puedo decir, esto es lo pude hacer por ahora por favor no me maten, juro que Itachi no es tan malo como lo parece ahora, de una vez advierto que si no recibo 10 reviews no actualizo así que dejen el suyo y recomienden la historia. Adema a los que no me deja reviews píenselo bien si no lo hacen mandare al lindo Itachi a por ustedes y no será para consentirlas precisamente, sino que sentirán el poder del Mangekyu Sharingan.

La AIOYAK (Asociación Internacional de Otakus Y Akiba-keys) recomienda dejar reviews ya que esta comprobado científicamente que aumenta el animo de los escritores y por ello su imaginación.

Ahora los review… solo 6 TTTT les agradezco pero son pocos.

Kikimaru: trato de hacerlo lo más largo que puedo, lo siento hice sufrir mucho a Naru y no creo que se relaje en un rato y en los próximos Cáp. veremos ya a este casanova. Espero tu review.

Sumireko-chan: gracias por seguir el consejo de la AIO… lo de escribir bien yo no me considero tan buena pero agradezco el cumplido (reverencia), que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon, además que eso te inspire a escribir y como habrás visto ya conteste tus preguntas. Sigue de nuevo el consejo de la AIO ahora AIOAK y deja otro review.

Tsunade-sama: No se si ya te había dicho pero que la mismísima Hokage lea mi fic me hace muy feliz, que bueno que te agradara el ItaNaru, pero no van a cambiar de pareja es solo que no quería ponérselo tan fácil a Sasu. Escribe por fa y anímame.

Kandy91: gracias por el review.

Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei: que bueno que vuelves a escribirme con esos pequeños tips que me diste pienso que el próximo lemon quedara mejor. Y por supuesto que tu me diste la idea del ItaNaru por que aunque ya había pensado en ese pasado para Naru tu concretaste con quien podría ser. No te preocupes Naru y saku solo son amigos y nada mas, saku solo será la confidente y paño de lagrimas de Naru pero no pasara de ahí. Espero tu opinión.

Daniela: que bueno que te haya gustado el Cáp. y que no te esperaras lo de Itachi. Nos vemos.


	5. descubrimientos

Los jugadores

Quinto partido: Descubrimientos

Llegaron por fin a los vestuarios ahora les parecían algo sombríos tal vez por la situación de ese momento, ninguno de los dos rompía el incomodo silencio que se formado entre ambos, solo se miraba como tratando con ese simple acto de hacerle entender al otro lo que en ese momento estaba pasando por su mente, por fin el rubio se atrevió a hablar.

¿que es lo que quieres? – inquirió sin atrever a ver a su interlocutor.

¿Tú conoces a Uchiha Itachi? – se escuchaba un poco de rencor en la voz del azabache.

Para mi desgracia si lo conocí – "por que siempre algo me tiene que recordarlo"

Por que me llamaste por ese nombre hace un rato.

Por nada en especial… - "no quiero decírselo, no quiero que lo sepa"

No mientas si me llamaste así fue por algo.

Aunque así fuera no es de tu incumbencia – respondió mordazmente.

¡claro que lo es!, él es mi aniki…

Me lo imaginaba… pero te repito que no es de tu incumbencia, así que déjame en paz – intento salir de los vestuarios pero el Uchiha fue mas rápido, se interpuso entre él y su única salida.

No quiero… no puedo dejarte en paz – poso una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio y recogió una lagrima que había brotado de esos lindos zafiros.

Yo… ¡aléjate!... – se aparto del contacto del ojinegro - … seguramente eres igual a él…

- igual a… él – inquirió extrañado Sasuke - ¿acaso el te lastimo de alguna manera?

Ya te dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia, por favor no me tortures mas con ese tema y deja que me vaya – hablaba casi en un susurro.

¡no!, necesito saber… para poder comprenderte…

YO NO QUIERO QUE ME COMPRENDAS… NO QUIERO QUE NADIE LO HAGA…

El rubio aparto a Sasuke de la puerta y salio, al quedarse solo el menor de los Uchiha sonrió levemente.

-Así que él es ese chico por él que te viste obligado a casarte con esa tipa… es mono… me lo quedare… aun tienes que pagar por lo que le hiciste a nuestra familia querido Aniki y este pequeño me ayudara a lograrlo…

(Aclarando Itachi no mato a su familia aquí pero ya sabrán que fue lo que paso… que malo es Sasu ¿no?) En verdad despreciaba a su hermano por su culpa su familia se había desintegrado y eso nunca se lo perdonaría, se había enterado por conocidos comunes que Itachi se casaría pero también conocía la razón por la que lo hacia, ahora que había encontrado al chico, lo usaría para hacer sufrir a su hermano, por ello mas que antes tenia claro que deseaba para él a ese chico rubio. (La verdad lo ama pero no lo admitirá )

Salio de los vestidores para reunirse con el equipo ya que el entrenamiento de ese día seria el último antes de su partido contra el equipo de la villa del viento llamado Mizu, al parecer sus estrellas era… una mancuerna formada por Haku y Zabuza que parecían complementarse de forma estupenda o eso había oído al azabache. Una vez fuera localizo con la vista a Naruto, el cual durante toda la práctica trato de mantenerse lo más alejado que puedo de este y es mas trataba que ni siquiera sus miradas se cruzaran.

Cuando dieron por terminada la práctica, Kakashi les hablo para comunicarles quienes serian los que jugarían de titulares, no hubo mayores sorpresas, Neji como siempre fue seleccionado como portero, de nuevo Shikamaru como capitán y demás defensa junto con Tenten (una sorpresa con este personaje, ya lo verán, jajaja) y Chouji, de medio campistas estaban, Iruka, Shino y Kiba, por ultimo de delanteros estaban Naruto, Sasuke, Lee y Sai ( si, también este chico lindo salio, tendrá mas participación en un futuro muy cercano pero no creo que salga de acosador como la mayoría de las veces).

Naruto rápidamente fue al lado de Sakura para evitar toparse con el Uchiha así que ni siquiera regreso a los vestidores.

Por favor Lee-san, me harías un favor… podrías ir por mis cosas al vestidor es que necesito hablar de algo con Sakura-chan y me urge

Claro, Naruto-kun.

Arigato, Lee-san.

De nada Naruto-kun regreso en seguida – y se alejo.

Cuando ya solo con Sakura, no pudo soportar más el ánimo que había fingido tener durante todo el día, no dijo nada solo comenzó a sollozar, la chica solo lo atrajo hacia ella y Naruto acomodo su cabeza en el regazo de la pelirosa, siguió desahogándose por un rato su amiga solo acariciaba su cabello; eso le daba cierto consuelo al chico, con eso no se sentía solo, que tenia a alguien a quien podía contarle todo lo que le había ocurrido ya que durante todo ese tiempo no había tenido a alguien con quien desahogarse, ni siquiera a sus padre les había relatado lo que en verdad había pasado con Itachi y ahora en ese momento ya no podía mas con su sufrimiento le pesaba demasiado en el alma.

Sakura-chan… ya no soporto mas… - dijo tapando su cara con sus manos - … que nunca me librare de ese pasado…

Naruto… nadie puede librarse de su pasado, no podemos negarlo… no podemos olvidarlo por que si lo hacemos un día ese mismo pasado vendrá y regresara a nosotros con mas fuerza y tal vez no nos recuperemos.

La chica seguía acariciando su cabello, a pesar de que no tenia mucho tiempo de conocer al rubio ya le profesaba un gran cariño y verlo en ese estado de tristeza la acongojaba en lo más profundo de su alma, por que en esos momentos el chico parecía el ser más indefenso del mundo, quería que le sonriera como el primer día que lo conoció.

Se que tienes razón pero estos recuerdos solo me hacen sentir triste cuando pienso en ellos… Sakura-chan… ¿te puedo pedir algo?

Claro, ¿de que se trata?

Podrías dormir hoy en mi casa… es que ayer me embriague después de que te deje en tu casa… lo se fue una solución tonta para olvidar mi pasado pero en ese momento me pareció lo mejor.

Por supuesto… solo deja que le avise a mis padres y encantada…

En ese momento el rubio se quito del regazo de la chica para que pudiera hablar por su celular además ya se aproximaba Lee y no quería que lo encontrara en esa situación.

Gracias Lee-san, lamento las molestias – dijo asiento una reverencia.

No me causaste ninguna molestia, se que estas viviendo la flor de tu juventud… - pose te tio guay.

…. De nuevo a-arigato – y el chico se alejo de nuevo.

El ojiazul se quedo unos minutos solo.

Todo listo Naruto-kun – dijo feliz la ojiverde guardando su celular – podemos irnos cuando quieras.

Pues ya no tengo nada más que hacer así que podemos irnos – dijo tomando sus cosas y ofreciéndole su brazo a la chica.

Je, aun cuando estas triste eres amable.

Claro.

Los dos se marcharon del lugar juntos pero el Uchiha los vio marcharse, lo cual le enfado mucho ya que no pensaba muy bien sobre el por que se iban juntos.

Ese Usuratonkachi a mi me desprecia pero si se va muy feliz con esa… ya veras Uzumaki pronto no podrás vivir sin mi.

Y el se fue a su departamento pensando en como haría que el rubio se fijara en el, ya que representaba un reto para el, por una parte al haberse enterado que ese chico había sido el amor de Itachi y por otra parte por que no soportaba que el ojiazul quisiera mas a la pelirosa que a el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Naruto, este se apresuro primero a preparar la cena para ambos y después hablarían tranquilamente. El chico decidió hacer pasta ya que le gustaba mucho la comida italiana aunque la salsa de esta le recordara inevitablemente a esa persona. Los dos cenaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo sino le traía paz al chico por que sabia que no estaba solo pero que tampoco tenia que hablar si todavía no se sentía seguro. Pasaron a la sala, de nuevo el chico poso su cabeza en las piernas de ella, pero ahora no empezó a llorar, pero ella si de nuevo comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos.

¿sabes?... yo antes de unirme a este equipo ya había jugado profesionalmente en otro y ese no es el problema que me aqueja… sino que hubo una persona que…. Me rompió el corazón, yo diría que… me arrebato mi capacidad para amar a alguien.

No es posible que alguien te arrebate eso… posiblemente ahora mis palabras no tengan sentido para ti pero te juro que seguro que podrás volver a amar… solo es cuestión de que en tu camino aparezca la persona indicada.

Yo no lo creo así Sakura-chan… creo que debo mostrarte algo… - se descubrió ambas muñecas las cuales siempre llevaba cubiertas con muñequeras; dos cicatrices se hicieron visibles - ¿ves?, esto fue el resultado de esa relación… no me lo hizo el, yo solo me lo provoque – de nuevo las lagrimas se hicieron presentes - … era tanto mi dolor que creí que lo único que podría frenarlo seria que yo dejara de existir… ni siquiera pensé en mis padres…

La chica lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazo, "debe haber sufrido mucho, debió haber amado a esa persona profundamente", ella sabia perfectamente como se sentía el, ya que ella había pasado por lo mismo aunque nunca llego a hundirse tanto en su tristeza.

Pasamos por cosas similares… ahora se por que siento este gran afecto por ti nuestros sufrimientos son parecidos y creo que nos buscábamos hasta ahora para apoyarnos y poder salir de esta oscuridad que nos rodea… que amenaza con tragarnos.

… Sakura-chan… ¿te paso algo parecido?

Así es… estaba comprometida con esa persona pero me abandono, sin ninguna explicación, bueno mas bien una razón que no me convenció en ese momento y que aun ahora no me convence – ahora ella también comenzó a llorar - … ¿sabes?... estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo que tu pero mi nana me descubrió justo en el momento en el que iba a utilizar el cutter… me lo quito de las manos… no me dejo sola por meses hasta que a su parecer ya no volvería a pensar en hacer eso.

¿… En verdad… te sucedió eso? – el llanto cesaba un poco por parte del ojiazul.

Si…

Yo también desde que te conocí sentí un gran afecto por ti y… ahora se por que… somos parecidos.

Naru… yo ya te conté que fue lo que paso ahora dime que fue lo que paso… - dijo separándose un poco de el y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Pues… cuando tuve mas o menos un mes de haber entrado a ese equipo… pues un chico se me declaro… me fui a vivir con el y después de lo que a mi me pareció que era el paraíso… una noche el llego mas tarde que yo… y ese día… me dijo que todo… había terminado entre nosotros… me dijo que solo se había divertido conmigo que yo había sido su presa y que como ya había disfrutado de los frutos de su caza ahora debía seguir con su vida… - unos pequeños ríos de agua salada resbalaron por las mejillas del zorrito además de pequeños sollozos.

… pero… ¿Por qué recordaste, en estos días pensaste en esas cosas?

Por Uchiha Sasuke… el me hizo recordarlo…

¿Por qué?

Por que la persona que me rompió el corazón se llama… Uchiha Itachi…

El famoso delantero Itachi… miembro del Akatsuki; es cierto el es hermano de Sasuke ¿verdad?

Así es, Sasuke dice que le atraigo y de hecho me beso el otro día pero se parece tanto a Itachi que por eso recordé todo esto… no quiero sufrir de nuevo, creo que no lo soportaría mi corazón, si alguien volviera a herirme – escondió su cara en el cuello de su amiga.

Con que eso es lo que hizo venir a ti esos momentos tan tristes… ¿Naru, que es lo que harás al respecto de esa situación?

No lo se… no tengo la menor idea de cómo afrontar su comportamiento y tampoco se como hacer para que deje de hacerlo.

Ya encontraremos alguna solución… juntos, por eso somos amigos ¿no?

… si… eso… creo.

El chico cayo en lo brazos de Morfeo aun en lo brazos de la pelirosa, esta lo recostó en el sillón pero pensó que seria un lugar incomodo para que pasara la noche así que primero comprobó que en verdad el rubio estuviera dormido y luego pronuncio algunas palabras en latín, bajo el chico se formo una especie de nube la cual empezó a elevarse junto con el rubio, le pelirosa comenzó a guiar con sus manos a la nube hasta que llegaron al cuarto del ojiazul y lo deposito suavemente sobre la cama.

Eres tan lindo dormido, espero que Sasuke no intente jugar con tus sentimientos por que sino ya no seré tan condescendiente con el… si te hace algún daño, créeme que sufrirá lo doble que tu…

Así es Haruno sakura no era la dulce niña que todos pensaban, era verdad que la mayoría del tiempo si era buena persona pero también era cierto que tenia poderes extraordinario que si bien trataba de no usarlos cotidianamente cuando le eran necesarios no dudaba en usarlos y si se trataba de proteger a las personas que quería no lo dudaría ni por un momento. Salio de la habitación pensando en dormir en alguna otra habitación pero al parecer el cuarto del chico era la única recamara de ese departamento, así que volvió unos minutos después y se recostó al lado de Naruto, claro que lo que no sabia era que el chico tenia el complejo del osito de peluche… ósea que no podía dormir sin abrazar algo y justo en el momento que la chica se acomodo el ojiazul la abrazo y la atrajo hacia a el; primero no supo que hacer pero luego se dio cuenta de que el zorrito no pretendía nada mas así que decidió acomodarse mejor y dejar que el rubio la siguiera abrazando si con eso podía dormir tranquilo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otro lado el menor de los hermanos Uchihas estaba en su departamento aun ideando una manera de conquistar al rubio sin saber que ahora este tenía casi un ángel que lo protegería si este seguía con esas intenciones poco nobles para con Uzumaki.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sol entraba levemente por las cortinas cerradas del cuarto del rubio pero eso fue suficiente para que uno de los dos ocupantes de la cama despertara.

… hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien – de inmediato volteo a ver el otro lado de su cama y vio un mechón de cabello rosa y… - ¡Sakura-chan que fue lo que paso!

… ¿eh?... a Naruto-kun, no te preocupes no paso nada, además tu te dormiste primero en el sillón tuve que traerte aquí, iba a dormir en otro lado pero no ahí otra habitación en este lugar así que tuve que dormir aquí… pero te juro que no paso nada de nada.

Que alivio, ¿desayunamos?, después de todo me escuchaste anoche, te quedaste a dormir y me trajiste tu sola hasta mi cuarto… alguien mas me hubiera dejado tirado en la sala.

¿Cómo crees que haría eso?, además no fue tan difícil, bueno a desayunar ahora es mi turno… no te angusties mi comida no es toxica como la de esa chica de un anime que todo lo que cocinaba era toxico, pobre de su prometido ¿no?

Si, que aguante.

Naruto se sentía ligero ahora, "debe ser por que le conté por fin todo a alguien, ya no cargo todo este dolor yo solo, me siento feliz como hace tiempo no lo estaba", el desayuno fue agradable para ambos, comentaron sobre sus gustos ya que habían descubierto que a ambos les gustaba el anime y en especifico el genero yaoi. Debían irse el partido comenzaría en unas horas pero tenían que llegar antes, por supuesto se fueron juntos no le veían nada de malo a llegar juntos, bueno eso pensaban ellos.

Cuando el Uchiha los vio llegar al estadio juntos de la mano por poco y le da un ataque, "¿Naruto paso la noche con ELLA?" esto hirió el orgullo del chico ya que pensaba que a él si lo había rechazado pero a Sakura nunca le hacia eso. (Celos, malditos celos… quiero que Sasu sufra para que se de cuenta de algunas cosas )

Sakura y Naruto se separaron por el camino ya que ella se iría a los palcos, mientras que Naruto tenia que enfrentar a alguien en los vestidores (me encantaría ir a esos vestidores ¬); nadie mas excepto Sasuke había visto con quien había llegado el rubio así que nadie comentaba sobre eso.

Konichiwua, mina – dijo feliz y sonriente el ojiazul.

Hola – respondió la mayoría del equipo, Shikamaru no por que estaba dormido (vaya capital ¬¬)

Naruto, ¿la pasaste bien anoche? – pregunto con algo de celos en su voz el Uchiha.

Pues más o menos – contesto lo más cordial que pudo Uzumaki.

Si seguro que esa pelirosa te lo hizo pasar muy bien.

Hasta ese momento el rubio comprendió a que se refería el chico, lo cual lo hizo enfadar corrió hacia él, lo tomo por el cuello de la camiseta y lo levanto un poco.

Te prohíbo que hables así de Sakura-chan… ella es una persona muy importante para mi ¿oíste?

Ja, defiendes a tu amante, que tierno – dijo con sorna el azabache.

Ella no es mi amante, pero piensa lo que desees no tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti no eres nada mío – lo soltó con desprecio y alejo.

Sasuke se dejo caer al suelo, no comprendía el comportamiento del zorro nunca lo había visto así de enojado, ¿en verdad quería tanto a esa chica?, ¿tan rápido había olvidado a su aniki? Y además algo lo inquietaba, había sentido una fuerte opresión en el pecho al ver llegar al rubio con Sakura y no sabía a que atribuir ese dolor pero lo descubriría.

Continuara….

N.A: Konichiwua, mina. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, primero que nada juro que no ahí NaruSaku, es solo que necesita amigos y pues yo no odio a Sakura por eso me pareció bien ella, además que tal eso de que tenga poderes, fue un lapsus mío, je, je, pronto dejare salir a mi Yami para que escriba algún capitulo pero aun lo estoy pensado, bueno eso es todo por ahora, no me pidan que los haga mas largos mi cabecita no puede además es mejor calidad que cantidad, bueno espero que tengan algo de calidad. ONEGAI, RECOMIENDEN MI FIC.

Ja ne!!!!

La AIOYAK (Asociación Internacional de Otakus Y Akiba-keys) recomienda dejar reviews ya que esta comprobado científicamente que aumenta el animo de los escritores y por ello su imaginación.

Adema a los que no me deja reviews píenselo bien si no lo hacen mandare al lindo Itachi a por ustedes y no será para consentirlas precisamente, sino que sentirán el poder del Mangekyu Sharingan.

Ahora si a contestar review:

**Estefania**: creo que el primer review que me mandas ¿verdad? Y si no disculpa mi olvido, pero gracias por dejarme tu opinión.

**Kikimaru: **Si pobre Naru, yo sufro cuando el sufre pero es lo que ahí, como habrás visto no se llevaban muy bien así que no te preocupes no romperá lazos familiares ni nada e Itachi pues ya veremos que haré con él, gracias por tu review por que me has apoyado desde el principio.

**Sumireko-chan: **Gracias de por tu review como siempre fiel al consejo de la AIOYAK, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo eso me hace feliz y por ultimo espero un día me quieras mostrar tu fic, ja ne!!

**usagi-chan: **Arigato por el apoyo, bueno pues intento hacerlos largos pero ya vez mi cerebro se revela y esto es lo que ahí, que bueno que te gusta le combinación de fut y yaio, siento si cometo algunos errores con lo del fut pero no son tantos mis conocimientos trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, nos vemos.

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei: **Tienes razón el lo que me has escrito sobre Itachi pero es un secreto aun después se revelara la verdad, siento que sean algo cortos los capitulos. Pues por ahora como vez Sasu no ha encontrado un buen método para acercarse a Naru pero ya lo encontrara y claro que después saldrá el Uchiha mayor si yo también lo adoro y quiero que haya pelea por Naru. Como yo no odio a Sakura por eso ahora es casi el ángel guardián de Naru. Siento lo de exigir reviews fue un lapsus de Yukino Miyatsawua por eso mis amigas me dicen así… arigato por el apoyo me esforzare mucho.

**Daniela:** Gracias por el review ya veras luego que pasara con Itachi

**CaRiiToh.! **: gracias por tu review y aquí tienes el cap 5.

**Tsunade-sama: **En verdad estoy feliz de que leas mi fic y prometo que Sasuke sacara su lado seductor en el proximo cap


	6. Dejame acercarme

**Los jugadores**

**Por: Laureo**

**_Hola a tods como están?, yo aquí reportándome espero les guste el capitulo y también quería promocionar otros dos fics que estoy haciendo uno es también de Naruto se llama "una propuesta indecorosa" y el otro es de X/1999 se llama "quiero estar a tu lado" ambos son Yaoi apreciaría mucho que los leyeran y me dieran su opinión de ambos. _**

**Este Capitulo se los dedico a mi amiga Tsubaki y también a Kikimaru, Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei y Daniela, ustedes me han apoyado desde el principio del fic y eso se los agradezco enormemente por eso para todas ustedes es este fic. Disfrútenlo!!!**

**Partido seis: Déjame acercarme.**

Naruto salio furioso de los vestidores.

-como se atreve ese Uchiha a insinuar esas cosas sobre Sakura-chan, ella es la única que entiende como me siento y el se atreve a insinuar que ella y yo… ¡es un idiota!

Después de vagar un rato por los pasillos de los vestidores y viendo que aun el enojo no se lo había bajado decidió recostarse en una banca para tratar de bajar así su enojo; después de un rato de estar así sintió que era observado así que abrió sus ojos y vio a escasos centímetros de él un hermoso rostro observándolo.

-Ah… hola… - dijo algo cohibido el rubio.

-Hola ¿Por qué estas aquí? – inquirió curioso ¿la joven?

-Tratando de disminuir mi enojo con uno de mis compañeros – respondió sentándose.

-Debió ser algo grave para que estés aquí cuando no falta mucho para que empiece el partido ¿no?

-Mas o menos.

-No deberías salir en ese estado de ánimo a jugar podría afectar tu rendimiento

-Mi rendimiento no se afectara solo por ese idiota.

-… ¿Idiota?, creo que en verdad estas molesto pero debes pensar en otra cosa… bueno me voy debo cambiarme de ropa.

-¿cambiarte de ropa?, ¿eres animadora?

-¿Animadora?... soy un chico y además soy del equipo de la niebla.

-OH, lo siento, pero antes de que te vayas podrías decirme ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Claro me llamo Haku ¿y tú?

-Mi nombre es Naruto, me da curiosidad el saber ¿por que te hiciste futbolista si podrías fácilmente ser un excelente modelo?... y ganar tal vez mucho más que en esta profesión ¿Por qué eres futbolista?

-Lo hago por la felicidad de la personas mas importante para mi – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si tu eres Haku, supongo que esa persona es Zabuza ¿me equivoco? – ahora el que sonreía era el kistune.

-Que suspicaz eres… si lo hago por él, no me arrepiento de haber escogido esta vida, si él es feliz y puede alcanzar sus sueños yo soy feliz, Zabuza-san fue el primero que le dio sentido a mi existencia, por ello yo…

-No hace falta que me digas que es lo que sientes por él te entiendo a la perfección… yo pase por lo mismo que tu hace algún tiempo pero a diferencia de ti no tuve un final feliz – el semblante del rubio se torno triste.

-Lo leí en un periódico, sobre tu relación con Itachi del equipo Akatsuki cuando tú también jugabas ahí.

-Si fue él, claro que casi nadie sabe cuales fueron las razones de la ruptura y además las consecuencias que eso me trajo… - de repente trato de presentar un rostro de felicidad – pero ya no quiero pensar en ello seguramente el ya no se acuerda de mi y seguro es muy feliz en su matrimonio.

-Las consecuencias, las escondes tras esas muñequeras ¿cierto?…

-Ahora yo soy el que te digo que eres muy perspicaz, pues si, no deseo que todos vean que tanto me hundí en la oscuridad por su desprecio – el chico se miro las muñequeras que siempre llevaba consiguió y sabia a la perfección que era lo que escondían.

-… yo no creo que el te haya despreciado por que él… - recordó una conversación que había tenido con el mayor de los Uchihas así que guardo silencio.

-¿él que?

-Nada olvídalo y por tu bien olvídalo…. a él… además estoy seguro que tendrás a otra persona que sea muy importante para ti, por ella debes seguir adelante.

-Si la tengo, mi gran amiga Sakura-chan, ella me ha estado apoyando y además paso por una situación parecida a la mía.

-Lo sabia la gente como tu siempre tiene personas a su alrededor que lo apoyan… - el chico vio su reloj y se levanto apresuradamente – creo que ahora si debemos irnos a cambiar por que si no nuestros equipos se impacientaran… ¡nos vemos! – dijo alejándose el castaño.

-Un gusto, nos vemos en el campo, estoy esperando ansioso ver hasta donde llegan tus habilidades.

-Pronto las veras Uzumaki Naruto – dijo Haku sonriendo alejándose del rubio.

Naruto regreso a los vestidores de su equipo ya todos estaban cambiados, así que rápidamente se dirigió a su casillero, se cambio lo mas rápido posible pero sin mirar a los ojos a Sasuke, salieron al campo de juego y se entonaron los himnos de ambos equipos, se realizo el sorteo para ver quien daba el primer toque este lo gano Shikamaru y dio comienzo el partido, (de una vez me disculpo por lo que estoy casi segura no será una buena narración de un partido, juro que estuve viendo muchos partidos para tratar de hacerlo bien pero si no resulta gomen, además no será muy largo solo una que otra situación importante lo hago para que mi metida de pata no sea tan extensa) rápidamente los de la niebla se hicieron con el balón y lograron llegar al área chica, eran muy rápidos pero los defensas les dieron buena pelea por lo que el balón regreso de nuevo a medio campo pero ya en posesión del equipo de Konoha, Sasuke fue el primero que recibió el balón pero al notar gran peligro de que se lo arrebataran le dio un paso a Naruto el cual se vio solo frente a frente con el portero de la niebla se trataba de una de las estrellas del equipo se trataba de Zabuza, este era un tipo alto de espalda ancha y su cara estaba cubierta hasta la nariz por lo que le pareció a Naruto una especie de bufanda, por este tipo Haku es futbolista, bueno ya veremos que tan bueno resulta pensó el ojiazul, decidió que no empezaría con todo primero vería que tanto podía hacer, así que decidió tirar una chilena (lo siento es que los supercampeones me dejaron algo traumada UU), los ojos de Zabuza se quedaron fijos en el balón y se lanzo a pararlo le sorprendió que ese enano pudiera realizar ese tiro tan difícil pero no tendría mayor problema en detenerlo y pero no le fue tan fácil ya que el chico lanzo el balón con mucha fuerza de hecho se hizo un poco de daño al detener le pelota.

-No pensé que pudieras detenerlo – le concedió Uzumaki.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas, mocoso.

-Eso lo veremos… quiero saber si en verdad valdría la pena dejar todo solo por ayudar a una persona a alcanzar sus sueños.

El partido trascurría y ninguno de los dos equipos lograban a notar, hasta que… Naruto tenía el balón y los defensas no impedían su avance y de nuevo se hallo frente a frente con una de las estrellas del equipo de la niebla, ya tenia pensado un plan que seguro les daría el primer gol, volvió a lanzar una chilena que por supuesto Zabuza paro pero no logro retener la pelota en sus manos por lo que reboto y el rubio volvió a tirar y esta vez el estar Zabuza en el suelo por su reciente salida no tuvo tiempo de parar ese lanzamiento; así Naruto logro anotar el primer gol del partido, así se fueron al medio tiempo, ambos equipos regresaron a los vestidores. Kakashi-sensei les dio un breve sermón de que debían realizar ofensivas mejores. Les dio después 5 minutos para que descansaran, momento que aprovecho Sasuke para hablar con Naruto.

-Naruto necesito hablar contigo, por favor – el azabache tenia que ser delicado o nunca podría hacer suyo el rubio.

-No tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo Uchiha – el chico sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír al ojiazul hablarle de esa manera.

-Por favor… yo lamento haber hablado así de tu amiga, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer – Uchiha dio un rápido vistazo a los lados para ver si alguien los observaba pero no era así por lo que se acerco al rubio hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros – déjame acercarme a ti, déjame estar contigo… - susurro el azabache ahora en el oído del ojiazul.

-No quiero… - de nuevo los recuerdos, de nuevo el dolor aparecían en su mente – no puedo… mi corazón… no lo resistiría, ni yo tampoco.

-No te presionare pero te prometo que un día serás mió y no solo eso nunca mas me separare de ti – rozo sus labios con los del ojiazul, lo cual provoco un pequeño estremecimiento de este reacción que no paso desapercibida para Sasuke.

-Je, eso ya lo había escuchado antes y de alguien de tu familia además… así que tu palabra para mi no vale mucho en estos momentos – Naruto se separo del ojinegro - así que si quieres lograr eso que dices tendrás que poner todo tu empeño por que para mi tu en estos momentos no eres mas que un compañero de equipo y ya.

Sin más Naruto se fue ya que era el momento de regresar a la cancha, el menor de los Uchihas se quedo un momento en le mismo sitio pensando en las palabras del rubio, así que en verdad su aniki había herido gravemente al kistune; por alguna razón tenia grandes deseos de estar al lado de Uzumaki pero no se lo explicaba…

Regresemos esos 5 minutos de descanso a otro lugar de los vestidores donde cierto entrenador trataba de "alentar" a su jugador preferido.

-Vamos Iruka, ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?- decía el entrenador poniendo cara de niño abandonado.

-Por muchas razones… primera, usted es el entrenador… segunda, es mayor que yo…. Tercera, usted es muy pervertido… cuarta, si me quedo a solas con usted temo por mi virginidad y muchas otras cosas mas… - decía Iruka leyendo una gran lista que cargaba consigo para esas situaciones.

-Pero Iruka ¿Qué importa que yo sea el entrenador?

-Me trataría diferente y no quiero que los demás piensen que tiene favoritismos

-Pero ya los tengo… tu eres mi favorito – esto hizo sonrojar al castaño – por otra parte bien saber que para el amor no ahí edad… y lo de que soy un pervertido y temer por tu virginidad, definitivamente en eso tu tienes la culpa despiertas ese lado de mi… - se acerco peligrosamente el medio campista haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su oreja y después mordiendo ligeramente la misma, haciendo suspirar levemente a Iruka - ¿ves?... no te resistas, se que también te intereso.

-Yo… - se iba a rendir a los encantos del peliplateado pero recordó una escena que lo hizo volver a la realidad - ¡aléjese de mi!, usted solo me quiere para desfogase y no pienso perder mi virginidad solo para que usted sacie sus deseos… váyase con ese chico de cabello azul y alto seguramente el si querrá ayudarlo a desfogarse (actuación especial de Yoru ¡¡¡¡Si!!!! ¬).

-Iruka ese chico se llama Yoru y no podría hacer eso con el por que es mi hermano – el castaño abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Yo… lo siento… no quise…

-Je, eso significa que estas pendiente de mi… - volvió a acercarse pero esta vez quedo a milímetros de los labios que tanto deseaba probar - … ya veras Iruka… acabare conquistándote.

Se alejo del lugar dejando shokeado al castaños que aun sentía los labios del peliplateado en su ojera y además percibía su aliento sobre él, definitivamente no tenia muchas oportunidades de escapar de esa persona…

Así fue como dio inicio el segundo tiempo del partido (de nuevo mis disculpas por mi pésima narración del partido, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo) y teniendo la ventaja el equipo de Konoha se sentía mas confiado pero eso les costo caro ya que a los 15 minutos Haku se hizo con el balón y salio rápidamente en dirección a la portería contraria ya lo esperaba Neji, pero primero debía pasar a los defensas, los dos primeros no representaron problema para él pero Shikamaru le dio buena pelea pero finalmente solo le faltaba el portero, ni siquiera Neji pudo detener el lanzamiento de Haku; entro a la portería casi rompiendo la red (estilo los súper campeones). A mitad del partido ya el equipo de la niebla había tomado la delantera por 2 goles; eso emocionaba a Naruto ya que nunca le habían gustado los partidos fáciles.

En cuanto tuvo el balón en su posesión intento llegar a la portería pero los defensas se fueron contra el por lo que le paso el balón a Sasuke que al estar prácticamente solo tuvo mayos facilidad de movimiento y logro anotar otro gol. A los pocos minutos Lee consiguió anotar otro gol y así por fin estaban empatados, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo tenían que conseguir rápido la ventaja o perderían el primer partido de la temporada.

Sasuke se encontraba en posesión del balón y parecía que no tendría dificultades para anotar el gol que les daría ventaja pero uno de los defensas del equipo de la niebla le arrebato el balón con una barrida que de hecho fue muy peligrosa para el físico de Sasuke ya que cayo de una manera muy peligrosa a la cancha; Naruto que era el que estaba mas cerca de él se acerco rápidamente para ver si se podía incorporar el azabache.

-Sasuke ¿te encuentras bien? – en verdad estaba un poco angustiado por su compañero.

-Si…. Eso creo – trato de incorporarse pero cayo de nuevo al piso su pie en verdad le dolía – je, solo necesito un momento.

-No debes forzarte Sasuke mejor descansa.

-¿te preocupo? – dijo algo feliz el Uchiha.

-Tampoco es para que te emociones, me preocuparía igual por cualquiera de mis compañeros así que no te sientas especial Uchiha.

El rubio se levanto y se alejo del ojinegro permitiendo que el equipo medico atendiera a Sasuke, lo sacaron de la cancha e indicaron que no era posible que siguiera jugando por lo que alguien mas entro en su lugar. El que hubiera lastimado a Sasuke enojo sobre manera a Naruto por lo que hasta parecía que un aura de pelea lo envolvía y se lanzo al ataque; ningún miembro del otro equipo podía arrebatarle el balón, por otra parte los miembros de su equipo notaron ese radical cambio por lo que solo se limitaron seguirlo por si necesitaba ayuda, pronto se encontró de frente con Zabuza pero ahora no se paro a pensar en nada lo se concentro en el lanzamiento que haría… ellos así lo habían querido usaría su técnica especial.

-RASENGAN! – dijo casi furico y lanzo el balón.

Este giraba rápidamente muchos se habrían quitado del paso del balón ya que parecía que podría traspasarlos si se interponían en la trayectoria del balón pero el portero era obstinado y no se quito el balón fue a parar a su pecho pero iba con tanta potencia que lo iba empujando al interior de la portería, por fin el balón dejo de moverse.

-Ja, no pudiste contra mi mocoso – sonreía feliz Zabuza.

-En serio eso crees – le respondió con sorna el rubio.

Zabuza se dio cuenta que el balón lo había mandado dentro de la portería (bueno no se si así cuente el gol pero aquí si valdrá ¿si?).

-Nunca dudes del Kistune – dijo son superioridad el ojiazul.

En ese momento el arbitro determino que el partido había llegado a su fin, todos los miembros del equipo de Konoha se acercaron a felicitar al rubio e invitarlo para que celebraran pero el declino la invitación argumentando que no se sentía del todo bien y se marcho junto con Sakura a la casa de este, Sasuke los vio marcharse del estadio y sintió que la sangre le hervía en verdad no alcanzaba comprender que era lo que tenia la pelirosa que el no tuviera (Sasukito no es que te falte algo pero eres muy creído ¿sabes? Y pues eso le desespera a Naru. Sasuke: si soy así es por que tu así lo quisiste…. L: OK, lo admito)

Esa semana la tendrían libre por haber ganado el partido, Kakashi les había dicho que lo tomaran como una gratificación por haber ganado, claro que también era para ver si en ese tiempo libre y solos podía convencer a Iruka de que fuera su pareja (ahora que lo pienso si recuerdo haber dicho que Iruka era el papa de Naruto, Gomenasai fue un error mió gomen), pero por su parte Sasuke se alegro ya que el también pensó que era una oportunidad para acercarse a Naruto en un lugar que no fuera el estadio; se vistió en modo de ligue lo que realmente nunca hacia ya que no le hacia falta pero siempre estaba preparado por si acaso.

-Hoy será el día Naru… - chan –

Mientras tanto en el departamento del rubio este pasaba el día con Sakura a decir verdad por que los dos se sentían muy a gusto juntos era casi como si hubieran encontrado a su hermano perdido y ahora estuvieran reponiendo todo el tiempo perdido. Sakura le estaba contando al parecer del rubio muy tranquila su historia.

-Yo quería mucho a esa persona Naru, veras éramos compañeras de escuela desde que éramos pequeñas (¿de quien creen que se trata?) y un día mi sueño se cumplió ya que ella me dijo que me quería como algo mas que una amiga yo solo llore de felicidad, nos le anunciamos a todos nuestros conocidos sobre nuestra relación y todos la aceptaron de buen agrado y un día… me pidió que nos comprometiéramos, ¿te imaginas? Deseaba pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, no cabía de la emoción… pero claro la alegría que esperaba no llego, unas semanas antes de la boda ella…

&&&&&&&&&Flash Back &&&&&&&&&

Sakura se encontraba en su departamento arreglando algunas cosas que aun faltaban de organizar para la boda cuando llamaron a la puerta, fue a abrir y se trataba de Ino (si estaban comprometidas como les quedo el ojo), rápidamente la dejo pasar y una vez a solas la beso, pero la rubia rompió el contacto.

-Sakura necesito decirte algo – su voz sonaba a lo mas de fría, como según recordaba la pelirosa nunca la había escuchado.

-Te escucho…

-Pues simplemente necesito que sepas que ya no quiero casarme contigo.

-¿que? – la ojiverde no podía creer las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su prometida.

-Lo que has oído… he descubierto que ya no me atraes, así que para que continuar con esto si se que a futuro te lastimare, adiós.

Haruno ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo para pedir alguna explicación ya que cuando pudo salir del shock se encontraba sola en su departamento.

"no puede ser que esto haya pasado no puede ser" las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, en verdad su prometida la persona con la cual pensaba pasaría el resto de su vida le había dicho que ya no quería absolutamente nada con ella… que seria de ella.

Por todo el resto del día trato de localizarla primero salio a buscarla a los lugares que solían frecuentar, después regreso a su departamento y comenzó la búsqueda por teléfono pero los resultados fueron iguales nadie sabia donde estaba, ni siquiera sus padres bueno o eso le dijeron aunque la pelirosa pensó que le ocultaban algo pero ella no podía presionarlos para que le dijeran la verdad así que cuando anocheció la desesperanza se había apoderado de ella e hizo algo que no era muy frecuente en ella comenzó a beber no es que en verdad pensara que con ello olvidaría sus problemas de hecho estaba consiente que muy posiblemente solo sentiría con mayor intensidad su soledad pero no le importo. Alrededor de la media noche alguien tocaba a la puerta de la Haruno, pensó primero ilusionada que se trataría de Ino y que todo el suceso de la mañana en realidad no hubiese pasado pero cuando abrió la puerta vio con tristeza que se trataba de su amiga Hinata (Hina al rescate).

-Sakura me quede muy preocupada desde que me llamaste por la tarde así que vine a verte – hasta ese momento la observo detenidamente – y por lo que veo fue acertado de mi parte venir ¿verdad?

-Siempre he pensado que eres muy perspicaz – ya no pudo mas se desvaneció en el recibidor de su casa.

Hinata la llevo a su habitación usando una suave nube que invoco con sus poderes (si por eso son amigas, pero Yamanaka no sabia nada) y así la llevo sin mayores dificultades a su habitación, una vez ahí tomo una silla que había en la habitación y la acerco a la cama pero antes que hada fue por unos analgésicos y agua para que cuando la chica despertara la cruda no la golpeara tan duro; cuando se cercioro además de que ya estaba completamente dormida fue a preparar unos chilaquiles para que desayunara, se le bajara rápidamente el mal con el que despertaría.

La luz comenzó a filtrarse por la casa de Sakura hasta que despertó a la dueña de la casa; como era de esperarse tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable, además vio con asombro que se encontraba en su cuarto lo cual no supo como explicarlo, se giro y vio que en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Hinata sonriéndole, además de eso traía consigo una bandeja con la comida que había preparado.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste, te traje el desayuno… para tu cruda.

-Gracias, siempre has sido una gran amiga.

-Lo se no tienes por que decírmelo, bueno ah ora toma tu desayuno y esos analgésicos…. Además te quiero arreglada ¿me entiendes? – dijo con tono casi amenazante.

-No tengo deseos de salir a ninguna parte, por favor.

-No me interesa si te estas muriendo me vas acompañar a todos lo lugares a donde tengo que ir el día de hoy así que desayuna yo la lo hice, así que me sentare a ver como comes por que te creo capaz de no probar bocado si te dejo sola.

-¡que no quiero salir!... me siento fatal – dijo la pelirosa tapándose por completo con las sabanas de su cama.

A Hinata le salio una pequeña venita en la frente por el enojo que le daba, no era que le pesara cuidar a su amiga lo que le daba coraje era que por culpa de Ino su amiga se encontrara en ese estado; se acerco a la cama dejando el desayuno en la mesa de noche y de un tirón le arrebato las sabanas a Sakura dejándola solo en pijama.

-Ya te lo dije, en este momento te paras, desayunas, tomas un baño, te pones algo decente y nos vamos y como ya te había dicho no me importa tu estado anímico me vas acompañar quieras o no – se sentó decidía en la silla que había puesto al lado de la cama y se quedo observando como resignada Haruno hacia todo lo que ella le había dicho.

-No me hagas salir, por favor.

-¡no Sakura tu por favor!, no entiendes que no quiero que te deprimas por esa persona… se que la amas y que tenias pensado pasar el resto de tu vida con ella pero aunque ella representara todo eso para ti no quiero que te sumas en tu tristeza.

-En verdad aprecio que te preocupes por mi pero la verdad es que en estos momentos nada me importa mas que quedarme aquí a esperar al ángel de la muerte (YL: que poética eres. L: calla)

Hyuga ya completamente harta del comportamiento de su amiga la saco de su cama y ella misma la baño (No piensen mal, no habrá yuri), la vistió y la arrastro fuera de su departamento, la tuvo todo el día ocupada de un lado para otro por la noche regresaron al departamento de la Haruno, de nuevo la peliazul preparo la cena, y cuando fue hora de dormir.

-Hinata, gracias por no dejarme sola, no se que habría sido de mi sin ti – dijo rindiéndose al sueño.

-De nada para eso estamos las amigas – este vez Hinata se retiro a dormir a la otra habitación del departamento.

&&&&&&&&&Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&&&

-…………no me dejo sola ni un momento por las siguientes semanas y después me llevo a la casa de mis padres, me dijo que me quedara con mis padres hasta que me recuperara por completo, por eso aun vivo con ellos- dijo sonriendo – pero creo que pronto podré regresar a mi departamento.

-Que bueno Sakura-chan… - tomo el ultimo sorbo de té y se levanto - ¿Qué tal si salimos a vagar por la cuidad?

-Si, me encanta la idea.

Naruto se fue a dar un baño y a cambiarse ya que no podía salir con la ropa que llevaba; mientras estaba haciendo eso tocaron a la puerta.

-¿podrías abrir por favor? – grito el rubio desde el baño.

-Claro no ahí problema.

Al abrir la puerta la chica se encontró del otro lado del portal al menor de los Uchihas que no la veía con una mirada muy amigable (YL: si las miradas mataran), Haruno lo dejo pasar pero ella tampoco lo miraba de la mejor manera (YL: Primero se estaba muriendo por él y ahora lo mira con odio, quien la entiende) ya que por su culpa su amigo había recordado un momento muy doloroso para él.

-Que haces aquí Sakura.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, yo soy amiga de Naru y hoy vamos a salir… y tu ¿que quieres con Naru?

-Eso es algo que no te interesa, solo en entre el y yo.

-Ahora que estamos solos tengo algo que decirte… Uchiha – dijo fríamente Sakura (Ya no es Sasuke) – te advierto que si lastimas de alguna manera a Naru, me refiero a que si alguna vez me entero de que ha llorado o esta sufriendo de alguna manera por tu culpa, créeme no seré la Sakura que has conocido hasta este momento.

-¿en serio? Pues déjame decirte que no le temo a lo que puedas hacerme – dijo con superioridad.

Sakura no dijo nada mas, sino que cerro sus ojos y comenzó a decir en voz baja una oración en latín (YL: jajaja, aquí viene el castigo para Sasu por creerse la ultima coca cola del desierto. L: Me disculpo en nombre de mi yami pero tiene razón en este caso), la habitación desapareció por completo y en su lugar se encontraban en un cuarto sin ventanas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-No pensabas que iba a realizar mi advertencia en el departamento de Naru ¿o si?, que tal si daño alguno de sus muebles – ahora era la chica la que usaba tono de superioridad.

-¿A que te refieres?

Volvió a decir algo en latín y un círculo de fuego rodeo al azabache, este comenzó a cerrarse lentamente.

-Lo repetiré de nuevo, si le haces daño a Naru este aro de fuego será la menor de tus preocupaciones – ahora se limito a chasquear los dedos – te presento a uno de mis sirvientes… - se trataba de una serpiente enorme (se trataba de una de las serpientes de Orochimaru) que lo miraba amenazantemente – ella puede ser muy dócil pero también podría llegar a ser tu peor pesadilla Uchiha… así que piénsalo bien antes de lastimar a mi amigo.

En ese instante el cuarto desapareció y se encontraban de nuevo en la casa de Naruto, el ojiazul se dejo caer al sillón que tenia tras él, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-Se lo diré a Naruto – dijo tratando de sonar frió.

-¿en serio piensas que te creerá si le dices algo así?, además teniendo en cuenta que en este momento me tiene a mi en mayor estima que a ti, nada de lo que le digas en mi contra funcionara… aunque fuera cierto, así que… SA-su-ke-kun tendrás que guardarme el secreto ¿nee?

-No tengo muchas opciones ¿o si? – dijo ya recuperado de la impresión.

-Bueno ahora déjame adivinar a que veniste… mmmm…. A ya se, quieres salir en una cita con Naru – sonreía al decirlo.

-Pues si a eso vine… ¿eres bruja? – inquirió extrañado.

-el que tenga poderes no significa que sea bruja y el hecho de haber adivinado cual era el motivo pro el que estas aquí no requieres de magia solo sentido común, se nota a leguas por como lo vez… aunque creo que tu mismo no te has dado cuenta de ciertas cosas – lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si misma que para que el chico la oyera – entonces ¿quieres que los deje solos?

-Te lo agradecería mucho si lo hicieras.

-Bueno ya que lo estas pidiendo tan amablemente, algo raro en ti… lo haré, solo deja que salga para que me despida, aunque si no quiere salir contigo no es mi culpa.

Y justo en ese momento salio Naruto de su habitación, aun tenia el cabello mojado por lo que se veía "comestible" a la vista de los dos espectadores que tenia enfrente, llevaba unos jeans azules algo ajustados a su silueta y una camisa negra con estampado que decía "I'am clon of god" (yo he visto esas playeras y pues Naru si tiene derecho a usarlas no como los chavos a los que he visto usarlas), cuando vio a Sasuke se enfado un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Naru, cálmate, Sasuke paso a preguntar sino querías salir con el

-Si a eso vine – reitero el azabache.

-Lo siento pero voy a salir con Sakura-chan así que… bye, bye – (YL: lo que le haces decir el pobre)

-este… Naru… sabes, me acaba de llamar Hinata y me pidió que por favor la acompañara a un sitio, parecer ser importante, así que discúlpame tengo que irme.

-OH, esta bien lo comprendo será otro día, nos vemos.

-¿Por qué no aceptas la invitación de Sasuke?, estoy segura de que se portara bien… ¿verdad, Sasuke? – dijo volteando a ver al azabache y recordándole con solo mirarlo lo que le pasaría si le hacia algo al rubio.

-Sakura esta en lo cierto prometo que seré la viva imagen de la amabilidad y no haremos nada que no quieras.

-Creo que no tengo muchas opciones y ya que me has dado tu palabra creo que estará bien… bueno entonces vamonos.

Así los tres salieron y Sakura se despidió de ellos en la calle, en verdad iría a buscar a Hinata pero le caería por sorpresa esperando que no estuviera enfrascada en una conversación con su primo Neji (si aquí también son primos y si posiblemente se queden juntos) ya que si la encontraba en esa situación era mejor buscar otra cosa que hacer.

Por otra parte Naruto y Sasuke estaban decidiendo que harían durante todo el día, Sasuke esperaba que con ese día juntos la impresión que el rubio tenia de el cambiara.

**Nota de Laureo: Hola a tods, ¿Cómo se encuentran?, pues por fin aquí tienen el capitulo, ¡11 paginas Word TT! que felicidad, no lo puedo creer, bueno además trate de que fuera así de largo por que se que me tarde un poco en actualizar. Ah! Otra cosa las que se hayan dado cuenta se que había puesto a Iruka como el papa de Naruto y que ahora lo saco como miembro del equipo, lo admito fue un error mío, creo que mejor se queda como miembro del equipo o acaso no les gusta el KakashixIruka por que a mi si y por eso lo hice. Además en también tendré de invitado al lindo Naru… otra cosa tenia que decirles. Yami Laureo: Me ibas a presentar con tus lectoras. L: si era eso bueno les presento a mi Yami ella es la que me ayuda a escribir los lemon y otras partes del fic. YL: Mucho gusto, saldré de ves en cuando también dando mi opinión. **

**Por ultimo el próximo capitulo será la "cita" de los chicos y posiblemente uno de los intentos de Kakashi. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**La AIOYAK (Asociación Internacional de Otakus Y Akiba-keys) recomienda dejar reviews ya que esta comprobado científicamente que aumenta el animo de los escritores y por ello su imaginación.**

**Como veo que mandarles a Itachi no las asusta esto si lo hará les mandare a sus domicilios a Gai-sensei y a Rock Lee en el mismo paquete ellos las harán hacer ejercicio hasta desfallecer, así que píenselo.**

**Ja ne!!**

**Ahora si mis responsivas:**

**Yukinita: **si yo también quería que Sasu sufriera, gracias por tu apoyo espero sigas leyendo mi fic.

**Ishida Nauru:** Que milagro!!! Hace dos capitulos que no sabia de ti!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado que Sakura tuviera poderes es que me encantan esas series con poderes así que en mi fic no podían faltar, bueno espero que tu y tu Yami me dejen Review este ves y también espero pronto tu actualices tu fic de Naru que estoy muy angustiada por él.

**Daniela: **Gracias por tu review y espero este Cáp. también te haya gustado.

**Kikimaru: **Espero mi narración no haya estado tan desastrosa, lo de que Sakura tiene poderes pues fue un momento de locura y por que me gusta que los personajes tengas poderes lo cual les da cierto misterio, por otra parte Itachi… pues ya lo veras mas adelante, jajaja, gracias de nuevo por tu review ya que tu desde el principio me has dado ánimos y te lo agradezco mucho.

**Fiorellanime:** Gracias por tu review.

**Kennich: **Otra que por fin aparece!!! Desde el capitulo 1 no dabas señales de vida!!! La historia de Naruto ya la relate pero abra mas detalles unos Cáp. mas delante ya lo veras, que bueno que reapareciste, espero tu review.


	7. la primera cita

**Los jugadores**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 7: La primera cita… ¿cierto?**

Naruto caminaba calladamente al lado de Sasuke aun no estaba del todo seguro que hubiese sido una buena idea pasar el día con él pero Sakura lo había convencido y no le quedaba de otra que pasar el resto del día en compañía de su compañero, este por su parte estaba feliz y un poco asustado, primero por que si había conseguido salir con Naruto pero aun recordaba la advertencia de la pelirosa y eso lo hacia dudar seriamente de seguir con sus planes de usar al rubio para fastidiar a su hermano, además pensándolo bien el ojiazul no tenia la culpa de nada y tal vez no estaba bien usarlo para sus planes, así que decidió que al final del día después de terminada la "cita" decidiría que haría con respecto a sus planes, además un no comprendía por que se sentía tan nervioso y no solo eso si no que deseaba que el kitsune se lo pasara lo mejor posible ese día.

-Bueno Kistune ¿A dónde quieres ir? – dijo sonriendo sensualmente.

-No me digas kistune que parece que eres mi koibito – respondió el rubio, sus mejillas se habían tornado color carmesí.

-Pues eso lo podríamos arreglar – arrincono al ojiazul contra una pared de la calle por donde caminaban y acorto la distancia que los separaban quedando a centímetros uno del otro - ¿Quieres que lo arregle?

-¡no! Y aléjate de mí - pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejar al azabache.

-Pero yo solo estoy tratando de ser amigable – acorto aun mas la distancia y rozo levemente sus labios con los del peliazul – ¿te molesta que sea amigable?

-yo… yo… es que… - estaba muy alterado, la cercanía del Uchiha lo exaltaba, su respiración se estaba volviendo acelerada y eso no le agradaba, no quería volver a sufrir por alguien; así que ahora si empujo levemente a Sasuke para que se alejara de él – ya no hagas eso, si vas a seguir comportándote de ese modo mejor regresare a mi casa.

-De acuerdo me comportare pero yo nunca me rindo y yo quiero que tu te conviertas en mi pareja.

El rubio ya no respondió nada y se limito a seguir caminando, Sasuke lo siguió.

-¿Qué has decidido?, ¿A dónde iremos?

-No lo se, tu fuiste el que me invito, así que tu decide.

-ok, entonces que te parece si vamos el zoológico, cerca de ahí se encuentra un acuario, así que llegando puedes decidir a cual de los dos quieres ir ¿te parece?

-Me encantan esos lugares – le respondió sonriendo, por ese mismo gesto el Uchiha se sonrojo, esa sonrisa le había parecido deslumbrante.

Así que para que el rubio no notara su sonrojo se volteo eludiendo la mirada de su acompañante, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez fue el ojiazul quien le dio alcance, en lo que resto de camino no dijeron nada, hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban sus dos posibles lugares para su "cita".

-¿Qué has decidido? – inquirió curioso el ojinegro.

-Hace mucho que no voy al zoológico pero también hace mucho que no voy a un acuario y además ninguno de estos dos los conozco… - el chico tomo su cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a hacer gestos un poco raros.

-Ya que no te decides y te di la oportunidad iremos al zoológico, además tienen unos lugares muy buenos para comer, ¿estas de acuerdo?

-¡hai! – Uzumaki se alegraba de a no haberse visto en la necesidad de elegir, ya que a él le encantaban los animales – vamos a ver primero a los felinos.

-¿Por qué a los felinos? – le pregunto el Uchiha mientras compraba las entradas para el zoo.

-Es que… - se acerco al azabache y le susurro en el oído – tu me recuerdas a un neko…-se alejo y viéndolo con una sonrisa en su cara termino la frase - … con esto podré saber que felino eres.

-No estés diciendo tonterías y entremos – lo tomo por el brazo para que de unas ves por todas entraran.

Al entrar fueron a donde le había pedido Naruto que fueran ya que tenían en un mismo sitio a los felinos que exhibían, el rubio estuvo viendo atento a cada uno para decidir cual era el que mas se parecía a Sasuke después de media hora de estar viendo a todos los grandes felinos que tenían y al a ver alternado su vista del felino al Uchiha le comunico su decisión.

-Ya lo decidí Sasuke – el azabache le presto atención no tanto por su "gran decisión" sino por que lo había llamado por su nombre cosa que nunca había hecho – tu eres igual a esta hermosa pantera negra dijo señalando al precioso animal que se encontraba majestuosamente posado sobre una rama.

-¿Qué me parezco a esa pantera? – dijo un poco asombrado, le sorprendió que escogiera ese felino pues era el animal que mas le gustaba al Uchiha, esbozo una media sonrisa al pensarlo – Me parece bien… ahora como tu ya has decidido es mi turno ¿te parece?

-¿tu turno? – lo pensó un momento hasta que entendió a que de refería – yo ya tengo un animal designado ¿recuerdas?

-Si pero como sabrás no hay una sola raza de kistunes, así que yo decidiré cual es el que mas se parece a ti.

-Seguro aunque te diga que no lo hagas lo harás así que no tengo otro remedio.

Se dirigieron a los distintos sitios en los que estaban ubicados los diferentes kistunes, a deferencia de Naruto para no tener que volver a ver muchas veces a los mismo animales, el azabache se quedaba observando a cada uno por un buen rato hasta que le parecía que ya había visto suficiente sobre el comportamiento de ese animal, así después de 1 hora de observación el ojinegro tenia se veredicto.

-¿ya te decidiste por uno Sasuke?, quiero descansar un rato – dijo exagerando el kistune.

-Si ya lo he decidido tu eres idéntico a ese ultimo kistune que observe – (aquí de antemano una disculpa por que en estos momentos no se me viene a la mente alguna especie de zorro así que solo dirá la descripción) – su pelaje era dorado, igual a tu cabello, además parecía algo hiperactivo y por ultimo al igual que a ti… todo el mundo lo admira embelesados por su hermosura - ante esas ultimas palabras el rubio se sonrojo sobremanera.

"_Que yo soy hermoso debe estar bromeando" _pensaba Naruto.

-Por tu mirada puedo ver que no me crees ¿verdad?, no importa… anda vamos a tomar algo que me ha dado mucha sed.

-…eh, si, esta bien… vamos.

Entraron en una de las cafeterías que había cerca de donde se encontraban, se sentaron en una mesa que estaba alejada de la mayoría de los clientes (esto me recuerda a cierta cena con el hermano de Sasu-chan), Sasuke pidió un capuchino frió (tiene otro nombre pero no lo recuerdo TT) y por su parte Naruto pidió un té helado, mientras esperaban su orden hablaron un rato.

-…y que te pareció mi decisión, eres igual a ese kistune.

-Ahora tu eres el que dice tonterías, no soy tan lindo como ese animalito – de nuevo estaba rojo.

-Tienes razón – el rubí lo volteo a ver – eres mucho mas hermoso.

-Ya déjalo – parecía que Naru estaba compitiendo con un semáforo.

-Te ves hermoso sonrojado – dijo con un tono sumamente sensual.

Sasuke comenzó a deslizarse para acercarse al ojiazul (era de esas mesas que ponen en las esquinas y que los asientos están todos pegados, no se si me explico), la distancia entre ellos se hacia cada vez menor, el kistune pensaba en alejarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía y por su parte el azabache no se detenía; sus cuerpos ya habían quedado uno al lado del otro y ahora estaba acercando su boca a la del rubio… sus labios estaban por tocarse cuando…

-Aquí están sus ordenes – dijo sonriente la camarera sin notar que había interrumpido al Uchiha.

-A-arigato… - respondió Naruto algo acalorado.

-¿se les ofrece algo mas?

-… si, me gustaría una rebanada de pastel de chocolate – no es que tuviera mucha hambre pero con tal de que alguien llegara a de nuevo por si Sasuke volvía a acercarse lo motivo a pedir el pastel.

-Enseguida le traigo su orden – el ojinegro la fulminaba con la mirada por haberlo interrumpido.

-¿en que estábamos? – dijo el Uchiha.

-que yo recuerde… nada en especial – "seria muy tonto si el dijera: así estaban a punto de besarme".

-Pero yo si recuerdo.

Se había separado un poco por la llegada de la camarera pero ahora volvía a acercarse peligrosamente.

-Sasuke… por… favor… - de nuevo su cuerpo no le respondía, comenzaba a odiar su cuerpo por no obedecerle (Tu cuerpo me obedece a mi jajá y yo quiero que no se mueva así que lo siento).

-Solo quiero volver a probar tus labios… desde esa vez que te mate no he podido dejar de recordar el sabor de tus labios – todo esto lo dijo a en de la boca del ojiazul, este sentía el aliento de azabache chocar contra su boca lo cual le provoco un pequeño espasmo, esto no paso desapercibido para el neko (que lindo se oye) - … veo que tu también quieres volver a probarme.

-Eso no… es cierto.

-Ahora mismo lo veremos.

Sus labios se unieron, primero fue solo un simple contacto pero Sasuke quería probar a fondo esa boca y esa era su oportunidad, así que mordió el labio inferior del rubio esto hizo que este abriera la boca para protestar cosa que el azabache aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cavidad contraria, el ojiazul trataba de no corresponder al beso pero no podía evitarlo la lengua del ojinegro lo incitaba demasiado segundo después también el kistune movía su lengua y recorría a su vez la boca del Uchiha… pero escucharon pasos y se separaron para fastidio del neko.

-Lamento la demora… aquí le traigo su pastel.

-Muchas gracias – respondió de inmediato Naruto, de nuevo el azabache miraba con rencor, ahora si la camarera lo noto así que se alejo rápidamente.

-No deberías verla de esa manera, la asustaste – le reprocho el rubio.

-Ella tiene la culpa por interrumpirme… por fin logro que respondas a mi beso y a ella se lo ocurre aparecer - el ojiazul volvió a ponerse rojo por el comentario del azabache.

-Yo… bueno… es que… - ni siquiera sabia como reprocharle ya que era verdad que el también había participado.

-Te ves tan lindo sonrojado.

-¡no me digas lindo! – dijo haciendo pucheros el ojiazul.

-Pero es la verdad… - de nuevo acortaba al distancia – ahora dime, quieres ser MI kistune – pregunto poniendo especial énfasis en el "mi"

-Apenas y nos conocemos, además tú hablaste mal de mi amiga y sobre todo… - "eres hermano de Itachi" pensó con tristeza el kistune.

-¿Sobre todo? – inquirió un poco extrañado el ojinegro.

-Es que tú eres… un Uchiha.

-Y eso que tiene que ver – empezaba a tener una leve sospecha de a que se refería el Uzumaki pero deseaba oírlo de sus propios labios para estar seguro.

-En el pasado yo… no tuve una buena experiencia con otro Uchiha – había bajado su cabeza y el flequillo de su pelo tapaba sus ojos.

-¿Supongo que hablas de mi hermano?

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, cuando vio el semblante del ojiazul su determinación de solo conquistarlo para fastidiar a su hermano se derrumbo por completo no se sentía capaz de lastimar a ese chico, en esos momentos parecía el ser mas frágil y necesitado de protección que había visto jamás, deseaba librarlo de esa tristeza que lo rodeaba, quería verlo sonreír sinceramente y también quería que lo quisiera.

-Naruto, no te pongas así, por favor… no te ves lindo triste me gusta mas como te ves sonrojado – el rubio alzo al vista y sonrió tiernamente a Sasuke provocando que ahora el que se sonrojara fuera el.

-¿Sabes? Tu también te vez lindo sonrojado – el Uchiha solo desvió su mirada para otro lado pero no hizo ningún reproche por el comentario.

-Ahora que vuelves a ser tu, me responderás – ahora clavo su mirada en los ojos celestes que tenia enfrente - Antes de que me vuelvas a decir que soy un Uchiha si lo soy pero nunca me parecería a mi hermano, lo odio… es destruyo nuestra familia y nunca se lo perdonare, si bien es cierto que ambos somos futbolistas yo jamás me comportaría como el… jamás te haré daño Naru.

-Eso también me lo dijo el y como ves no cumplió – ahora sonrió pero esta vez fue triste y melancólica.

-Ya te dije que no soy como el, además tienes personas que si yo te hiciese algo acamarían conmigo – esto lo dijo pensando en Sakura.

-Déjame pensarlo, por favor.

-Esta bien te daré tiempo – "pero no demasiado, por que ahora en verdad quiero que seas MIO" – bueno ¿te parece si seguimos?

-¿seguimos? – el rubio pensaba que se refería a seguirse besando.

-Si, ahora que ya cada uno tiene su animal protector podemos ver con tranquilidad a los demás animales o ¿ya quieres irte?

-No, tienes razón vamos a ver a los demás animales; quiero ver a los osos… - le sonrió, era la primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo que el rubio sonreirá sinceramente.

Toda esta escena era observaba por un pequeño pájaro peculiar ya que el color de su plumaje era rosa, si alguno de los dos hubiese estado mas atento a otra cosa que no fuese su acompañante habría notado al ave, esta emprendió vuelo para informar a su ama sobre lo que había visto. Arribo en una casa hermosa color azul e ingreso a la casa por una ventana que estaba abierta, la esperaban en la habitación dos chicas que se encontraban tomando té con algunos dulces, cuando la vieron entrar una de las dos chicas estiro su brazo para que el ave se posara en su mano.

-Dime pequeña ¿Qué has visto?

El ave comenzó a cantar y al parecer las dos jóvenes entendían a la perfección que era lo que les decía por medio de esa canción, al terminar le ofrecieron uno de los dulces que estaban comiendo como premio por su buen trabajo el pajarito lo acepto, se alejo de las chicas y se poso en otro lugar de la habitación donde había otra ave, pero esta era de color azul marino.

-Al parecer ese joven se esta portando bien con tu amigo ¿no? – dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-Si pero aun así lo seguiré vigilando, mira que besarlo en su primera salida juntos – dijo tratando de sonar molesta – pero por otro lado me alegra que se este divirtiendo, él se lo merece yo se que ha sufrido mucho solo por eso me atreví a amenazar de esa manera a Sasuke.

-Lo se, tú me tenias a mi pero el pesar de tener a sus padres no pudo evitar sumergirse en la oscuridad.

-Pero ahora eso no le pasara por que me tiene a mi… y me gustaría que él te conociera ¿te parece?

-Claro, Sakura-chan, estate encantada de poder conocer a Naruto-san, por lo que me has contado y al ver cuanto te preocupas por él, no me cabe la menor duda de que debe ser una persona tipo sol, aunque el aun no lo sepa.

-Seguramente tienes razón… nosotras las personas tipo luna que necesitamos de la luz de alguien buscamos desesperadamente a alguien tipo sol para que nos ilumine y caliente con su luz y cariño (Esto de las personas tipo sol y luna lo saque de Karekano).

La peliazul no dijo nada más y no era que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir su amiga pero también estaba convencida de que no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que se limito a seguir bebiendo su té.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nuestro lindos chicos pasearon por otro rato por todo el zoológico viendo a los diferentes animales, Naruto a cada momento decía que eran tiernos o lindos por su parte el azabache solo asentía pero de ninguna manera diría algo parecido a menos que se lo dijera al kistune. Después de dirigieron al área de juego de destreza que tenían, tenias que juntar unos boletitos de cada juego que usabas y luego podías cambiarlo por algún premio; Naruto primero no quería entrar pero vio que uno de los premios era un lindo puma negro de peluche y lo quería a como diera lugar (quería imaginarse que era de Sasu); sus ojos sacaron unas llamitas en signo de determinación y así se lanzo a cuanto juego encontró, en la mayoría ganaba una buena cantidad de boletos.

-De algo debían servirme todos estos años de entrenamiento – parecía un niño pequeño en esos momentos

Por su parte el ojinegro también estaba recolectando boletos por una parte con los juego y usando sus poderes de seducción, se acercaba a algún grupito de chicas y hablaba con ellas por un corto tiempo y luego les decía (aquí usando todos sus dones histriónicos) que necesitaba ganar ese peluche de kistune por que su hermanito pequeño estaba muy enfermo y quería darle ese gusto, estas por supuesto con ríos de lagrimas le entregaban sus boletos (yo también se los daría TT); él se iba sonriente y buscaba el siguiente grupo, pero luego comenzó a jugar también sobre todo los que eran simuladores de juegos, por supuesto en el simulador de fútbol gano muchos boletos y con estos por fin completo todo los boletos que necesitaba; fue con la encargada de entregar los regalos, le dio todos los boletos y a cambio le entregaron el peluche, se trataba de un zorrito color rojo fuego, pero portaba unas lindas orejitas y una esponjaba cola.

A Naruto por su parte le faltaban aun le faltaban boletos, estaba algo cansado, así que mejor trato de localizar a Sasuke, una ves que lo hizo se reunió con él.

-Creo que no conseguiré el peluche que quiero – le dijo desanimado al Uchiha.

-¿para que quieres ese peluche?

-Será un recuerdo de mi primera cita contigo, me he divertido mucho contigo, ahora veo que eres una persona muy agradable – el azabache desvió la mirada para que el rubio no notara su sonrojo.

-Yo conseguiré los boletos que te falten ¿ok?, mientras tanto cuida a mi kistune – le entrego el peluche.

-¿Cuándo conseguiste esto? – pregunto extrañado el ojiazul.

-Cuando tú estabas tratando de conseguir tu peluche pero yo si logre conseguir mí objetivo.

-Pero se necesitan casi la misma cantidad de boletos que para conseguir el mió.

-Tengo mis métodos… ahora dime cuantos te faltan.

-….50 – dijo avergonzado el kistune.

-¿tantos? – exclamo asombrado el Uchiha.

-Si… - respondió algo avergonzado.

-Bueno no importa… ahora veras como se deben obtener boletos.

Como ya había pasado algún tiempo las chicas a las que les había pedido boletos ya no estaban así que podía volver a pedir a las chicas del lugar, pero ahora fue mas fácil por que la mayoría lo reconoció como el futbolista que era, esta vez no uso el pretexto de hermanito sino que solo les sonrió seductoramente y les pidió que si le podían regalar algunos boletos pues quería uno de los peluches que daban de regalo, cuando se los entregaban ahora les daba un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento antes de irse, alguna que otra casi se desmaya por el leve contacto ya que muchas solo eran aficionadas a Konoha por que ahí jugaba Sasuke aunque no sabían casi nada de fútbol (aunque ahora también lo veían por el lindo Naru), cuando regreso con el rubio lo veía asombrado por su forma de conseguir los boletos que le faltaban.

-¡Esa es tu grandiosa manera de obtener los boletos que me faltaban! – el azabache no entendía por que la molestia del Uzumaki - … ¡no los quiero!, mejor sigo intentando conseguirlos yo… - el ojinegro sonrió maliciosamente y abrazo por detrás a Naruto que ya se iba a tratar de conseguir los boletos que le faltaban.

-Ne… Naru-chan, ¿te dieron celos? – dijo susurrando al oído de kistune.

-Suéltame que no ves que estamos en publico…como… puedes… - "si tengo celos pero ni muerto lo admito, además el no es nada mió puede hacer lo que le plazca" – aunque los tuviera tu y yo no somos mas que amigos así que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-No me importa además sabes que sino somos nada es por que tu no quieres… anda acepta los boletos, solos los conseguí por que te veías muy ilusionado de tener ese peluche y yo solo quiero verte sonreír.

-Bueno si los acepto pero ya suéltame…

Sasuke lo soltó, le entrego el fruto de su esfuerzo y se dirigió a conseguir su peluche, no sin antes regresarle el suyo al ojinegro; cuando ambos tuvieron sus peluches decidieron que debían regresar a sus respectivas casas, pero ahora el Uchiha llamo a uno de sus sirvientes para que le llevaran su auto (digo no es posible que siempre ande a pie y menos con lo que debe de ganar), así que cuando salieron ya estaba el auto en la entrada.

-Vamos sube – dijo Sasuke mientras habría la puerta del copiloto – te llevo a tu casa.

-Pero no esta tan lejos puedo regresar caminando.

-Anda, soy su pareja por el día de hoy así que permíteme el honor de llevarte – cerro la puerta del auto, acerco a Naru tomo una de sus manos y la beso o\\\\\o – vamos Naru-chan.

Ni siquiera se opuso a que el azabache lo subiera al auto ya que estaba demasiado azorado por lo que acababa este de hacer, ya que ese acto le había apreciado completamente (YL: cursi… Recibe un golpe por parte de Laureo L: No pedí tu opinión) romántico, nunca nadie había tenido esa clase de gesto hacia él (claro Naru eso es natural casi siempre eso lo hacen con las chicas pero tu eres tan lindo), el resto del camino no dijo nada pues aun estaba algo shokeado, solo regreso a la realidad cuando noto que el auto se había detenido y que el Uchiha lo miraba curioso.

-¿en que piensas Naru?

-En nada, je – dijo llevándose una manos en la nuca – te agradezco mucho el día de hoy me divertí mucho.

-Yo también, espero pronto se repita y ya sabes estoy esperando mi respuesta.

-eh… si, por supuesto.

Estaba por salir del coche pero Sasuke se lo impidió jalándolo así él y haciendo que de nuevo sus labios se tocaran, fue un simple toque, al separarse el rubio salio lo mas rápido que pudo del auto.

-Nos vemos en los entrenamientos Naru

-Nos…vemos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otra parte en otro lugar, para ser exactos un hermoso parque se encontraban dos jóvenes comiendo un helado.

-Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación Iruka-kun.

-En realidad no fue nada, no tenía nada que hacer el día de hoy.

-Iruka-kun, ¿sigues pensando que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? – pregunto con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Yo… no es que piense que no eres bueno… pero es que existen, pequeñas cosas las cuales me hacen estar inseguro…….

-¿Cuáles son?, tal ves pueda hacer algo al respecto.

-Eso lo dudo son cosas que no se pueden cambiar, el hecho de que usted sea mayor que yo (no recuerdo si ya había dicho cuanto años le llevaba), también por que usted es el entrenador…

-Sigues pensando que te beneficiaria mas al ser mi pareja, ¿en serio crees que soy ese tipo de persona? De hecho si fueras mi pareja te exigiría aun más por ese simple hecho; nuestra diferencia de edad no me parece mala, ya que eso me hace más experimentado en muchas áreas – esto lo dijo con un tono cargado de sensualidad.

El castaño se sonrojo mucho al entender a que aspectos se refería y aun mas al imaginarse a el y Kakashi en situaciones muy comprometedoras.

-No digas esas cosas… Ese es otro de los problemas ambos somos hombres – mas bien parecía que trataba de autoconvenserce que eso no estaba bien.

-Vamos, vivimos en pleno siglo XI eso ya no es raro.

-Y lo ultimo y mas grave tú eres un gigoló y si fueses mi pareja no quisiera que estuvieras coqueteando con cuanta persona se te cruza enfrente.

-¡oh!, con que ese es el problema… me lo hubieras dicho antes, te prometo que de ahora en adelante solo tendré ojos para ti

-Así nada mas vas a dejas tu modo de ser – exclamo sorprendido el jugador.

-Si, no me será difícil la verdad es que yo no siempre fui así de hecho solo lo hacia para que sintieras celos – revelo con cinismo el peliplateado.

-solo lo hacías por mi

-Claro pero ahora que veo que no te agrada y que así tendré más posibilidades de estar contigo pues lo dejare.

-Pero somos hombres

-Ya te dije que eso no importa en estos tiempos además me he dado cuenta que muchos en el equipo son así.

-¿Cómo que muchos son asi?

-Pues si, a algunos de los jugadores tambien las gustan los hombres asi que no se extra;arian de vernos juntos, ademas no creo que se opusieran de alguna forma… asi que ¿aceptas ser mi koibito? – dijo con gran seriedad el entrenador.

-… - en verdad le gustaba Kakashi asi que… - me arriesgare, si alguien ha de romperme el corazon quiero que tu seas el primero.

-No tendras que esperar de ninguna manera que te rompa el corazon… ahora vamos a celebrar nuestra union.

-¿union?, eso suena como si nos hubieramos casado.

-Bueno tu me entiendes, ¿no?

Kakashi tomo de la mu;eca al casta;o y se lo llevo a rastras a un lujoso restaurant don de cenaron y bebieron juntos, felices por estar en compa;ia del otro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto se encontraba recostado en su sofa contemplando el techo de su casa cuando su celular sono indicandole que tenia un mensaje (vamos no es posible que no tengan celulares), se trataba de un mensaje de Sakura este decia:

_Hola Naru-chan, como te fue en tu cita? Se besaron? Espero me llames y me lo cuentes todo con detalle._

De primera instancia el ojiazul se sonrojo por lo de que si se habian besado pues habia recordado los momentos que habia pasado hace algunas horas con Sasuke, pero después sonrio, en verdad su amiga se preocupaba por él, por ello le hablaria y le contaria en exclusiva sobre su cita con el delantero mas cotizado (como lo acababa de comprobar hace rato) del equipo de Konoha.

Tomo el telefono fijo de su casa y marco el numero de su amiga, esta le contesto de inmediato.

-Naru-chan, estaba esperando ansiosa tu llamada… cuantame todo, no omitas nada - se escuchaba muy entusiasmada.

-Pues veras…

Asi le conto toda su cita, hasta con algo de pena los besos que el Uchiha le habia robado (que envidia, asi que tambien a mi me los robe) y tambien sobre la proposicion del azabache sobre que fuera su pareja, en este momento del relato se quedo callado.

-Se lo que estas pensando Naru-chan y se la razon por la cual dudas, ademas no tienes mucho tiempo de conocerlo… en mi opinión, debes dejar pasar un poco de tiempo para que lo conoscas mejor y te formes una mejor idea de cómo es en realidad y si en verdad como el dice no se parece a su… bueno ya sabes a "él"… se que tomaras la mejor decisión.

El uzumaki colgo y se tiro de nuevo a pensar, Sakura tenia razon era mejor dejar pasar un tiempo, no queria que le pasara lo mismo, claro que algo en el fondo le decia que Sasuke no lo da;aria pero lo mismo habia pensado de Itachi asi que ahora no podia confiar en sus intintos, el tiempo decidiria todo.

**N.A: Hola a tods como estan? Aquí les dejo el capitulo 7, con todo y mi mano espinzada, la primera cita de estos lindos chicos, complaci a las que me pedian que sacara el lado seductor de Sasuke aunque claro ahí no acabaran sus esfuerzos y pues claro aun queda la duda sobre que decidira al final Naru-chan, la culpa la tiene Itachi al cual quiero mucho pero hizo sufrir al lindo kistune, bueno el tambien después saldra ya veran… ademas como habran notado todo fue muy rosita y la razon fue que mi Yami esta viendo Princesa Princesa y entonces ni me pela, pero bueno no la culpo los chicos están. **

**Ja neee!!!!!**

**Bueno ya sabes la AIOAK (Asociación Internacional de Otakus y Akiba-keys) recomienda amplamente dejar reviews ya que esta comprobado que con esto el entusiasmo de los escritores aumenta y tambien su imaginación para los capitulos.**

**Y ademas si no lo hacen mandare a Gai-sensei y a su querido alumno Lee para que les den un entrenamiento especial, el cual consiste en… 300 vueltas a su cuadra en posición de pino.**

**Ahora las reponsivas, ¡me llegaron 8 review! Me siento muy feliz:**

**Ishida Nayru: **Gracias por darte tiempo de dejarme un review, y tambien que bueno que ya actualizaste, aunque sigo queriendo que Naru se haga vampiro, espero no quedarme con las ganas, bueno espero me dejes otro review, por que en verdad los tuyos y los de otras cuantas personas en verdad los espero con ansias.

**Yukinita:** Te salvaste de esos dos, pero crème si tuvieron que ir a alguno que otro lugar. Siento haber tardado pero creo que no fue tanto tiempo como con algunos fic que estoy leyendo y tengo que esperar mucho para el siguiente capitulo y si Naru corriendo asi… bueno, espero pronto tu actualizacion que yo ya lo he hecho.

**Kikimaru:** Gracias por la comprensión sobre el partido y bueno aquí tienes la cita espero no te haya decepcionado y bueno lo que le dijo Itachi a Haku lo sabras mas adelante.

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei:** No me has abandonado sensei TT, lo de los poderes los se… estaba en un lapsus y ahora le tengo que sacar partido a mi momento de tonteria, te apoyo experto por el SasuNaru yo tampoco lo soporto prefiero a Itachi, él al menos sigue firme en sus convicciones, lo de la pelea es buena idea… de hecho te dire que en el otro capitulo saldra todavía no interactuara con Naru y Sasu pero si saldra, lo de Kakashi e Iruka pues es que a i si me agrada la pareja, lo de Naru haciendo chilenas bueno ya lo habia dicho los super campeones me afectaron y espero tu review en mi otra historia.

**Fiorellanime**: Que bueno que te pareciera decente mi narración del partido y lo de los celos… mmmm, si me gusta ver a Sasu celoso de hecho asi pienso que seria si tuviera pareja asi que bueno, no te preocupes no se hara el difícil por mucho tiempo mas pero comprende el pobre esta destrozado por lo que paso con Itachi no podia lanzarlo luego luego a los brazos de Sasu.

**Sumireko-chan:** no te preocupes por no haber dejado en el anterior review pero que bueno que lo hiciste en este y que bueno que apoyas el kakashiXIruka.

**lulu116:** Hola…. Bienvenida, es el primer review que dejas verdad?, que bueno que te haya gustado eso de que Sakura sea el angel guardian de Naru, con eso de que muchas la odian pero a mi no me cae tan mal y como ves pues Sasu no se tranquilizo del todo pero tampoco se paso de la raya, espero tambien esta ves me dejes un review.

**la maga:** Que honor que mi fic sea el segundo Yaoi que leas, creo que este genero es muy interesante y ademas estoy tratando de que no sea solo lemon sin historia, asi que espero ansiosamente tu review para saber que te parecio este capitulo.


	8. Un regalo inesperado y

**Los jugadores**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 8: Un regalo inesperado y el inesperado consuelo.**

Los dos amigos se encontraban disfrutando en una pequeña feria que pasaba por la cuidad, Naruto aun estaba de vacaciones por así decirlo por lo que no dudo en pasar el día con su mejor amiga.

-Me estoy divirtiendo mucho Sakura-chan – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que embeleso a los que tuvieron la suerte de verla.

-Que bueno que te estés divirtiendo tanto Naru-chan pero ¿Por qué no invitaste a Sasuke?

-Es… que… yo…

-Aun no tienes una respuesta para él y por eso mismo no quieres verlo ¿me equivoco?

-Que bien me conoces.

-Claro, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve y además eres tan tierno cuando estas sonrojado – dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella, chocando sus mejillas y rozándolas tiernamente.

-Arigato – ella siempre le hacia sentir tan querido y querido cosa que él apreciaba sobre manera – yo siento lo mismo que tú.

-¿honto? – dijo separándolo de ella y mirándolo fijamente.

-Hai.

-aahhh… ¡vamos a celebrar nuestra nueva hermandad!

Jalo de un brazo al kitsune y se lo llevo a rastras a un puesto de comida una vez ahí pidió dos hot dogs y dos refrescos, cuando se los dieron de nuevo arrastro al chico pero ahora hacia una banca.

-Vamos a comer Naru-chan – dijo completamente feliz.

-Hai, nee-chan.

-¿me llamaste nee-chan? – dijo con los ojos llenos de estrellitas.

-¿te molesta que lo haya hecho?

-Para nada me alegra mucho.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos disfrutando en la feria subieron a muchas atracciones y comieron muchas cosas, por la noche se despidieron, Naruto llevo a su casa a Sakura.

-Bueno Naru-chan, nos vemos – dijo desde la entrada de su casa la pelirosa.

-Claro Sakura-chan… ¿vas a tener algo que hacer mañana?

-Pues… si, je, lo siento quede con una amiga pero sabes tengo muchas ganas de que la conozcas ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras mañana? Ella también tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

-Si es una amiga tuya seguramente me caerá muy bien.

-Ella me fue la que no me dejo en los momentos de dificultad por eso quiero que tu eres muy importante para mi la conozcas.

-Me parece bien, ¿a que hora quieres que las venga a recoger? – pregunto alegremente el kitsune.

-Como a las diez.

Ahora si se despidieron, el rubio regreso a su casa, muy emocionado por conocer a la amiga de Sakura ya que si para su "hermana" esa persona era importante para él también lo seria; cuando llego a la entrada de su departamento lo que encontró lo dejo fascinado en una pequeña canastita se encontraba un hermoso zorrito rojo (aclaro que no estoy a favor de que se tengan animales salvajes como mascotas pero Naru-chan se vería muy mono teniendo de mascota un kitsune ¿no), el animalito tenia un moño muy lindo en el cuello y además una nota, el zorrito en cuanto vio al chico salio de la canasta y corrió hasta él, parecía saber para quien seria su dueño .

-¡que lindo eres!... – dijo tomando al animalito entre sus brazos, este de inmediato hizo ruiditos de felicidad - …veamos quien te trajo.

Tomo la nota que se encontraba atada a la canasta y reconoció para su sorpresa que se trataba de la letra de…

-Itachi…

La caligrafía era la misma, no podía tratarse de otra persona, la nota citaba lo siguiente:

_Un kitsune para otro kitsune._

_Atte. Itachi Uchiha_

-No puede ser… ¿Por qué me hace esto? – Dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo dejando salir pequeñas lagrimas, su mascota noto la repentina tristeza de su amo y comenzó a lamer tiernamente la mejilla del rubio – je, arigato… tu no tienes la culpa de quien te trajo así que te quedaras conmigo a partir de ahora ¿te parece?

El animalito pareció comprender, formo una mueca que al chico le pareció una sonrisa.

-Bueno debo ponerte un nombre… te gusta Shizuka (tranquilidad) - el animalito asintió – bueno entremos tengo hambre y supongo que tu también.

En una esquina un joven un poco más grande que el rubio había observado toda la escena, había visto llorar al chico y sabía que era por su culpa.

-No tenía otra opción Naru…

Se dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar.

Mientras tanto dentro del departamento todo era felicidad, Naruto estaba feliz por su nuevo "compañero" de departamento, la verdad antes ya se había planteado comprar una mascota pero esta era perfecta, se notaba que esa persona aun lo conocía a la perfección, aunque también se preguntaba por que le había hecho un regalo.

-…no creo que se haya enterado de lo que hice, la prensa nunca lo supo adema siempre traigo muñequeras o algo que cubra las cicatrices – dijo observándose las muñecas, Shizuka se acerco al chico y con su patita comenzó a rascarle la pierna en señal de que tenia hambre - … gomen, veamos que comen los zorros… creo que carne pero aun te ves un poco pequeño ¿Qué hago?... a si okasa sabrá que hacer.

Tomo el teléfono y le llamo, pronto la voz de su madre respondió el teléfono, ella sabría ya que era bióloga y se especializaba en los mamíferos por lo que sabia sus hábitos alimenticios, después el mismo averiguaría mejor como mantener saludable a su mascota, la conversación no duro mucho para tristeza de la madre del chico pero este tenia que darle de comer algo pronto a su mascota por que este parecía estarse planteando probar el sabor de los sillones.

-Ni se te ocurra pequeño… ven mi okasa dice que por tu tamaño aun eres pequeño por lo que puedo darte algo de leche y un poco de carne pero molida y para tu fortuna tengo de esa carne… anda ven Shizuka.

El pequeño animalito lo siguió felizmente hasta la cocina.

-¡eres tan tierno!... y además parece que entiendes todo lo que digo – cargo un momento al animalito y luego lo deposito en el suelo – bueno, aquí esta tu cena…

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, el pequeño kistune comenzó a devorar la comida bajo la feliz mirada del rubio que decidió llamar a su amiga ya que aunque si estaba feliz por el regalo que acababa de recibir la persona que se lo había mandado no lo hacia tan feliz.

-Moshi, moshi (bueno, bueno).

-Sakura-chan, pues disculpa que te llame y más teniendo en cuenta que nos acabamos de ver pero es que cuando llegue a mi departamento había un regalo enfrente de la puerta.

-¿en serio? Y ¿Quién te lo mando? – pregunto entusiasmada la chica.

-…Itachi… - dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿estas seguro?... – ahora el tono de su voz reflejaba su preocupación.

-Hai, era su letra y no solo eso si no que la firmo… Sakura-chan ¿Cómo pudo saber donde vivía?... ¿Por qué no me puede libre?

-Naru-chan… no te preocupes, no pasara nada…

-Aun me conoce muy bien me regalo… un kitsune.

-Disculpa que lo diga pero en verdad te conoce es el regalo ideal para ti.

-Tienes razón… hablar contigo me ha calmado, me sentía un poco triste por esto pero ahora me siento mejor.

-¿no quieres que vaya a verte? – estaba ejerciendo muy bien su papel de hermana.

-No y si tu preocupación es por si me da por beber no te preocupes… este animalito es muy listo y creo que él mismo me quitaría la botella si me viera tomando, además con la cruda que tuve el otro día quede escarmentado.

-Confiare en ti pero mañana a primera hora estaré ahí en tu casa junto con Hinata para ver como estas ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con tono de amenaza, a lo cual el ojiazul solo pudo atinar a sonreír, era tan lindo que alguien además de sus padres se preocuparan por él.

-Te prometo que mañana estaré integro esperándote.

Cuando colgó su pequeña mascota ya había terminado de comer y lo miraba como expectante.

-¿Qué pasa?... – el zorrito, salio de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y comenzó a rascarla (puede que sea un zorro pero esta bien entrenado y no le causara problemas a Naru )

Naruto pareció entender que quería y abrió la puerta, siguió el animalito el cual aunque si parecía tener prisa esperaba a su dueño; (ya saben salieron para que el pequeño hiciera sus necesidades que necesidad ahí de describirlo pero necesitaba que Naru saliera), se sentó en una banca frente al edificio en donde vivía y vio como Shizuka corría de un lado para otro.

-Oe, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Y ¿por que ahí un kitsune corriendo como loco por la calle?

-Sasuke, kombanwua (creo que así se dice buenas noche si no es así me dicen) pues ese zorrito es mió y lo saque a pasear.

-Que lindo MI kitsune ahora tiene un kitsune de mascota – eso le hizo recordar al rubio la nota y por eso sintió un escalofrió.

-No digas eso de nuevo… - dijo con mirada sombría.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañado el azabache.

-Me hace recordar a la persona que me dejo el regalo.

-¿No te agrada esa persona? ¿Te hizo algo malo? – el Uchiha comenzaba a preocuparse por la actitud del chico.

-Pues yo lo quería… lo quiero mucho pero él me lastimo profundamente… por su culpa y por mi debilidad mis padres se angustiaron por mi.

-Estas hablando de mi hermano ¿me equivoco? – dijo sentándose a su lado y tomándolo de los hombros.

-Hai…

-¿Cómo es que sabe donde vives? ¿Te hizo algo? – le angustiaba el pensar que su hermano lo hubiese hecho algo al pequeño kitsune.

-Ahora… no pero en el pasado si y el hecho de que ahora me deje un regalo trae a mi mente recuerdos muy dolorosos… que… yo… quisiera… olvidar.

No pudo mas comenzó a llorar de nuevo, la verdad desde que ha entrado al departamento había tenido ganas de hacerlo de nuevo pero no quería preocupar a su amiga cuando la llamara por eso no había llorado de nuevo pero sentía que podía hacerlo que la persona que tenia frente a él lo reconfortaría por que con Sasuke se sentía protegido como nunca antes se había sentido ni con Itachi en su momento se había sentido de esa manera.

-Gomenasai… no debería llorar…

Un acto inesperado paso el chico lo atrajo hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente, el ojiazul podía escuchar lo latidos del corazón del ojinegro los cuales lo hacían sentir tranquilo.

-No debes disculparte por nada, estoy aquí para ti… aunque no lo creas sentí la necesidad de pasar por aquí, por alguna razón pensé que necesitabas que estuviera a tu lado en estos momentos.

-Arigato… disculpa, ¿podrías quedarte hoy conmigo?

Se había ruborizado al preguntarlo y por su parte el neko empezaba a tener una serie de imágenes en su mente no muy santas y menos adecuadas para la situación que se presentaba en ese momento.

-Para… que – consiguió decir.

-No quiero estar solo hoy… onegai – dijo separándose un poco de el azabache y mirándolo suplicante.

-C-claro – "como decirle que no con esos ojos de perro abandonado que pone" – bueno subamos se esta haciendo tarde y no vayan robarte a tu mascota por convertirle en abrigo.

-IE (no) – el chico agarro en el acto a su pequeño y no lo soltó en todo el trayecto de regreso a su casa hasta que estuvieron los tres dentro.

-¿Dónde dormiré? – pregunto el Uchiha "que sea en la misma cama que tu por kami".

-Pues supongo que en mi cama por que no hay otra habitación, yo dormiré en un futon.

-Aunque tu me hayas invitado a quedarme no puedo aceptar que duermas en un futon, duerme en tu cama…

-No me importa dormir en el futon…

-Te diré algo los dos dormiremos en la cama, ¿este bien? – de nuevo imágenes poco sanas pasaron por la mente de Sasuke.

- no, como crees – respondió completamente sonrojado el chico.

Sasuke tomo al kitsune por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, después llevo su boca hasta el oído del chico y le ronroneo (levanten la mano las que quieran que Sasuke les susurre algo al oído Laureo y Yami levantan la mano¬).

-No te haré nada, lo prometo… - el rubio trajo saliva por el nerviosismo que lo dominaba en esos momentos –… yo nunca me he aprovechado de nadie en mi vida y no lo empezare a hacer esta noche.

-Esta… bien – dijo deshaciéndose del agarre – vamos a… dormir.

-¡Hai!

Uzumaki jalo al chico hasta su cuarto donde le ofreció inmediatamente un pijama pero esta la rechazo.

-Solo duermo en boxers pero arigato.

-Bueno… me voy a cambiar – dijo asiendo ademán de salir del cuarto.

-Vamos, ambos somos hombre y además siempre nos vemos en los vestidores ya te he visto en boxers, así que no salgas.

-Demo… además tengo que preparar un lugar para que duerma Shizuka.

-¿Quién?

-Mi kitsune, aun no tiene donde dormir, no puedo hacer que duerma en la canasta donde me lo trajeron ¿verdad? – pregunto con algo de molestia.

-Ya entendí, ve a ver a tu mascota, yo ya me voy a dormir.

Sin mas se dirigió a la cama y se acostó, por su parte el rubio salio de la habitación y trato de encontrar no solo un lugar sino sobre que durmiera su pequeño zorrito, por fin encontró el lugar ideal, en su departamento había una pequeña chimenea así que lo instalo frente a esta ya que ahí le daría algo de calor, después puso uno de sus cojines mas mullidos.

-Bueno mientras compro algo mejor duerme en este cojín, prometo que mañana mismo intentare comprártelo, oyasuminasai Shizuka – el animalito hizo un pequeño ruidito en respuesta.

Naruto regreso a su cuarto y encontró a su invitado ya dormido profundamente, era de las cosas mas bellas que había visto, la luz que entraba a su cuarto hacían que la piel del chico se viera aun mas blanca y sus cabellos tenían un tono azul intenso en lugar del negro acostumbrado, el ojiazul se quedo fascinado admirando al joven que estaba acostado en su cama hasta que regreso a la realidad, se cambio rápidamente de ropa (quisiera estar en ese cuarto ¬) y se metió en la cama, primero no podía consolidar el sueño ya que le ponía muy nervioso el tener al azabache tan cerca de él pero su cansancio fue mas fuerte y cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Sasuke que enseguida recordó que no se encontraba en su casa y además sintió que alguien lo tenia abrazado por la cintura como su fuese un peluche pero no se movió ni hizo esfuerzos por soltarse más bien disfruto de la visión que tenia en esos momentos el chico al lado de él se veía tan tierno e inocente que uno no podía menos que pensar que lo defendería de lo que fuese con tal de poder verlo así tranquilo y apacible aparentemente sin ninguna preocupación.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar ver a Sakura junto una chica de cabello azul y ojos blancos.

-¡naruto, te dije que vendría temprano mas te vale no haberte emborrachado ayer!

Decía con tono amenazante la "hermana" de Naruto, pero luego vio la situación en la que encontraba a su ototo, el completamente dormido además abrazando a Sasuke y este ultimo aparentemente sin ropa (es que la sabana le tapaba los boxers); en esos momentos el rubio despierto por el rubio que se había suscitado, primero no entendió muy bien que estaba pasando hasta que volvió a observar a las personas que estaban en la habitación… Sakura con cara de asombro, Sasuke a su lado en boxers, y él mismo abrazando a este ultimo de manera algo posesiva, de inmediato soltó al ojinegro y se levanto de la cama.

-NO ES LO QUE CREES SAKURA-CHAN – decía el rubio mientras movía las manos delante de él.

-Te espero afuera Naru-chan, nos vemos Sasuke-kun.

-hmm – fue la única respuesta del mayor.

Una vez que las dos chicas salieron el rubio volteo a ver al joven que se encontraba acostado aun en su cama.

-Me puedes explicar como es que acabamos así – dijo muy alterado el kitsune.

-KAWAII – esa era Sakura, seguramente ya había descubierto a la mascota del chico.

-Bueno… pues yo te encontré en la calle, luego tu te pusiste a llorar y me dijiste que me quedara a dormir contigo… y la razón por la que despertamos así fue en primera por que no me dejaste dormir en el futon y dos por que seguramente tienes el síndrome del osito de peluche – respondió resumiendo lo mas posible los hechos de la noche anterior.

-¿síndrome del osito de peluche? –inquirió sin entender el rubio.

-Se trata de cuando una persona necesita dormir abrazada a algo o alguien en este caso – explico calmadamente el azabache.

-Ahora que lo dices siempre amanezco abrazando mi almohada o las sabanas – "bueno cuando vivía con Itachi pues despertaba abrazando a él".

-¿en que piensas?

-Nandemonai, vamos a cambiarnos por que Sakura-chan me esta esperando con su amiga y no quiero hacerlas esperar.

-OK… ya estoy listo, te espero afuera – dijo dejando impresionado al ojiazul por la velocidad con la que se había vestido.

El Uchiha al salir de la habitación pudo ver que se divertían mucho en esos momentos las chicas estaban sentadas en el sillón y el zorrito se encontraba en el piso jugando animadamente con la que había sido su cama esa noche.

-Konichiwua Sakura-san… y… - quiso saludar a la otra chica pero a decir verdad no sabia como se llamaba.

-Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Hyuga Hinata desu (Mucho gusto, yo soy-----).

-Doozo yoroshiku, namae wa Uchiha Sasuke (encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es---) – se sentó en el sillón individual e inmediatamente el animalito dejo lo que estaba haciendo para saltar a las piernas de Sasuke (que envidia le tengo).

-Parece que le agradas – dijo Haruno sonriendo tiernamente.

- Creo que si, aunque me extraña teniendo en cuenta de quien viene.

-¿Te dijo Naru quien se lo dio? – creía que solo a ella se lo había revelado.

-Claro esa es la razón por la que me quede esta noche, me dijo que no quería quedarse solo.

-Arigato Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica levantándose y haciendo una reverencia cosa que extraño al jugador – por cuidar anoche de Naru-chan, estaba algo preocupada de que se emborrachara de nuevo…

-¿Se emborracho? ¿Cuándo?

-…cuando usted lo beso – dijo participando el a conversación la peliazul.

-Fue por mi culpa… - ahora se sentía culpable.

-No fue tu culpa sasuke – dijo entrando en la habitación el kitsune – fue mi culpa por ser tan débil, esa noche pensé que podría olvidar mis problemas con el alcohol aunque yo mismo se que no sirve de nada – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Olvida eso Naru, mejor ven… te presento a mi amiga Hinata.

- Doozo yoroshiku, namae wa Uzumaki Naruto – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverenda.

-Bueno ya que todos nos conocemos que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta – propuso Sakura.

-En ese caso es mejor que me retire – dijo levantándose no sin antes depositar al animalito en el suelo, el cual hizo un ruidito de protesta.

-No quieres venir con nosotros Sasuke – pregunto el rubio.

-Anda Sasuke-kun entre mas seamos nos divertiremos mas…

-Esta bien iré con ustedes – dijo fingiendo desinterés pero en realidad si tenia ganas de pasar el día con el ojiazul.

Una vez decidido salieron de la casa del rubio dejando a cargo a Shizuka (si es un zorro guardián ), pasaron toda la tarde juntos divirtiéndose, a veces el ojinegro aprovechaba y cuando las chicas no los veían le robaba un beso al ojiazul que se ponía rojo cada vez que el otro hacia eso pero por el resto del día no pensó de nuevo en el mayor de los Uchihas.

**Nota de la autora: Holaaaa! ¿Cómo están?... Les deseo unas felices fiestas de sembrina y por ello e aquí el ultimo capitulo del año, ya que no podré escribir toda la semana que viene por fin saldré de viaje (La autora salta de un lado para otro hasta que es detenida por su Yami)… jm, jm, lo siento me emocione pero bueno que les pareció el capitulo, a mi me pareció algo cutre pero ustedes deciden, ¿ya saben quien era el que vigilaba a Naru?, bueno espero sus review para saber su opinión y pues si tienen sugerencias al oigo y las criticas las recibo con gusto. **

**Ja ne!!!!!**

**Bueno ya sabes la AIOAK (Asociación Internacional de Otakus y Akiba-keys) recomienda ampliamente dejar reviews ya que esta comprobado que con esto el entusiasmo de los escritores aumenta y también su imaginación para los capítulos.**

**Y además si no lo hacen mandare a Gai-sensei y a su querido alumno Lee para que les den un entrenamiento especial, el cual consiste en… 300 vueltas a su cuadra en posición de pino.**

**Ahora a responder lo review me llegaron solo 4 review TT ¿Qué he hecho para que ya no le lean?:**

**Kikimaru:** Tu eres mi lectora mas fiel, ARIGATO ni aun en estos tiempos me abandonas y te lo agradezco. No va a ver nada entre Sakura y Hinata solo son amigas y de Itachi… ¿ya sabes quien era el que espiaba a Naru? Que bueno que te gusto el KakaIru en el otro Cáp. Volverán a salir, ¡felices fiestas!

**Denisuki:** Es la primera vez que me dejas review ¿verdad?... bienvenida, que bueno que te gusto como es la Sakura d mi fic es que la verdad a mi no me cae tan mal y pues si no quería que saliera de mala y adema perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke. Pues si esta planeado que salga Gaa-chan como dejarlo fuera si están lindo… sádico pero lindo, bueno espero otro review tuyo y ya veras que pasara con Itachi.

**la maga:** Que bueno que me dejas otro review, tambie me alegra que te gustara la cita de estos lindo chicos pense que me habia quedado algo cursi la culpa la tubo Yami por no ayudarme. Yami: estaba viendo princess princess y eso es mas interesante que ayudarte. Sobre tu sugerencia de que se unan para vengarse de Itachi lo siento pero eso no pasara por que ni yo mismas creo que la venganza condusca a algo bueno por esa misma razon dejo de caerme bien Sasuke al menos en el anime, pero lo del obstáculo eso si pasara lo prometo.

**clau17: **Pues Ino no dejo a Sakura por Itachi… gracias por lee mi fic y tambien bienvenida ya que tambien es la primera vez que me dejas review.


	9. la desicion de Naruto

**Los jugadores.**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 9: La decisión de Naruto**

Su descanso se había terminado debían volver a los entrenamientos, claro ya no eran tan tortuosos para el rubio teniendo en cuenta que ahora estaba en mejores términos con el Uchiha claro le preocupaba un poco la reciente aparición de Itachi pero como aun no se presentaba ante el de forma directa trataba de no pensar mucho en ello.

-No tiene caso que me preocupe por ahora solo debo concentrarme, ya que no este muy lejos el siguiente partido con el equipo de la arena (o si Gaara-chan saldrá)… ¿Shizuka quieres venir conmigo al entrenamiento? – Dijo sonriéndole a su mascota la cual hizo un ruidito en forma de aprobación - OK, Vámonos.

El rubio cargo en brazos a su kitsune y subieron al carro de este (No pensaran que ganando lo que ganan los futbolistas haría que Naru viajara en colectivo). Cuando llegaron como siempre la pelirosa ya estaba ahí pero ahora también estaba a su lado Hinata, al ver al chico bajaron a saludarlo.

-Konichiwua nee-chan… Hinata-chan – las saludo alegremente el Uzumaki.

-Konichiwua Naru-chan – saludo Hinata.

-Ahhh!!! Eres tan kawaii!!! – se lanzo la pelirosa a abrazar al rubio.

-Si… pero por favor suéltame no puedo respirar – dijo casi asfixiado el ojiazul.

-Oh, lo siento… ¡trajiste a Shizuka! – dijo tomando entre sus brazos al zorrito.

-Sip, por favor podrían cuidarlo.

-Con mucho gusto Naru-chan – respondió Hinata.

Naruto se despidió de las chicas para dirigirse a los vestidores y ahí estaba solo nada más y nada menos que… Sasuke, el rubio con solo verlo se sonrojo al instante al recordar el día anterior en el que el azabache le había estado robando besos cada vez que tenia oportunidad.

-Konichiwua Naru… -chan – dijo alegremente el Uchiha.

-Ohaio… Sasuke – dijo azorado el ojiazul.

Al azabache le pareció divertida la repentina timidez del Uzumaki aunque sabia que era en parte su culpa por lo que había hecho el día pasado, sabia que no debía haberlo estado besado todo el tiempo pero no lo podía evitar en verdad le encantaban esos labios que tenia el rubio así que ayer solo se lo exteriorizo.

-Nee… Sasuke… Es que yo bueno, quería decirte algo – dijo aun con un gran sonrojo.

-Te escucho – "Espero que no me diga que no me le vuelva a acercar por que aquí arde roma" pensaba un poco preocupado el azabache - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Es sobre lo que me dijiste el día que salimos con Sakura-neechan…

**Flash back**

Se dirigían a la casa de Naruto este ya había comprado la dichosa cama para su mascota y Sasuke se había ofrecido para llevarlo de regreso iban en el auto de este ultimo; la verdad no había querido dejarlo solo por que tenia la sensación de que pronto volvería a ver a su aniki.

-Naruto, ¿estarás bien?

-Claro, yo creo que mi kistune me defenderá aunque sea de la persona que me lo dio – dijo pensando la escena, mientras hacia ademán de salir del auto pues ya había llegado a su casa – arigato, ja ne.

-Oe, dobe, espera…

-No me digas dobe, ¿Qué quieres? – dijo haciendo morritos.

-Je, te ves tan kawaii así pero bueno lo que quería decirte era que voy en serio contigo – dijo con voz profunda.

-¿Qué vas en serio conmigo? ¿De que hablas? – en verdad no entendía de que estaba hablando.

-Si, en verdad me interesas y no solo como amigo quiero que seas mi pareja… mi novio – dijo esto ultimo con un lindo sonrojo.

-Oh, es que… bueno tu sabes… yo… - un dedo de Sasuke se poso en su boca para callarlo.

-Lo se aun te duele lo que te hizo mi aniki y como llevo su sangre en mis venas es lógico que desconfíes de mi pero te juro que yo nunca te haría lo que él te hizo – dijo con algo de congoja en su voz.

-Te creo, pero dame unos días para pensarlo ¿nee? – dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Esta bien te daré el tiempo que necesites – "claro esta hasta que mi paciencia se agote".

-Entonces nos vemos.

Le rubio salio rápidamente del auto del Uchiha y entro velozmente a su edificio, dejando a Sasuke con una sonrisa de felicidad por el paso que había dado.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿lo que te dije en el carro? – pregunto tratando de restarle importancia.

-Hai – dijo completamente rojo el chico.

-Ya tienes una respuesta para mi… - pregunto viéndolo de reojo.

-hai, Sasuke… yo… - "demonios por que no puedo decirlo y ya" – acepto ser tu novio.

El menor de los Uchihas no dijo nada, solo volteo a ver al kitsune y se acerco a él hasta que escasos los separaban a ambos.

-¿honto? – dijo ahora mostrando su emoción por la respuesta afirmativa (Sasu alegre, jajaja).

-Por supuesto.

-Que bien… iremos a celebrarlo cuando acaben los entrenamientos… y además les diré a todos – dijo con llamitas en sus ojos como queriendo declararle la guerra a alguien.

-¿Para que les vas a decir? – pregunto un poco extrañado.

-Para que sepan que ahora están conmigo y que dejen de verte como lo hacen… - si mirada de torno algo sádica lo cual asusto un poco al ojiazul.

-¿Quién?

-Ese Sai y creo que también Kiba y Neji… no me agrada que te miren así.

-¿Cómo?

-Lujuriosamente… - respondió sin más.

-Pero tú también me miras así y tú me das mas miedo que todos ellos juntos – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza al haber observado esa faceta desconocida de Sasuke.

-Ahora es diferente soy tu novio y tengo derecho de verte así… - Naruto seguía en estado de shock por la nueva parte de personalidad del Uchiha.

-Bueno vamos a la cancha a entrenar… - dijo el kitsune cortando la rara conversación.

-Chotto – lo detuvo el azabache.

-¿nani?

Sin mas jalo el ojiazul hasta pegarlo a él y de inmediato cazo sus labios hasta tenerlos amarados a los suyos, desde el comienzo el beso era demandante exigiendo la sumisión del kitsune antes las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, la lengua traviesa del Uchiha se adentro a explorar a conciencia la pequeña cavidad de su koi, quería grabar su sabor en su mente y además quería borrar los vestigios que pudiesen quedar de que su aniki hubiera tocado al pequeño, pronto el rubio también comenzó a corresponder, nunca había sentido eso con un simple beso ni siquiera con Itachi había sentido tantas desbordándose en su interior, solo se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Ahora… si… podemos irnos – dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento el rubio.

-H-hai – dijo aun un poco sorprendido por la acción repentina de su koi.

En otro gesto un poco inesperado para el rubio fue que el ojinegro lo tomo de la mano, hasta el estadio y aun ahí no lo soltó para así darles a entender a todos que el kitsune era suyo y que más les valía no tocarlo.

-Así que tenemos una pareja nueva en el equipo… los felicito – dijo alegremente el entrenador – pero yo lo logre antes que ustedes – dijo mirando profundamente a cierto castaño.

-¡Kakashi! – Ya no soporto su mirada y mucho menos lo que había dicho – ya no me mires así – él solo se hecho de cabeza.

-¿Con que ustedes también? – dijo Shikamaru – que equipo tan problemático – pero no hizo ningún comentario en contra de esas relaciones a él le daban igual.

-Bueno chicos vamos a entrenar.

Como estaba tan animado a Kakashi se le paso un poco la mano con el entrenamiento pero los integrantes del equipo no se quejaron ya que en verdad si les hacía falta prepararse mejor para el siguiente partido, irían contra el equipo de la arena, tenia fama de sanguinarios y crueles pero como nunca los eran atrapados por los árbitros casi siempre el equipo contrario acababa muy maltrecho por tantas de las que eran presa, el mas temible de todo el equipo era un chico pelirrojo llamado Gaara, siempre rostro serio pero al momento del ataque era implacable y además era el que mas faltas cometía pero pocas le eran marcadas ya que era muy bueno esquivando la mirada de los árbitros (siento describirlo tan cruel… gomene Gaa-chan).

Todos estaban concientes que si no se preparaban bien tal vez… algunos de ellos acabaran con lesiones serias después de ese partido. El entrenamiento termino mas tarde que de costumbre para molestia del Uchiha que ya quería llevarse a Naruto para celebrar a solas su nueva relación, este por su parte se cambio en un parpadeo y se reunió con sus amigas.

-¿estas bien Naru-chan? –pregunto preocupada la pelirrosa al ver todo el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer ese día su hermanito.

-je, creo que si… - la verdad era que le dolía un poco la espalda - ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro

-¿podrías cuidar esta noche a Shizuka?

-Lo cuidaremos con gusto Naruto – respondió la Hyuga.

-Arigato, chicas… lo que pasa es que… - sus mejillas mostraban un gran sonrojo, lo cual fue una clara respuesta de lo que haría.

-No nos digas – lo corto la Haruno – aceptaste ser pareja de Sasuke-kun ¿verdad? – pregunto sonriendo.

-H-hai – ahora parecía semáforo en rojo.

-Me parece que hacen buena pareja – dijo Hinata.

-Además sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de los besos que te daba Sasuke-kun el día que salimos juntos.

Naruto sentía que sus mejillas ardían, ¿se habían dado cuenta?, que pena sentía en esos momento de que hubieran visto como lo besada el Uchiha a cada rato mientras según él pensaba que no los veían. En ese momento alguien lo abrazo por la cintura, al instante que sintió unos brazos rodeándolo supo de quien se trataba.

-¡sasuke!

-¿Quién mas podría ser? – Dijo con arrogancia – ¿nos vamos? – dijo estrechándolo un poco más contra si.

-si, ya podemos irnos Sakura-chan me dijo que si cuidaría a Shizuka.

-Nos vemos mañana chicas – se despidió Sasuke.

Soltó un momento al rubio pero después volvió a tomarlo de la mano y se lo llevo. Las amigas solo sonrieron ante la escena en verdad se veían bien juntos y esperaban que sus días de felicidad fuese muchos aunque tenían el presentimiento de que no seria así, veían claramente que algo malo se cernía sobre la feliz pareja pero esperaban que pudieran superarlo juntos.

Por otro lado los chicos ya estaban dentro del auto del mayor y se dirigían a celebrar su noviazgo, Sasuke aun no le decía a Naruto a donde iban pero esperaba que no fuera al mismo lugar al que había ido con Itachi, aunque eso no era muy probable que eso pasara; para alivio del rubio llegaron a un club, cuando se bajaron del vehiculo un baletparkin (los que estacionan los carros) se llevo el carro del Uchiha, al verlos el tipo que estaba en la entrada inmediatamente los dejo pasar aunque acababan de llegar (era de esos lugares donde tienes que esperar a que te dejen pasar).

-Sasuke, ¿ya habías venido aquí? – pregunto curioso el rubio al ver que los dejaron pasar tan rápido.

-Pues si vengo a veces cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer… pero ahora creo que ya no frecuentare tanto este lugar – dijo observando al chico atrás de él de manera un tanto libidinosa.

-jeje… - se sintió un poco temeroso por esa mirada.

-A bailar mi kitsune.

Lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile, al estar oscuro y cada quien en sus asuntos nadie noto el inusual baile que estaban desarrollando los chicos, el rubio se dejaba llevar por la melodía y se pegaba cada vez mas a su acompañante y además se frotaba un poco contra él, provocando que el mayor hiciera lo mismo ya que sus hormonas comenzaban a reaccionar, en un momento sus entrepiernas se rozaron causando un leve jadeo por parte de ambos. Por su propia seguridad Sasuke dejo de bailar y mejor condujo al ojiazul a la barra.

-Sake, por favor – dijo con la respiración algo agitada por los anteriores roces (jeje, sufre Sasu).

-¿Por qué dejamos de bailar? ¿Que bailo tan mal? – inquirió algo extrañado por el alto repentino.

-Bailas demasiado bien, por poco y te poseo en la pista y no era eso lo que querías que pasara ¿verdad? – pregunto con un deje de molestia.

-Yo… - de nuevo se sonrojo a más no poder – lo siento.

-No te disculpes, solo espero que nada mas bailes conmigo de esa manera.

-bueno, si… - "De hecho no es la primera vez que me dices eso" (¿saben quien se lo dijo antes?).

-Aquí esta su orden – dijo el barman entregándoles el sake que el ojinegro había pedido.

-Arigato – agradeció el menor sonriendo, haciendo enrojecer al barman.

-Ya no sonrías así – dijo enojado por la reacción del tipo.

-¿Cómo? – no entendía de que hablaba.

-No te das cuenta de que cada vez que sonríes así todos te miran con deseo… - en verdad estaba furioso, quería golpear a ese tipo.

-Pero no lo hago a propósito, yo como voy que reaccionan así.

En verdad su koi era muy celoso o eso pensaba el Uzumaki pero le daba ternura ya que su anterior pareja nunca le demostró tener celos de nadie, estaba muy seguro de que el rubio era suyo.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke rozar los suyos, al principio solo fue eso leves roces sobre sus labios pero el Uchiha no se pudo contener y aprisiono la boca del kitsune, los celos lo estaban carcomiendo, además del profundo deseo que tenia de volver a probar esa boca, nunca pensó que podría volverse tan dependiente de el sabor de alguien como ahora lo era del sabor de Naruto. Sus lenguas se encontraron al poco dándose un caluroso saludo; mientras tanto las manos del azabache recorrían lentamente el cuerpo del rubio, ya no podía contenerse quería hacerlo suyo en ese momento ya no siquiera le importaba que estuvieran en un lugar publico pero no creía poder aguantar hasta que llegaran a la casa de alguno de ellos, así que se separo de Naruto y le hablo a uno de los camareros.

-Ahí algún privado disponible – pregunto sin más.

-Claro, sígame- dijo alejándose entre la gente.

-Vamos Naru – dijo jalando a un shokeado rubio que no entendía lo que pasaba, en un momento estaban besándose y al siguiente lo llevaba aun privado.

Cuando llegaron, el camarero le entrego una llave y Sasuke le pago diciéndole que no quería que nadie los molestara así el mundo estuviese acabándose; entraron a la habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada con luces moradas dándole un toque aun mas sensual al lugar, parecía de estilo árabe con muchos velos dispersos por la habitación y algunos inciensos prendidos, creando una leve neblina.

-¿Qué es esto? – por fin se había recuperado el rubio.

-¿Tú que crees? – sonrió feliz pero ansioso el Uchiha.

-¡No me respondas con otra pregunta! – ya que lo veía bien parecía que estaban dentro de una historia de las mil y una noches.

-Apuesto a que piensas que es una historia de las mil y una noches – el ojiazul asintió asombrado de que hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba – pues así es pero esta es la versión… - se acerco a su oído y murmuro la última frase - … erótica de las mil y una noches y tú eres mi Sherezada.

-¿nani? – dijo completamente azorado.

Pero el azabache no contesto su pregunta, simplemente condujo al rubio a la cama que había en la habitación y se coloco rápidamente sobre él.

-Ahora mi lindo kitsune… serás mi concubina.

Para acallar cualquier protesta volvió a besar el ojiazul, la verdad era que le era imposible estar sin besar mucho tiempo esa boca tan endemoniadamente adictiva; lo mordió levemente para que abriera la boca, recurriéndola una vez mas. Mientras tanto sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el pequeño cuerpo bajo él, introdujo su mano bajo la camisa del ojiazul tocando por primera vez esa suave piel que parecía de seda al tacto, llego a uno de los pezones del Uzumaki y comenzó a estimularlo con su mano lo que provoco un jadeo por parte de este que murió en los labios del contrario.

Al rubio se le estaban nublando los sentidos por todas las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo pasar el Uchiha, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer como ahora, (si ni siquiera con Ita-chan), la razón podía ser que por Sasuke sentía algo mas profundo que solo lujuria o atracción física.

En un segundo el mayor se deshizo de la playera del kitsune y de improvisto se separo de él.

-Espera un momento – se alejo un poco mas, pero al regreso traía consigo una pequeña ollita con chocolate fundido y un platito con fresas – siempre he pensado que estas para comerte y ahora te voy a devorar.

Despojo al ojiazul del resto de su ropa y contemplo embelesado a su koi, en verdad era como un ángel, con sus mejillas sonrojadas debido a la mirada de la que era objeto y su cuerpo ligeramente moreno. Tomo del plato dos fresas y as puso en los pezones del rubio y las cubrió con chocolate. Primero lamió lo que resbalo de la fresa y luego se engullo la fruta mordiendo de paso los botoncitos del ojiazul, este solo atinaba a jadear y respirar entrecortadamente.

-No es… justo… - alcanzo a decir.

-¿Qué no es justo? – pregunto el Uchiha.

-Aun… sigues con… ropa.

El neko solo sonrió por le comentario y soluciono rápidamente le problema quitándose todo lo que llevaba puesto quedando en igual de condiciones que el ojiazul, el cual desvió la mirada al ver la erección del mayor; este continuo su tarea, ahora solo vertió chocolate en el torso y comenzó a recogerlo con la lengua, Naruto se mordía la mano para tratar de acallar sus gemidos ya que temía que los escucharan, el notar esto Sasuke subió de nuevo hasta quedar de frente al zorrito, quito delicadamente su mano de su boca y lo beso una vez mas, pero mientras lo besaba le ato las manos a la cabecera de la cama con uno de los velos que estaban cerca.

-Ahora si podré escucharte…

Llego a la zona que mas quería probar del ojiazul e igualmente que el resto del cuerpo le vertió un poco de chocolate, el Uzumaki arqueo la espalda al sentir el frió chocolate caer sobre su miembro; Sasuke lamió primero el gangle con suma lentitud esperando escuchar esa melodía que suponía el rubio interpretaba como nadie mas pero este ahora se mordía el labio tratando de reprimirse. Al ver que su koibito seguía en su obstinación el Uchiha tuvo que apresurar sus acciones limpiando con mayor velocidad el pene de Naruto, decidió que la manera mas rápida era engulléndolo de golpe por lo que eso hizo… y por fin el rubio no pudo mas emitió un sensual sonido gutural que calentó aun mas si se podía a Sasuke, comenzó una succión rápida a la excitación del pequeño que gemía y tomaba entre sus manos algunas hebras negras como pidiendo diciéndole que siguiera, sentía que en poco llegara al clímax y así fue todos sus músculos se contrajeron y su semen quedo en la boca de Sasuke.

-mmm… leche con chocolate, mi favorito – dijo relamiéndose los labios.

-En verdad pareces un neko – dijo terriblemente apenado por haber eyaculado en la boca de su novio.

-claro, esa es la razón por la que me encanta la leche, ¿sabes? – se poso en su oído y después de morderle levemente el lóbulo de ronroneo – la tuya es la mas rica que he probado pero aun no estoy satisfecho "mi amigo" aun esta despierto.

-En eso puedo ayudarte.

-Por supuesto que lo harás.

Metió tres de sus dedos en la olla con el dulce y luego se los ofreció al kitsune que empezó a lamerlo con gula ante la atónita mirada del ojinegro, se veía tan sexy haciendo eso que por un momento Sasuke olvido para que estaba lamiéndolos pero pronto recordó el motivo, los retiro de la boca del rubio y los dirigió a su verdadero objetivo, el primero entro sin problema el ojiazul solo sintió una leve molestia pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, viendo que no había mayor problema el mayor introdujo el segundo dedo, los cuales empezó a mover en círculos para ensanchar la entrada y que a Naruto le doliera menos cuando lo penetrara, estaba mas preocupado en el placer del pequeño que en el propio.

Mientras lo preparaba se acerco a besarlo de nuevo y al separarse le miro muy seriamente.

-Borrare de tu piel, todas las caricias de mi aniki… - dijo recorriendo con su mano libre el moreno cuerpo - … a partir de ahora solo mis manos te tocaran y solo ellas de harán sentir placer.

-Arigato – que mas podía decir en verdad solo quería que el chico sobre él lo tocara y nadie más.

El tercer y ultimo dedo entro en acción, ahora si el kitsune hizo una mueca de dolor por lo que el Uchiha comenzó a masajear el miembro de este para distraer su atención, pasados unos minutos el rubio comenzaba a mover las caderas pidiendo un mayor contacto por lo que Sasuke retiro su mano a lo cual Naruto al parecer se molesto un poco pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para enfadarse por que inmediatamente el neko se introdujo en su cuerpo.

-AHHHH

-Esperare a… que… te acostumbres – jadeo el mayor en verdad el kitsune era divinamente estrecho.

-Puedes… hacerlo.

En ese punto todo el autocontrol de Sasuke salio a dar un paseo y solo quedo poseído por el deseo, sus embestidas comenzaron a ser rápidas y salvajes, pero esto no le causaba dolor al pequeño sino que sentía mas dentro de si a su koi por lo que también olvidando su anterior pudor comenzó a gemir fuertemente logrando con ello excitar aun mas al Uchiha, que comenzó a hacer pequeños circulitos mientras lo penetraba encontrando el punto sensible de Naruto.

AHHHH… Sasuke… lo encontraste… Onegai… otra… vez – sus ojos estaban velados por el placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Sasuke volvió a concentrar su atención en el moreno cuello, lo recorría con la lengua y después reafirmo las marcas anteriormente echas también seguía acariciando incesantemente el miembro de su koi, este se estremecía, nunca había sentido tanto placer y no quería que acabara pero también deseaba llegar al clímax, sus cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor y sus respiraciones eran irregulares.

-Sasu… mas… rápido…

Pero el susodicho en lugar de hacer esto se detuvo y cambio al ojiazul de posición, aun atado lo postro en cuatro en la cama y volvió a penetrarlo, esta posición era aun mas incitante las estocadas del neko llegaban aun mas adentro del kitsune que también movía mas caderas tratando de que el ritmo aumentara. El Uchiha recorría la espalda del rubio primero con su mano, después con su lengua y luego dio paso a su boca, se detenía cada cierto tiempo para dejar una nueva marca en la piel que ya había declarado como suya.

-Sasu… onegai…. – ya no soportaba - ¡Quiero… ahhh… correrme…!

-Que… hmm… impaciente…

Atendiendo a la petición de Naruto su penetraciones se hicieron mas rápidas pero también aun mas profundas, llegando de nuevo a ese punto en el interior del kitsune que le bloqueaba los sentidos por completo, a ambos les quedaba poco para llegar al orgasmo y eso lo sabían por lo que sus movimientos se hicieron mas desesperados por llegar juntos al máximo de los placeres.

-SASUKEEEEE

El ojiazul arqueo la espalda y derramo su esencia en la mano del azabache, este al sentir como su miembro era apretado en el interior de Naruto a los pocos segundos también se corrió dentro de su koi. Ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama, su respiración era entrecortada y su vista esta un poco nublada.

Sasuke se acomodo al lado del rubio saliendo de esa deliciosa cavidad y atrajo con sus brazos al rubio.

-Ahora eres mió… - dijo Sasuke con una calida sonrisa.

-Sip, espero que siempre sea así…

-De mi cuenta corre que sea así… - esta quedándose dormido aunque aun tenia ganas de otro raund.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, pero el rubio comenzó a pensar en donde estaban y…

-¿Cómo es que sabias sobre estos privados?... ¡eres un pervertido! ¡Que tal si alguien nos oyó! – dijo golpeándolo levemente el pecho.

-Naru no soy un santo y por lo tanto pues… además si nos oyeron les habrán dado ganas de participar… tus gemidos calientan a cualquiera – el rubio se sonrojo sobre manera por el comentario del ojinegro.

-No… te desvíes del tema… ¿ya habías venido aquí? – pregunto un poco celoso por las anteriores aventuras de Sasuke.

-Ya te dije que no soy un santo, además no se por que me reprochas si seguramente tú y mi aniki fornicabais donde podían.

-¡No es cierto! – comenzaba a enfadarse en verdad.

-Anda ya mejor dejemos este tema, lo importante es que estamos juntos… ya no habrá nadie mas para mi mientras estés conmigo.

El ojiazul se refugio aun mas en el pecho del mayor buscando su agradable calor.

-Aishiteru – susurro bajito Sasuke.

-Aishiteru Sasu-chan – dijo antes de caer dormido.

Esas palabras salieron de los mas hondo de su corazón el sentimiento que despertaba en el Sasuke era un mas fuerte y profundo que el que había sentido en su momento por Itachi… amaba a Sasuke.

**Nota: Bueno regrese después de mis vacaciones y un pequeño lapso de desinspiración como no estarlo si ahora solo recibo la mitad de review que recibía antes… QUE HE HECHO MAL… bueno pues ni modo algo habrá sido pero las que me siguen apoyando aquí el primer lemon de Sasuke y Naruto. Díganme la verdad, ¿me quedo cutre?... a partir de aquí los engranes comenzaran a moverse, ya verán de que hablo.**

**A responder los reviews que dejaron ya ni siquiera tengo ánimos para hacer amenazas.**

**Yukinita**: Gracias si lo se siempre me dejas review y lo agradezco en verdad... pues si como vez bajo mi reiting algo habré hecho, pero como debo seguir así se que nada mas una persona lea mis fic aquí sigo firme. Lo que pensaste de Itachi lo siento pero eso no paso, pero si lo de que sigue queriendo a Naru.

**Denisuki: **gracias, espero que tu también te lo hayas pasado bien y pues mi en el viaje se me ocurrieron varias cosas. También como habrás visto ya pronto saldrá Gaa-chan y cuando salga otra nueva pareja se agregara a mi lista.


	10. Tu y yo

**Los jugadores**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 10: Tú y yo.**

Después de haber descansado un poco ambos se retiraron del club, el rubio después de pensarlo un rato concluyo que no era la primera vez que el azabache hacia eso, lo cual le hacia sentir como una mas de sus conquistas pero el Uchiha le juro que no era uno mas que era alguien muy especial para él, el ojiazul se lo creyó, se dejo convencer por el ojinegro de quedarse en la casa de Sasuke y hasta el día siguiente ir a recoger a su mascota. Una vez en casa del mayor.

-Pues a dormir – dijo el kitsune.

-¿Cómo que ha dormir? Yo quiero seguir celebrando.

Arrincono al rubio contra una pared y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente como queriéndole robar todo el aire a los pulmones del ojiazul, al separarse el menor le reprocho esto. (Creían que empezaría con lemon, pues no)

-¿me quieres matar? – dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-No, si te mato con quien voy a celebrar – dijo recorriendo el cuerpecito frente suyo.

-Por favor… vamos… a dormir – dijo tratando de ignorar las caricias del Uchiha.

-¿seguro?

-¡Si! ¿Crees que no me canso? Ya tuve suficiente de sexo por hoy con lo del club así que ¡quiero dormir! – dijo saliendo de los brazos de Sasuke.

-Ok, vamos a dormir.

Al entrar al cuarto del mayor Naruto quedo fascinado era justo como lo había imaginado, sin muchos adornos y perfectamente arreglado, el cuarto estaba en tonalidades de azul hasta las sabanas de la cama. El neko le extendió una pijama o mas bien unos boxers limpios y una camiseta sin mangas ya que ese día hacia algo de calor, el kitsune comenzó a cambiarse ya que pensó que seria tonto ir al baño a hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que el azabache ya lo había visto desnudo; mientras se cambiaba era observado atentamente por cierto ojinegro que estaba embobado viendo como se desnudaba el rubio ya que le parecía que lo hacia de una manera muy sensual y no pudo resistirlo mas y se lanzo al ataque, se pego a la espalda del ojiazul.

-¿sabes que eres muy sensual? – Dijo respirando en el cuello del menor causando escalofríos al chico - ¿…en todo lo que haces?

-No lo creo, por favor… Sasuke no…

-No ¿Qué? – en ese momento puso una de sus manos sobre el miembro del kitsune lo que causo que este diera una saltito.

-Ya no quiero follar hoy… - trataba de respirar normalmente pero el ojinegro comenzaba a estimularlo – quiero dormir…

-Pero… tu "amigo" no opina lo mismo… - dijo acelerando su estimulación y robando un par de jadeos al menor.

-Ya no quiero que…ahhh… me la metas o sino…mmmm… mañana no me podre levantar del dolor… - sentía próximo el orgasmo pero de repente el Uchiha paro de mover su mano.

-¿Con que es eso? Muy fácil yo seré el uke ¿te parece? – dijo volteando a Naruto para que quedaran cara a cara causando de que miembros se rozaran.

-¿no te importa ser uke? – pregunto recordando que Itachi nunca lo había dejado ser seme.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo y ser uno contigo no importa quien este dentro del cuerpo del otro – dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Yo… - demonios esa sonrisa lo estaba matando, en verdad estaba cansado pero la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo Sasuke era posiblemente única - …En verdad tengo sueño…

-Ok, pero te advierto que posiblemente pase tiempo antes de que te vuelva a permitir ser el seme – dijo dirigiéndose a la cama.

-No importa… - dijo evitando ver el bien formado cuerpo de su amante - … me gusta ser uke, no tengo que hacer mucho esfuerzo y… - lo ultimo se lo guardo para si.

- ¿y que? – le pregunto curioso el mayor.

-nandemonai – se metió de inmediato en la cama tapándose por completo.

-¿no me lo vas a decir?

También se recostó en la cama, pego su cuerpo al del rubio y comenzó a frotarse contra él, el ojiazul dejo escapar leves suspiros por la fricción de sus cuerpos.

-¿no me lo vas a decir? – dijo respirando en el cuello del kitsune.

-No es…nada importante… - dijo tratando de controlarse.

-¿en verdad? – dijo comenzando a lamer y dar pequeños mordiscos a la espalda.

-Yo…

"Al diablo el orgullo, necesito a Sasuke ya", sin mas Naru se giro quedando de frente al azabache, se subió a horcadas sobre él.

-Te lo voy a decir – de acerco a su oreja y le susurro – me fascina tener un pene en mi interior y mas si es el tuyo.

Esto le causo un escalofrió al ojinegro, nunca pensó que el chico sobre él pudiera tener tal grado de prevención pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto así que recorrió el torso desnudo que se encontraba en frente suyo, el ojiazul soltó un sonido gutural cuando el neko semi sentado mordió uno de sus pezones y después lo succiono hasta dejarlo duro.

-Me encanta tu lado pervertido Naru-chan – dijo sumamente excitado el Uchiha.

-Je, nunca te lo hubieras imaginado.

EL uzumaki no podía mas necesitaba sentir a Sasuke dentro del él, así que mas rápido que un rayo despojo al ojinegro de su ropa y se quito la propia quedando ambos de nuevo como dios los trajo al mundo.

-¿ansioso?

-querías seguir celebrando ¿no? – pregunto un kitsune muy excitado.

Posiciono la erección del Uchiha sobre su entrada y sin más se dejo caer sobre esta, ambos soltaron un ronco gemido por la repentina acción.

-Debiste dejar… que te preparara… mañana no te… podrás levantar.

-Me… acostumbre… a este… tipo… de… cosas…

El azabache comprendió que se refería al tiempo que paso con Itachi y eso lo enfado por lo que rápidamente cambio de posiciones con el ojiazul y pronto el recobro el control de la situación.

-Nadie excepto yo volverá a tocarte… - decía como poseso.

Comenzó a moverse en el interior del rubio, este jadeaba, nunca lo habían embestido con tanta fuerza como lo estaba haciendo Sasuke, seguro el comentario que había hecho lo había molestado.

-Maaasss… fuerte… - solo atinaba a decir, le gustaba que lo tomaran de esa manera un poco brusca y salvaje.

Ya no era solo cuestión de placer, era cuestión de hacerle entender que era suyo y que nadie excepto el podía tocarlo como él lo hacia; coloco las piernas de Naruto sobre sus hombros para así poder llegar si era posible mas adentro del cuerpo bajo él, mientras lo penetraba estimulaba el miembro del rubio que solo gemía y trataba de seguir respirando.

-Ese tipo… no me… quitara de nuevo… lo que mas… quiero… - dijo en los últimos momentos antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, segundos después el ojiazul lo siguió manchando el vientre de ambos.

-¿ese tipo? – susurro Naruto, no entendía a que se refería su koi.

Sasuke cayo rendido a los brazos del kitsune que lo acurruco en su pecho, el neko de inmediato se quedo dormido, Naruto se quedo observando a su novio por un rato, este comenzó a sollozar levemente parecía estar teniendo un mal sueño.

-Aniki…… ¿por qué?..

Itachi le había hecho algo, a su parecer muy grave para que hasta en sueños el azabache pensara en ello, le gustaría saber que era pero no podía presionar a su pareja para que le dijera, solo le quedaba esperar a que él quisiera decirle.

El día siguiente llego a la habitación donde nuestros chicos dormían, Sasuke fue el primero en despertar, volteo a ver el cuerpecito a su lado, se veía tan tierno e inocente ahí dormido sobre su pecho, podía sentir la respiración del ojiazul.

-Naru-koi – le susurro en el oído.

-mmmm… - fue la única respuesta.

-Naru-koi sobre su pecho, podía sentir la respiración del ojiazul.

-Naru-koi – le susurro en el oído.

-mmmm… - fue la única respuesta.

-Naru-koi sobre su pecho, podía sentir la respiración del ojiazul.

-Naru-koi – le susurro en el oído.

-mmmm… - fue la única respuesta.

-Naru-koi, despierta…

-mmm, no… - se volteo dándole la espalda al azabache.

-Naru, despierta o tendré que… - lo último solo fue oído por el rubio.

-¡Ya me levanto! - dijo el ojiazul saliendo de la cama y alejándose como asustado del ojinegro.

-No te pongas así, ademas ayer tú fuiste el que empezó.

-¡no es cierto!... yo solo te secunde – dijo sonrojado pensando en su comportamiento del día anterior ya no se volverá a repetir, yo… no soy así.

Sasuke salio también de la cama y se acerco al rubio.

-No me quites a mi Naru pervertido – dijo con tono mimoso.

-Pues te aguantas –

-¿no puedo hacer nada? – dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del ojiazul.

-¡no alélate!

Se alejo del azabache y se vistió en un dos por tres.

-Vamos por Shizuka y vístete – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-No me queda otra que complacerlo… no voy a permitir que el recuerdo de mi hermano se quede con MI Naru.

Así la pareja salio del departamento del azabache y se dirigieron a casa de la Haruno.

Ambos estaban envueltos en un mar de placer, sus cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor y pronto llegarían al clímax.

-Kaka…shi… motto… -rogaba el jugador a su pareja.

-No... Tienes…aaahhh… ni que… pedirlo…

Las penetraciones se hicieron mas constantes, arranándole al castaño profundos gemidos, las manos expertas del peliplateado lo estimulaban de una manera deliciosa y sin poder contenerse mas se corrió en la mano de este. Kakashi al sentir como su miembro era estrujado por el cuerpo de su amante también llego al orgasmo. Ambos se recostaron frente a frente y se dedicaron solo a mirarse.

-¿ves? Te dije que no era tan malo – dijo triunfante el entrenador.

-yo… - no se le ocurría nada con que desmentirle lo que acababa de decir por que pues si lo había disfrutado – si…

-Ese es mi niño… - dijo dándole un pico.

-¡No soy un niño! – agrego fingiendo molestia.

-Lo que digas… - volteo a ver el reloj pero no hizo ademán de pararse – no tengo ganar de ir al entrenamiento.

-No estés de flojo además tienes que decirles sobre la convivencia con los seguidores del equipo.

Kakashi lo pensó un rato, tenia razón no les había dicho que al día siguiente tendrían que pasar el día con algunos seguidores del equipo que se habían ganado esa convivencia en un concurso.

-Tienes razón… - volvió a besar al castaño y se levanto – pues vamos…

-No pensaras salir desnudo ¿verdad?

-… - se había olvidado que estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo – je, bueno primero me vestiré.

El castaño pensó que como era posible que ese hombre tan despistado hubiera sido uno de los mejores jugadores en su tiempo y que ahora fuera tan buen entrenador si era de esa manera siempre (YL: Después pondremos un lemon de ellos dos pero tengo que reponer fuerzas del lemon que acabamos de escribir. L: La apoyo pronto lemon de KakaIru).

Mas bien en lugar de ir a recoger a su adorada mascota fueron por Sakura para llegar juntos al entrenamiento puesto que llegaron algo tarde pero la pelirosa no de los recrimino.

-Sabia que no llegarías temprano oni-chan pero no te preocupes Shizuka a estado bien atendido y puedes dejarlo a mi cuidado cuando quieras – dijo mirando mas bien al Uchiha.

-Arigato.

Así los tres se encaminaron al campo de entrenamiento, para sorpresa de ambos jugadores su entrenador ya había llegado pero al parecer el equipo no había llegado en su totalidad por lo que solo estaba conversando muy animadamente con Iruka cosa que no les resulto rara ya que sabían que ellos dos eran amantes. Pasado un rato más llego el resto del equipo y Kakashi les pidió que prestaran atención.

-Chicos necesito decirles algo, verán se realizo hace poco un concurso en el cual el premio seria una convivencia con los miembros de este equipo ósea ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¿y cuando será esa convivencia? – pregunto Neji.

-Pues mañana – respondió despreocupadamente el peliplateado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirnos con solo un día de anticipación? – exclamo molesto Sai.

-Vamos no se pongas así, yo no soy su representante soy su entrenador y no tengo obligación de saber sobre sus compromisos sociales… solo les aviso que tienen que ir, es obligatorio – todos se quedaron un momento en silencio - ¡a entrenar!

Sin mas remedio los chicos comenzaron el entrenamiento, la verdad la mayoría no estaba muy feliz con lo de la convivencia no era que les desagradaran sus seguidores pero la mayoría solo eran mujeres, eso no era lo malo sino que iban solo para ver a Sasuke y eso los irritaba, ahora mas cuando sabían que era pareja de Naruto. Cuando termino el entrenamiento y antes de que Sasuke lo volviera a secuestrar corrió hacia donde estaba su nee-chan, se despidió y se llevo con él a Shizuka, solo le mando un mensaje por el celular al Uchiha disculpándose por no irse ese día con él.

-Si me sigo yendo con él nunca voy a pasar tiempo contigo – dijo sonriéndole a su mastica.

-¿Con quien no pasarías tiempo dobe? – le dijo un voz detrás de el rubio, este la reconoció de inmediato.

-Sa…su…ke

-Si, me puedes decir por que saliste como alma que lleva el diablo – dijo algo molesto el ojinegro.

-Bueno yo… es que extrañé a Shizuka y hoy quería pasar el día con él.

-¿Prefieres a ese kitsune que a tu novio? – ahora si estaba molesto, lo cual asusto al ojiazul.

-Dicho así suena muy feo pero bueno ya me voy… - dijo tratando de llegar a su auto pero el Uchiha fue mas rápido y lo arrincono contra un auto.

-¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Acaso hice algo malo ayer? – sus ojos reflejaban aflicción y tristeza.

-Para nada pero entiende no puedo pasar todos los días contigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No vivimos juntos… y yo quiero tener tiempo para mí.

-Pero nos acabamos de hacer pareja y ya quieres estar solo.

-No es eso – dijo acariciando con una mano la mejilla del azabache – en serio, solo por hoy, ademas no puedo dejarlo todos encargarle a Sakura todos los días que cuide de Shizuka – se acerco a la boca de Sasuke pero no lo beso – mi cuerpo no soportaría otra nochecita como la de ayer.

-mmmm, que aburrido eres, yo quiero estar contigo todo el día por eso te pedí ser mi novio y ahora me cambias por tu mascota – dijo haciendo morritos (es bipolar este Sasuke).

-je, que te parece esto te vienes hoy a mi casa – se iluminaron los ojos del azabache – pero de una vez te digo que hoy nada de sexo ¿aceptas?

-… - volteo a verlo suplicante pero pensó que no conseguiría nada con eso – pues que otra me queda.

Así para desgracia del Uchiha tuvo que abstenerse de hacer cosas esa noche con el rubio aunque no dejo de insistir pero por poco y Naruto lo corre esa noche de su recamara, tuvo que conformarse con dormir abrazado al ojiazul pero sin meterle mano.

Al día siguiente no fueron al lugar del entrenamiento sino al lugar donde pasarían el día con los fanáticos, se trataba de una especie de club campestre pero ese día lo habían reservado exclusivamente para el equipo y los que habían ganado en el concurso, para sorpresa del kitsune la mayoría de los que estaban ahí eran mujeres y todas comenzaron a gritar cuando ellos llegaron, de un momento a otro fue apartado bruscamente de su koi y este se vio rodeado por una multitud de chicas.

-¿estas bien Naruto-kun? – le pregunto Lee.

-Eso creo – dejo sobandose la cabeza.

-Por eso no nos agradan estas convivencias la mayoría de las personas que vienen son chicas y para empeorar las cosas solo vienes a Sasuke-san – dijo el cejudo ayudando al rubio a incorporarse.

-¿entonces para que venimos nosotros? – pregunto extrañado el kitsune.

-Pues algunos y algunas si vienen a vernos a nosotros, creo de hecho que después de Sasuke-san ahora tu también tienes cierta popularidad… mira nos hicieron un pequeño apartado a cada quien y ahí los que quieren conversar con nosotros van y tu tienes a varias personas esperando por ti.

Era verdad Naruto vio que un considerable numero de jóvenes lo estaban esperando y él ya resignado fue a reunirse con ellos. La mañana paso entre firmar autógrafos, que les tomaran fotos y que les hicieran preguntas algunas muy tontas pero bueno, a la hora de la comida todos se reunieron en el restauran habían juntado las mesas formando un cuadrado aunque con un pequeño espacio para que también pudieran sentarse en el espacio interno del cuadrado, al rubio le daba igual donde sentarse y solo se sentó donde vio desocupado; Sasuke lo diviso en seguido y haciendo uso de toda su velocidad corrió a apoderarse de asiento al lado de su koibito, "ya este por si malo que no haya podido estar con él por la mañana ahora estaré con MI Naru" pensó feliz el azabache.

-Naru… - dijo feliz el Uchiha.

-Oh, hola… - "¿crees que no te vi alegremente hablando con tus admiradoras? Pagaras por ello" pensó el rubio adoptando un semblante algo macabro; se volteo para hablar con Lee.

Sasuke quedo confundido por la actitud de su novio, ¿Qué había hecho para que se molestara con él? (¿y todavía lo preguntas?), pero bueno si lo iba a ignorar pues haría lo que se le pegara la gana; sus admiradoras se habían sentado prácticamente rodeándolo por lo que comenzó a charlar con ellas pero sacando sus dotes de Don Juan, a veces les sonreía de medio lado o les guiñaba un ojo. El kitsune nota esto pero hizo el que no lo veía pero por debajo de la mesa coló su mano a la pierna del ojinegro; este dio un respingo al sentir el contacto y volteo a ver por un momento al rubio.

"_Con que ahora si me prestas atención ¿no?"_

"_Pobre de ti si sigues coqueteando como si no tuvieras ningún compromiso" _ solo se amenazaron con ese escaso intercambio de miradas.

El Uchiha ignoro la advertencia del ojiazul y siguió en su plan de conquista por lo que menor decidió tomar medidas mas extremas, comenzó a mover su mano hasta que rozo levemente la entrepierna del azabache.

-¿le pasa algo Sasuke-sama? – pregunto una de las chicas al ver una cara un poco extraña que hizo el jugador.

-Si… estoy bien…

El rubio comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su koi por encima del pantalón, causando que el mayor se sonrojara sobre manera, nunca pensó que el kitsune se atreviera a hacerle eso en público; el ojiazul comenzó a bajar la cremallera del pantalón de su amante para tener un contacto mas directo con le intimidad del chico, este no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al sentir que por fin la mano de Naruto hacia contacto directo con su miembro ya excitado.

-¿estas bien Sasuke? – pregunto descaradamente el menor.

-Si… claro… - consiguió responder.

Esa manos seguía torturándolo, los movimientos eran lentos casi pausados causándole placer pero también una gran frustración por no obtener el ritmo que necesitaba para alcanzar el orgasmo.

-Naru… one… gai… - pidió respirando con trabajo.

-¿Qué pasa? – aumento un poco el movimiento de su mano.

-Yo…

De repente la mano se retiro.

-Lo siento ahora vuelvo – dijo Naruto.

-Pero…

-Calma ahora vuelvo – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sasuke trato de normalizar su respiración, no podía levantarse por que seria muy evidente su erección así que debía esperar a que su miembro se tranquilizara y cuando pensaba que ya lo esta logrando cuando sintió ahora dos manos tomando sorpresivamente su excitación, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y vio entre sus piernas la carita de su koi sonriéndole sensualmente y pudo leer en sus labios que decía.

-Voy a hacer que te corras aquí mismo…

Tuvo sentimientos encontrados en ese momento en verdad necesitaba correrse pero también le daba vergüenza hacerlo delante de tanta gente; nadie veía al rubio puesto que los manteles de las mesas llegaban hasta el piso y nadie veía que había debajo. Naruto remoto su tarea anteriormente abandonada pero ahora con su boca, comenzó dándole lametadas por todo el pene y luego se concentro solo en la cabeza recogiendo los líquidos que ya salían se este; por su parte Sasuke trataba de concentrarse en la conversación de las chicas delante suyo pero el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era mucho mas interesante que otra cosa pero ni siquiera le podía decir a el Uzumaki que necesitaba que lo aumentara su ritmo por que sino todos se darían cuenta, de pronto sintió que mordían su miembro lo cual le provoco dar un saltito en su asiento extrañando aun mas a sus fans pero este las disuadió con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Naruto por fin metió en su boca todo el miembro del azabache, provocando un escalofrió en este, el Uzumaki comenzó un vaivén rápido y desenfrenado que llevo casi a un estado de inconciencia al mayor que ya no sabia como acallar sus propios gemidos que amenazaban con salir, con otra leve mordida que recibió por parte del kitsune el azabache eyaculo en la boca del rubio, de nuevo desvió la mirada y vio el momento en que el ojiazul se tomaba toda su esencia y como se relamía por si se hubieran escapado algunas gotas y como su koi desapareció otra vez debajo de la mesa.

Tuvo que usar todo su control para no haber gemido cuando el rubio lo llevo al éxtasis pero no pudo evitar un gran sonrojo cuando eso ocurrió, a los pocos minutos el kitsune regreso a su asiento.

-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto curioso Lee.

-Tenia ganas de tomar leche – dijo sonriéndole a su amigo que no entendió a lo que se refería el ojiazul.

Fin del capitulo 10…

**N.A: hola, ¿les gusto? A mi me encanto como termino este capitulo verán quería darles un respiro por que lo que viene… bueno ya lo verán, que fuesen felices un rato antes de... YL: Shhh, que nos ha costado mucho planear lo que sigue. L: Tienes razón, que les pareció el lado pervertido de Naru. YL: Muchas lo habían pedido y como complacemos la mayoría de las veces al publico pues aquí lo tienen, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Bueno ya sabes la AIOAK (Asociación Internacional de Otakus y Akiba-keys) recomienda ampliamente dejar reviews ya que esta comprobado que con esto el entusiasmo de los escritores aumenta y también su imaginación para los capítulos.**

**Y además si no lo hacen mandare a Gai-sensei y a su querido alumno Lee para que les den un entrenamiento especial, el cual consiste en… 300 vueltas a su cuadra en posición de pino.**

**Ahora a responder los review…sospecho que el lemon aumenta el reiting de los fics ahora me llegaron muchos mas review… YL: Tienes razón, eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa eso quiere decir que adoraron el lemon. L: presumida**

**Kikimaru:** Que bueno que has vuelto TT, creí que me habías abandonado pero veo que no, se que ya llevo prometiéndolo desde hace algunos capítulos pero ya no tarda en salir Gaara lo prometo, aunque creo que no saldrá mucho mas bien será una actuación especial… YL: Depende de que humor andemos ese día.

**Lady Ily Von:** ¡¡hola!! Una nueva lectora bueno tal vez no nueva pero es el primer review que me dejas, que bueno que te hay gustado el regalo de Itachi... YL: Eso confirma que nuestra audiencia aumenta con los lemons.

**Uzumaki: **Otra nueva, ¡mucho gusto! Me encanta que gente nueva me deje su opinión que bueno que te haya gustado lo cita y bueno lo de la leche con chocolate… que puedo decir… YL: Pues la verdad QUE TAMBIEN NOS ENCANTO ESA PARTE… L: Si, espero otro review tuyo.

**Dey-Chan!!: **Hola, bueno dices que desde el primer capitulo sigues la historia ¿verdad?... por que nos me habías dejado un comentario…TTTT, lo bueno es que ya lo has hecho y pues lo de Itachi quien sabe todavía tienen que pasar cosas y que bueno que te gusto el lemon.

**Denisuki:** Gracias por lo abrazos y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo... Lo prometo creo que en el siguiente capitulo sale ya por fin Gaara creo YL: Si nadie sabe nadie supo… L:¡¡Urusai!! Bueno espero me dejes otro review.

**RickaZcurser: **Gracias por el review y si Naru debe olvidar y quien mejor que Sasuke para eso.

**Yukinita: **¿sabes?, eres de las pocas que siempre me deja review y en serio lo aprecio muchísimo y por ello... que crees… en el próximo capitulo tu y una que otra que casi siempre me dejan review tendrán una actuación especial en el fic, es mi manera de agradecerles que siempre se tomen el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios. Por otra parte que se te haya subido la temperatura no es mi culpa o… ¿fue cuando leías el fic? Mmm, creo que entonces si fue mi culpa y disculpa mi despiste tratare de que no vuelva a pasar.

**Miyuky: **No creo haber tardado tanto pero bueno podría ser que si, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Kasumi:** Para nada me molestas, como podría molestarme saber que piensan las personas de las tonterías que escribo al contrario les agradezco que usen algo de su tiempo para hacerme saber que les pareció y pues si saldrá Gaara pero no creo que haya GaaNaru lo siento tal vez solo un pequeño rocecito pero nada serio seria lo mas que pasaría.


	11. el gato y la serpiente

**Los jugadores**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 11: El gato y la serpiente.**

La convivencia había terminado por fin y cada uno se marcho para su casa incluyendo a los novios, uno muy cabreado por lo que había hecho cierto rubio y este por su parte feliz por la maldad que había hecho.

-Sasu-chan no te enojes, pensé que te gustaría – abrazo por detrás al azabache y le susurro al oído - ¿acaso lo hice mal? – dijo ronroneando.

-No… pero… - sentir el aliento caliente del ojiazul en su oreja le ponía muy caliente – había mucha gente… y a ti…

-¿no me importo?... pues claro que no, si así hubiera sido no habría sido divertido, además si no te hubiera gustado… - deslizo lentamente una de sus manos hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Sasuke – no me hubieras dado lo que quería…

-Ya… deja de hacer…ahhh… eso… - dijo con dificultad al sentir como el ojiazul no retiraba su mano.

-No hay nadie, no seas aguafiestas… que te parece si vamos a tu departamento… - dijo sensualmente – y te cobras lo que hice…

-Me parece una buena idea…

Así ambos se retiraron del lugar, llegaron muy rápido al departamento del mayor por que este ya no soportaba la excitación que le habia causado del rubio.

-Me las cobrare con creces.

-No esperaba otra cosa… si es que me alcanzas – dijo mientras echaba a correr por todo el departamento del Uchiha.

El azabache sonrió divertido antes de lanzarse tras su novio, le encantaban esos cambios tan repentinos que tenia en un momento podía ser el dios de la sensualidad y al minuto siguiente un niño pequeño que solo quiere jugar, por eso lo quería.

La persecución duro varios minutos, Naruto era muy escurridizo a veces Sasuke creía haberlo atrapado pero se encontraba abrazando una almohada en ves de a su koi (¿Kagebunshin? YL: No solo quiero que se diviertan un rato antes del ejercicio), al kitsune seguía esquivando alegremente al ojinegro pero en un momento calculo mal y estaba por caer y el mayor aprovecho ese momento para atraparlo.

-Eres mió… - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que así es…

-Ahora mi pequeño vamos…

Lo cargo hasta dejarlo suavemente sobre la cama y se puso a horcadas sobre él.

-Tus ultimas palabras…

-mmm… déjame pensar… - puso unos ojitos de perrito abandonado – amito no esta enojado ¿verdad?

-… - "demonios, sabe que me pone mucho mas cuando habla como si fuera mi esclavo" – estoy molesto y por eso… - dijo haciendo arabescos con su dedo sobre el pecho del menor – este adorable cuerpecito lo pagara.

-… me parece un castigo justo – dijo sin poder evitar sonreír ya que en lugar de castigo lo que pasaría seria como un premio.

Así comenzó el castigo del pequeño kitsune a manos del Uchiha. (Siento no poner el lemon).

Y como siempre los molestos rayos del sol despertaron a los chicos que se prepararon para el largo día que tendrían, ya que aunque no irían a entrenar tenían muchas cosas que hacer su brillante entrenador les habia dicho que tendrían una sesión fotográfica ya que pronto saldría otra promoción del equipo (ja eso creen ellos ya verán).

Sin muchos ánimos por ir a la sesión de fotos los novios se dirigieron en el carro del Uchiha al dichoso lugar donde se realizaría la sesión de fotos, se trataba de un edificio enorme en el centro de la cuidad, este pertenecía a una editorial. Al ingresar a la construcción vieron que sus demás compañeros ya se encontraban ahí pero como siempre el entrenador no estaba aunque cuando vieron mejor tampoco habia llegado Iruka lo cual explicaba al menos por esa ves la tardanza del peliplateado.

-¡Ohaio mina! – saludo alegremente el rubio.

-Ohaio – respondieron en coro (se oye gracioso).

-¿ya sabes para que serán las fotos Sasuke-san? – pregunto Lee.

-No

-Ese entrenador y casi manager nuestro es muy problemático – dijo Shikamaru.

-Las fotos no son para una promoción del equipo – se adelanto a decir Neji.

-¿entonces para que son? – pregunto el ojiazul.

-Para una revista… - dijo Kiba un poco ruborizado - … de chicas.

-¿una revista de chicas? – Sauce no comprendía bien a que se referían.

-Si de chicas, como la revista play boy pero esta se llama Total Yaoi – dijo completamente rojo (sip, ¿no les gustaría que existiera la revista?)

-¿yaoi? – ahora si Sasuke comenzaba a preocuparse, no quería hacerlo si era gay pero no quería posar haciendo ninguna pose comprometedora.

-Si – se limito a rectificarle Shino.

-No sabes la de chicas que han venido, sino son admiradoras tuyas – dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke – son de alguno de nosotros completamente emocionadas por que haremos estas fotos – dijo un emocionado Sai, la idea de las fotos no le molestaba.

-KONICHIWUA – grito una voz desde la entrada, al voltear se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de su entrenador.

Nadie contesto al saludo todos estaban asimilando la idea aun sobre las fotos que tendrían que hacer.

-Que groseros chicos – dijo el peliplateado que traía a Iruka agarrado por la cintura – pero bueno, ya saben de las fotos ¿verdad?

-¿como no saberlo? – dijo irónico el azabache.

-Entiendan que es buen publicidad, así nos iran a ver mas personas.

-No así nos iran a ver mas chicas pensando en lo que hacemos en los vestidores antes o después del partido – le recrimino el kitsune.

-Vamos no se pongan así además… - un aura muy amenazante rodeo al mayor – este asunto no esta a discusión ¿esta claro?

-H-hai – dijeron todos los integrantes del equipo a la vez.

Resignados a su suerte todos los miembros del equipo de Konoha se dirigieron al estudio donde se realizaría la sesión de fotos, les indicaron que primero debían cambiarse de ropa; al entrar y ver vestuario por poco les da un infarto a los pobres chicos, todas eran de cuero, algunas blancas y otras negras pero absolutamente todas de cuero que nada mas de verlas ya sabían que les quedarías ajustadas.

-No pienso ponerse eso – dijo el Aburame.

-Pero Shino, seguramente se te verían muy bien – le respondió Kiba (jeje, que niño este).

-Tiene razón Shino, yo tampoco voy a ponerme eso – le secundo el Uchiha.

Naruto nada más de imaginarse a Sasuke vestido de esa manera al rubio le dio una hemorragia nasal.

-Naru ¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando? – dijo enojado el mayor.

-Jeje, es que bueno… - trataba de detener la hemorragia.

-Eres un echi – le susurro en el oído seductoramente.

-mmm, yo no tengo la culpa… tu tienes la culpa – dijo haciendo morritos el ojiazul.

-¿Qué yo tengo la culpa?

-Si, por estar tan bueno…

El mayor solo sonrió, tomo por la cintura al kitsune y le dio un buen beso que dejo sin aliento al chico.

-Digo lo mismo de ti solo que yo me controlo mejor pero eso es lo que te hace tan irresistible.

-Que melosos se están poniendo – dijo Chouji.

-Es inevitable, vamos a cambiarnos – dijo Neji tomando las prendas que tenían su nombre.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo ya de después de pensarlo un poco recordaron lo amenazante que se había portado Kakashi y era mejor no retarlo, en pocos minutos todos estuvieron cambiados y salieron en dirección al escenario para que de una vez les tomaron las fotos y pudieran quitarse esa ropa (decir como iban cada uno vestido seria muy pesado así que usan su imaginación. YL: Nosotras haremos lo mismo solo imagínenselos en ropas de cuero ¬). La fotógrafa era una chica llamada Kikimaru (ella es la ganadora con 9 review, puede que alguna otra salga así que no se entristezcan), al parecer estaba muy emocionada por esa sesión de fotos.

-Chicos se ven increíbles – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos la chica.

-..A-arigato – dijeron algunos algo asustados por el excesivo entusiasmo de la chica.

-Kakashi-sama me comunico ya que clase de fotos haremos, ahora por favor todos aquí, pasaran por parejas – Naruto casi instintivamente se aferro a la mano del azabache – pero yo las voy a formar.

Hubo una inconformidad pero la chica no les presto atención, primero los miro durante un rato y luego comenzó a hacer las parejas y así fue como quedaron: Lee-Chouji (jeje, es que no es que me caigan mal pero son los menos apuestos), Tenten-Shikamaru (si aquí tenten es niño), Iruka-Kakashi (soborno a Kikimaru para salir son Iruka – convencerla de salir en la sesión no fue difícil, digo aun esta de muy buen ver-), Kiba-Shino (el solo le rogó e imploro que lo dejara salir con Shino), Sasuke-Sai.

-Son tan parecido que parecerán gemelos y por lo tanto una relación prohibida – dijo imaginando cosas la fotógrafa (siento ponerte tan pervertida Kikimaru).

Y los que quedaban eran el lindo Naru y Neji, serian los últimos en pasar a tomarse las fotos; las primeras dos parejas no hicieron nada raro solo hacer poses algo sugestivas o mirar sexymente hacia la cámara pero cuando fue el turno de Kakashi…

-¡No pienso dejar que me tomen una foto así! – reclamaba Iruka.

-¿Por qué? – decía sin entender el entrenador.

-¿Cómo que por que? ¡Me estas metiendo mano, parece que me vas a violar o algo así!

-… - el peliplateado estaba dejando volar su imaginación – eso es lo que quiere la fotógrafa que hagamos, ya no seas remilgoso.

-Demo… - protestaba el castaño.

-Anda, hazlo por mi – le susurro al oído el entrenador – si lo haces te recompensare cuando estemos solos.

Ya no hubo más problemas con esa pareja, Iruka quería su recompensa por lo que hizo sin rechistar todas las poses restantes que les impusieron. Los siguientes fueron el Inuzuka y el Aburame, todos se quedaron asombrados de lo bien que lucia Shino con esas ropas y sobre todo lo bien que se desenvolvía en la sesión de fotos, por su parte Kiba no podía pedirle mas a la vida, haciendo esa poses con el chico de los lentes de sol se sentía en el paraíso.

-Sugoi – le dijo el rubio a Shino cuando termino.

-No es nada – respondió él – ya habia hecho sesiones fotográficas antes.

-Los siguientes – gritaba Kikimaru.

Ambos azabaches se acercaron, en menos de 3 minutos la estenografía habia sido cambiada, ahora parecía ser el interior de una recamara de un adolescente.

-Bien chicos, ustedes son hermanos pero se atraen entre si – decía emocionada la fotógrafa.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron ambos chicos.

-ustedes tienen gran parecido físico, bien pueden pasar por hermanos.

-Yo hermano de este – decía indignado Sai.

-Lo mismo digo, ni muerto.

-Que les dije chicos – escucharon la voz casi de ultratumba de Kakashi.

-Por eso decíamos que encantados, que tenemos que hacer.

-Como que esas ropas no la va a este escenario… ¡chicos! – en un dos por tres sus asistentes cambiaron la ropa de los jugadores y les pusieron unos uniformes escolares.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo enojado el Uchiha.

-Vamos no quiero quejas, piensen que después de un día de escuela por fin están solo y pueden demostrarse su amor VAMOS.

Ambos chicos se miraron y pensado que lo mejor era seguir las ordenes o seguro el peliplateado los mataba, concentrándose en su papel ambos chico intercambiaron miradas de deseo (podrían haber sido actores ¿no?) y Sasuke se inclino hasta alcanzar el cuello de Sai y fingió que le hacia un chupeton (bueno no era cosa de hacerlo de verdad o Naru lo mataba), este por su parte siguiendo el juego comenzaba a suspirar bajo las caricias del ojinegro, comenzaron a desabrochar lentamente la ropa del contrario e intercambiar besos y caricias; interiormente deseaban que ya le dijeran que era suficiente pero no escuchaban las anheladas palabras.

-Ya… ya… - la fotógrafa y todas sus ayudantes no querían detener la escena, era el mejor que habían visto.

-Con eso es suficiente – dijo una de las asistentes llamada Yukinita que aunque si estaba disfrutando sobre manera del espectáculo sabia que esos dos pronto les gritarían sino los detenían.

-¡al fin! – gritaron los dos poniéndose bien la ropa.

-Por favor los que siguen – dijo Yukinita ya que la fotógrafa aun no se recuperaba de la emoción – chicos el siguiente escenario.

Ahora se trataba de lo que parecía ser una habitación de una casa estilo tradicional (me refiero tradicional japonés). Tambien les cambiaron la ropa a Neji y Naruto que eran los que pasarían en ese momento. Neji se veía ( //// ) traía una yutaka negra, que no estaba del todo bien colocada apropósito para hacerlo ver mas sexy; pero si el Hyuga se veía bien el kitsune lo superaba por mucho, para hacer contraste con la ropa del castaño, la yutaka de Naruto era blanca haciéndolo lucir tierno e inocente (¬).

-Chotto – dijo Kikimaru

Le susurro algo a su asistente, esta fue por algo y al regresar se lo coloco al rubio, se trataba de unas hermosas orejitas de zorro (muy acorde con su apodo ¿nee?)Y una felpuda cola tambien de zorro; su novio al verlo de esa manera se alejo un poco del escenario tapándose la nariz (¿ya saben que le pasaba?).

-Chicos ustedes, se encuentran en la época antigua, Neji tu eres un feudal y tu Naru eres un jokai y aunque su relación este prohibida no solo por ser hombres sino además por el hecho de que Naru es un ser sobrenatural – le indico Yukinita.

-Ok – dijo Naru alegre por su atuendo.

Como ellos no se detestaban empezaron más rápido y sin replicar la pequeña escena mientras eran captados por la cámara, Neji se sentó en el suelo y el ojiazul se acerco lentamente a él, sentando sobre el regazo del portero ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron (que pocos cortados los dos ¿no? Esto es un pequeñísimo NejiNaru para todas las que les guste, disfrútenlo), mientras sus bocas estaban unidas, las manos del ojiblanco comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpecito del rubio (yo se que las fotos de este tipo no deberían ser con movimiento pero así es mas divertido ¿a que si?), el menor corto el beso y se dedico a recorrer el cuello del portero, sus respiración eran agitadas y un sonrojo muy evidente se asomaba en su rostro, el castaño abrió la yutaka se su compañero dejando su torso desnudo, su manos delineaban el cuerpo del kitsune, este mientras tanto tambien trataba de abrir la ropa del castaño, cuando lo consiguió bajo su rostro hasta los pezones del ojiblanco y procedió a saborearlos arranándole a Neji un jadeo ante la sorpresa por esa caricia.

Sasuke estaba hecho una furia, sino detenían esa escena pronto, el equipo de Konoha se quedaría sin portero.

-Es suficiente chicos, lo hicieron muy bien.

Ambos chicos se separaron como si no hubieran hecho nada y se acomodaron la ropa, se sonrieron.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Naru – dijo el portero.

-Tu tambien – correspondió el ojiazul – creo que Sasuke se enfadara por esto.

-No tiene por que no estábamos haciendo nada malo – (jaja, no estaban haciendo nada malo).

-Naru… - le llamo cierto Uchiha con un aura intimidante – ¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo?

-Pues lo que me pidió la fotógrafa – dijo alegando ignorancia a la razón del enojo del azabache.

-Pero estabas jadeando y además… estabas dejando que te tocara.

-¿y? – estaba preparándose para la explosión 5…4…3…2…1

-COMO QUE ¿Y? ERES MI KOIBITO NADIE MAS TIENE DERECHO A TOCARTE MAS QUE YO Y MUCHO MENOS HACERTE GEMIR – Sasuke estaba por ir a matar al causante de su enojo cuando sintió que el kitsune se colgaba de su cuello por la espalda.

-No te pongas así, solo lo hice por que me ordenaron, pero si te sirve de algo pensaba que tu eras él que me tocaba- le ronroneo al oído.

-¿honto?

-Hai, ¿en quien más podría pensar? – dijo lamiendo la oreja del ojinegro, lo que le causo un escalofrió a este ya que esa zona era muy sensible para él.

La linda escena fue cortada por su entrenador.

-Chicos, ya hemos terminado, vayan a cambiarse… le encargada del vestuario nos dijo que si alguno le gusto la ropa que uso pueden conservarla – dijo sonriendo ya que pensaba quedarse con su ropa y convencer a Iruka de que se quedara con la suya.

-Naru ¿te quedaran con tu ropa? –pregunto ansioso por un si, el azabache.

-¿quieres que la conserve? – en realidad no habia necesidad de que preguntaba sabia que el ojinegro quería que se le quedara – creo que si me la voy a quedar, me gustaron muchos las orejas.

Así fueron todos a cambiarse de ropa, alguno si aceptaron la propuesta y se quedaron con la ropa, debían regresar al campo de entrenamiento ya que en esos últimos días no habían hecho nada de entrenamiento y el partido contra el equipo de la arena era en una semana; algunos no tenían deseos de entrenar alegando que ya habían hecho demasiado ese día.

-No les estoy preguntando, les dije vamos al campo a entrar ¿entendido? –les ordeno Kakashi.

-Hai –respondieron todos con desgana subiendo al autobús en el que habían de regresar.

Los pobres chicos tuvieron que soportar la ardua jornada de ejercicio, hasta que por fin Iruka convenció al peliplateado que los dejare en libertad.

-Kakashi-san – a pesar de que ya eran pareja el castaño aun le hablaba formalmente.

-¡no me digas Kakashi-san! – Dijo enojado por la formalidad – soy tu novio dime Kashi-koi.

-No… - pero recordó que estaba tratando de liberara a sus compañeros por lo que uso todo su atractivo – Kashi-koi, ¿Por qué no das por terminado el entrenamiento?

-No aun pueden seguir – dijo ahora feliz por que Iruka lo habia llamado como él quería.

-Demo… - se acerco al oído del entrenador – sino los dejas ir, no podremos estrenar nuestra nueva ropa y no me darás mi premio.

-…………………… - el peliplateado se quedo callado un momento - ¡bien chicos es todo por hoy!

Los demás agradecieron infinitamente a Iruka por lograr que kakashi los dejara libres ya que estaba anocheciendo y ellos seguían entrenando como locos. Fueron a los vestidores, por cuestiones Naruto se adelanto a los vestidores y Sasuke se quedo un momento en el campo, la razón era un hombre que habia estado viéndolos entrenar pero nadie excepto el azabache se habia percatado de su presencia, se acerco a él.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun – se adelanto a saludar el hombre.

-¿por que me llama tan familiarmente? Yo no le he dado es libertad.

-Me disculpo pero he venido a proponerte algo – el hombre salio de la semi penumbra que ocultaba su apariencia.

-Usted es Orochimaru ¿verdad?

Ese hombre habia sido un gran jugador en sus tiempos, primero al igual que Sasuke ahora habia jugado en el equipo de Konoha, después por un tiempo estuvo jugando en el Akatsuki hasta que se retiro y fundo su propio equipo de football, el equipo del sonido aun era muy nuevo pero todos decían que tenían un inigualable nivel de juego.

-Si lo soy, vengo a proponerte que te unas a mi equipo, se que deseas superar a tu hermano y aquí no lo lograras.

-Es verdad que deseo superar a mi aniki pero… - pensó en Naruto – no quiero dejar el equipo en el que estoy ahora.

-¿Lo haces por el kitsune?... a tu hermano no le importo dejarlo ¿Por qué debería importarte a ti? – dijo insidiosamente.

-Por razones que no tengo por que decirle – dijo enojado el ojinegro por la manera en la que hablaba del rubio.

-Pero piénsalo bien Sasuke-kun, aquí nunca llegaras si quiera al nivel de tu hermano mucho menos a superarlo, en cambio en mi equipo tu nivel será insuperable.

-… - ese hombre no le causaba agradaba, su rostro le recordaba a una serpiente y la forma en que hablaba solo incrementaba su desconfianza pero tal vez tenia razón… tal vez – lo pensare.

Sin mas se retiro dejando de nuevo solo al líder del sonido, que sonrió habia logrado lo que quería, sembrar la duda en el menor de los Uchihas, hacerlo dudar de sus capacidades para así poder tenerlo, su hermano se habia escapado pero Sasuke no lo haría.

-Serás mió Sasuke-kun – (que tétrico y pervertido sonó eso YL: hasta a mi me dio escalofríos)

**N.A: GOMENASAI, se que me tarde muchísimo en actualizar pero primero pase por un bloqueo, en el que no tenia deseos de escribir y luego la gripe me ataco y hasta ahora termino el capitulo, para compensarlo el próximo juro que no tardare en subirlo y además tendrá lemon… ¿de quien? Será sorpresa. Como verán ya hubo dos actuaciones especiales, espero no se hayan molestado por como las puse, creo que saldrán dos o tres personas mas en actuación especial.**

**Bueno ya sabes la AIOAK (Asociación Internacional de Otakus y Akiba-keys) recomienda ampliamente dejar reviews ya que esta comprobado que con esto el entusiasmo de los escritores aumenta y también su imaginación para los capítulos.**

**Y además si no lo hacen mandare a Gai-sensei y a su querido alumno Lee para que les den un entrenamiento especial, el cual consiste en… 300 vueltas a su cuadra en posición de pino.**

**A responder review:**

**Kikimaru**: hola siento que no haya GaaNaru pero no es la idea por otra parte creo que ya pronto volverá a salir itachi, lamento la demora y espero no te enfades por como saliste en tu actuación especial.

**Yura: **que bueno que el final de capitulo te haya gustado, si creo que haré mas cosas como esas.

**Miyuky:** De acuerdo ahora si te doy la razón tarde demasiado en actualizar, gomen pero bueno prometo para el próximo empezar es mas con un lemon pero como ya dije de que pareja eso será sorpresa.

**Denisuki:** todas tu preguntas serán resueltas, si Gaara ya saldrá pronto, se que ya lo habia dicho antes pero no puedo presionar la historia. De tu historia ya la leí pero no se quería abrir la ventana para el review, así que por mi respuesta te digo que si me ha gustado te informaste bien y es un tema muy interesante para hacer una historia, en serio espero la continuación.

**Yukinita:** verdad que Naru es adorable cuando actúa de pervertido, a mi tambien me encanta, pues ya ves que tu constancia para dejarme review hizo que salieras aquí en el fic y en una posición privilegiada viendo la sesión de fotos de esos bombones. De itachi ¿yo he insinuado cosas? Puede ser.

**samantha-miko: **si estar con Sasuke e Itachi a cualquiera se le pega lo pervertido, siento la tardanza.

**MirchuS:** si quería que Sasu sufriera un poquito pero al final si lo piensas lo estaba disfrutando y si a mi tambien me gusto mucho eso de "tenia ganas de leche".

**Isa-chibi:** Si habrá mas parejas pero aun no diré cuales, y aunque me caen bien Gaara y Lee la pareja no me gusta del todo, pero si tengo pensaba una pareja para Gaara, no te enfadara que lo ponga con alguien mas ¿verdad?

**La maga16:** ¿como crees que me olvidaría de ti? No todos los días recibes un review que diga que por tu fic ahora ve con buenos ojos los fics yaoi, eso no se olvida, además lo importante es que ahora me dejaste review, si el capitulo del regalo quedo raro. Por lo del trauma de Sasuke ya lo sabrás pero creo que más bien es que Sasu es muy exagerado pero ustedes juzgaran eso. Lo del otro fic, no es que me guste ponerlo de malo, es que aun no supero que se hay ido de Konoha… TT pero ya tengo en mente un fic donde Sasu es la victima ósea completamente fuera de cómo él es en la serie.


	12. Sabaku no Gaara

**Los jugadores**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 12: **

La casa de Kakashi era acogedora, no era grande pero en cada rincón se veía que el dueño tenía muy buen gusto y ademas detalles nada baratos, pero eso ahora no le importaba a la visita, se encontraba mas preocupado en tomar aire ya que las caricias de las que era objeto le quitaban el aliento.

-Ka… ka…shi

-mmm – se limito a responder el mayor mientras seguía degustando el cuello del jugador.

-Yo… ahhh

La mano del peliplateado que habia estado recorriendo el cuerpo del castaño habia ido a parar a la entrepierna de este.

-debo… irme…

-Me prometiste algo para que dejara ir a los chicos – le dijo mientras desabrochaba la camisa del menor.

-h-hai… mmm…

-Entonces…

Antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo ya se encontraba sin saber como en la cama del entrenador y bajo el cuerpo de este, la ropa habia ido a parar alguna esquina de la habitación, ambos estaban desnudos, Hatake siguió con su recorrido hasta que llego a uno de los pezones de su amante, lo lamió y mordió levemente logrando que el Umino emitiera sensuales sonidos guturales indicándole al mayor que le agradaba lo que estaba haciendo, las hábiles manos del mayor seguían recorriendo el cuerpo bajo suyo y encontrando mas puntos sensibles, pronto una mano traviesa tomo la erección del castaño y comenzó a masturbarlo con un ritmo por demás torturante.

-Ka…ka…shi – jadeaba tratando de pedir mayor velocidad.

-mande – respondió tranquilamente haciendo aun mas lento el movimiento de su mano.

-Mas rápido… ahhh….

Su amante decidió no torturarlo y sin detenerse capturo con su boca la erección del castaño, este gimió sin control, siempre que estaba así con Kakashi toda su inhibición se largaba a dar un paseo; de pronto sintió un dedo invasor en su entrada, no sabia a que hacerle caso si al dedo que lo estaba invadiendo o la experta boca del entrenador, un latigazo eléctrico le indico al Umino que debía preocuparse por ambas cosas.

-Me… vennngo… aaaaaajjjjjj…. – sin mas derramo su semilla en la boca del mayor que la recibió gustoso lamiendo las gotas que quedaban en el miembro del menor.

-Ahora es mi turno.

Se posiciono entre las piernas de su koi, con una mano comenzó a guiar su pene a la entrada del castaño y la otra se dio a la tarea de reanimar a Iruka Jr.

-Ya… hazlo… - pidió desesperado, siempre el peliplateado le hacia rogar por que entrara en él y es que siempre lo hacia de una manera demasiado lenta para el nivel de calentura que tenia el ojicafe.

Hatake sonrió siempre conseguía que su pequeño le rogara por placer y eso lo ponía a cien, de golpe metió toda su erección, lo que consiguió un gemido entre placer y dolor por parte de Iruka; Kakashi espero a que se acostumbrara y vaya que tenia que usar todo su autocontrol por que sentir su pene rodeado de esa rica carne caliente lo hacia querer moverse salvajemente hasta descargarse. Tímidamente el jugador comenzó a moverse y es que tambien estaba muy cachondo como para esperar deseaba que el mayor comenzara a penetrarlo como solo él lo hacia, rudamente casi como si lo estuviese violando.

-Dame… aahhh… duro – le pidió entre gemidos el castaño.

Eso exalto todavía mas las hormonas del entrenador y comenzó las estocadas, eran rudas sin delicadeza a ambos les agradaba de esa manera, pronto consiguió dar con ese puntito dentro de Iruka que lo hacia suplicar sin control por mas.

-Te gusta ¿verdad? Eres MÍO solo MÍO – en esos momentos el mayor siempre se ponía posesivo.

-SI SOY TUYO… MMM… PERO DAME… MÁS…. AAAAGGGG…. DURO…

Los movimientos eran casi frenéticos, ambos cuerpos estaban perlados en sudor y a punto de llegar al clímax pero el mayor quería que no acabara tan rápido por lo que de repente detuvo sus vertiginosos movimientos y los cambio por lentos pero rítmicos, cuando se encontraba por completo dentro de su amado movía sus caderas en circulo.

-¿Por qué…. Mmmm… te detienes…? – pregunto a punto de una crisis por el orgasmo inconcluso.

-Quiero… aghhh… que… dure… mas – respondió entrecortadamente el peliplateado.

-Y una mierda que dure más…

Con un movimiento inesperado el mayor termino sobre el colchón e Iruka sobre él, este se empalo comenzando el a auto penetrarse rápido como lo pedía su cuerpo en ese momento, Kakashi solo miraba asombrado por la actitud del otro, nunca se espero que hiciera eso pero no le molestaba, así que tomo por los glúteos a su amante y lo ayudo a moverse.

-Me… corrooooo… - un liquido blanco espeso cayo sobre el pecho del mayor.

El entrenador sintió como de repente el cuerpo del chico se contraía y apretaba más su erección por que estas dos embestidas después tambien llego al orgasmo dentro de su hermoso castaño. El Umino cayó sobre el pecho del mayor.

-Creo que… hoy me quedare… - dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-Puedes quedarte… los días que desees – le respondió en iguales condiciones el peliplateado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la cuidad, nuestros dos protagonistas llegaban exhaustos al departamento de Naruto.

-Demonios aunque seamos deportistas lo de hoy fue una masacre, me duele todo – se quejaba el rubio.

-Si, mis piernas me duelen… vamos a dormir.

Primero tenían la idea de "hacer" algo juntos pero con todo el dolor que sentían no tenían cabeza para nada solo querían tirarse en su cama del kitsune y dormir como troncos, el animalito que vivía en el departamento se acerco a su dueño pidiendo algo de atención.

-Kyuuu – (lo se los zorros n hacen ruido pero era eso o que lo mordiera).

-Lo siento Shizu-chan pero estoy cansado – dijo mientras trataba de llegar a su habitación.

-Kyuuu – sonaba algo triste.

-ok, puedes dormir conmigo… digo con nosotros – (como si fuera su hijito nOn)

Los chicos se desvistieron quedando solo en boxers y se metieron a la cama junto con el zorrito, casi de inmediato se quedaron dormidos… en verdad habia sido un día agotador.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado dos semanas de esto, los chicos tenían ese día un partido muy importante contra el prestigiado y por que no decirlo peligroso equipo de la Arena, eran conocidos por su juego rudo, sus trucos para causar heridas a los jugadores pero sin se sancionados; se encontraban ya en los vestidores, no lo expresaban pero estaban nerviosos los rumores podían con su auto confianza, la amenaza de salir heridos era muy pesada.

-Vamos solo son rumores – les insistía Sasuke.

-Yo asistí a un partido de ellos y lo vi, lastiman a sus contrincantes pero son tan buenos que casi nunca los pillan los árbitros – le espeto Kiba.

-No debemos dejarnos intimidar… nosotros podremos con lo que sea – les dijo completamente seguro de sus palabras Naruto.

-Naruto-kun tiene razón estamos en la flor de la juventud nada podrá con nosotros.

Las extrañas palabras de Lee por extraño que parezca animaron a los demás que aun estaban algo inseguros y salieron al campo de batalla digo a la cancha. El otro equipo ya habia salido, a primera vista no parecían nada especial pero de repente algo llamo la atención del rubio dos chicos en especifico; el primero de ellos tenia el cabello del color del fuego y sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde pero la expresión de estos era aterradora, Naru solo pudo definirlos como los ojos de un asesino, además de que en su frente tenia un extraño tatuaje del kanji del amor (no pude quitarle su marca Gaa-chan); el otro parecía unos años mas grande, tenia toda la cara pintada de blanco y morado, dandole aspecto de actor Kabuki (si lo se no pueden ir pintados a los partidos pero la verdad no me imagino a Kankuro sin la pintura de su casa).

Todos tomaron su sitio y esperaron el tipido que indicara el comienzo del partido, la pelota comenzó a rodar, rápidamente el equipo de la arena se hizo con el, eran muy rápidos les era difícil seguirlos y sin mucho esfuerzo antes de los cinco minutos que empezara el partido habían anotado ya un gol, fue del chico pelirrojo llamado Sabaku no Gaara, ni siquiera mostró emoción al anotar el gol solo espero a que la pelota se pusiera de nuevo en movimiento.

El encuentro era por demás complicado, Lee aun siendo delantero corría de un lado para otro a una velocidad tambien impresionante tratando de tapar sobre todo los movimientos del pelirrojo, logro arrebatarle el balón y corrió directo a la portería y de esa manera con un gol increíble empato el difícil partido, todos corrieron a felicitarlo pero cierto ojiverde temblaba de furia, nadie ponía en ridículo a Gaara y salía ileso, Rock volvió a tener el balón, tratando de repetir a hazaña comenzó su acercamiento a la portería contraria pero en su camino se interpuso el pelirrojo y con una velocidad inusitada realizo una barrida que resulto letal para Lee, cuando este tomo conciencia sentía un dolor insoportable en la pierna, se tiro al pasto mientras se agarraba la pierna el equipo medico se apresuro a llevárselo para atenderlo pero el arbitro no expulso al pelirrojo.

Una vez fuera de la cancha revisaron al muchacho, para terror de este su pierna estaba rota, no habia mucho que hacer al menos de inmediato no podría seguir en el partido y tenían que llevarlo de inmediato al hospital para que la lesión no fuera aun mas grave de lo que ya era. Sus compañeros estaban perplejos, no habían amonestado al ojiverde aun cuando le habia roto la pierna a Lee.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – el rubio estaba enojado por lo que le habia pasado a su compañero pero tenia algo de miedo.

-No te preocupes, nosotros tambien somos rápidos… ¡VAMOS TENEMOS QUE GANAR UN PARTIDO! – les grito a sus compañeros para infundirles seguridad.

Shikamaru no se habia inmutado ya que habia estado estudiando a los contrarios, ya sabia de lo eran capaces, corrió rápidamente hacia los dos delanteros restantes.

-Naruto, Sasuke deben tener cuidado tambien con Kankuro es hermano de Gaara y es igual de sanguinario ya falta poco para que termine la primera parte en el medio tiempo les explicare que haremos, solo aguanten al final de esta parte – se alejo volviendo a su posición.

Ambos asintieron, solo eso podían hacer por el momento la verdad tambien les habia tomado por sorpresa el comportamiento tan sádico de la arena pero no debían flaquear ese partido era muy importante para el equipo. El resto de ese tiempo no tuvieron muchas oportunidades de acercarse a la portería contraria los defensas siempre les arrebataban la pelota, cuando faltaban escasos tres minutos Kankuro anoto otro tanto mandándolos a medio tiempo con desventaja.

Una vez en los vestidores todos estaban a punto de una depresión pero su capitán les explico lo que tenia en mente, a todos los animo eso las estrategias de Shikamaru siempre resultaban y esperaban que esta no fuera la primera vez que fallaran.

-Sasuke – lo llamo bajito el kitsune.

-¿Qué pasa? – noto el tono extraño del menor y supuso que estaba algo temeroso del contrario – Espero no me salgas con que tienes miedo, no quiero un koibito miedoso.

-¡no tengo miedo, baka! – dijo saliendo furico de los vestidores "yo que quería un morreo algo de animo y este idiota me corta la inspiración que se vaya a la mierda"

Así un enojado ojiazul ingreso al campo de juego, cuando el Uchiha se puso a su lado lo ignoro por completo acción que solo logro una sonrisa por parte del más alto, por lo que rápidamente se puso atrás de él y le susurro.

-Deja se hacer esa cara o mandare al diablo el partido y aquí mismo te violo – le dijo seductor.

-Vete a la mierda Uchiha – le dijo con un enorme sonrojo el rubio.

La presión se volvía mayor a cada minuto que pasaba, los defensas no dejaban espacios para que Naruto o Sasuke pudiesen pasar, eso molesto sobre manera al azabache por lo que cuando Iruka le paso en balón fijo la vista en la portería y corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas, lo que antes no habia podido lograr ahora lo hizo con gran maestría paso a los defensas y cuando solo estuvieron el portero y él lanzo el balón, aunque el portero trato de alcanzar la pelota esta iba demasiado rápida.

-GOOOOOL – fue lo que se escucho proveniente de la tribuna.

Sasuke sonrió con sorna, solo no se habia concentrado lo suficiente, por otro lado su koibito estaba ahora mas furioso por el hecho de que ÉL no habia anotado el gol sino el ojinegro. Dirigió su mirada hacia el balón y lo encontró en posesión de Gaara, aun cuando ya estaba fuera de su alcance corrió hasta que llego a su altura.

-Lo siento pero necesito ese balón.

-No lo creo – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

El Uzumaki hizo una barrida y le arrebato el balón pero no habia corrido lo suficiente cuando ya estaba tras el Sabaku no Gaara.

-Yo tambien quiero ese balón.

Se disponía a arrebatárselo al ojiazul pero este de una patada l mando por los aires y salio tras ella, el ojiverde no se quedo atrás y ambos saltaron para alcanzar el balón, el resultado fue que Naruto recibió un cabezazo que le saco algo de sangre pero en ese momento no sentía dolor solo le importaba recuperar la pelota.

-Esto no se queda así.

Gaara ya se habia enfilado a la portería contraria pero una nueva barrida y el balón quedo en manos del rubio, esto enojo si era posible mas al ojiverde, le dio alcance en la media cancha al ojiazul y con toda la habilidad de que disponía le propino un golpe en el estomago al menor lo cual lo doblo pero sin embargo no el tiempo suficiente para hacerse con la pelota y menos aun por que ya faltaban 2 minutos para el termino del partido, Naruto corrió usando todas sus energías restantes y pateo al balón a unos metros de distancia de la portería, el balón parecía que no entraría a la portería por la manera en que la golpeo pero… si anoto, en ese momento el arbitro dio por terminado el partido.

Todos se acercaron a felicitar al Uzumaki pero este comenzaba a ver borroso las voces comenzaban a oírse lejanas y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrió pesadamente los ojos y se encontró con un techo blanco, al tratar de incorporarse unas manos lo detuvieron.

-No hagas esfuerzos usuratonkachi – le dijo la voz de su koibito.

-YA te he dicho que no me digas así… ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo el rubio tornando su mirada al rostro del Uchiha.

-En el hospital… pensamos primero que solo habia sido un desmayo pero resulta que tienes lesiones internas, debió ser el golpe de ese bastardo y el hecho de que te sobre esforzaste a anotar ese gol.

-Yo soy así… y bueno ¿entro? – la verdad no habia logrado distinguir si lo habia logrado.

-Claro que entro, pero como estar lesionado no podremos celebrar como es debido – le ronroneo cerca del oído Sasuke.

-Ecchi – le respondió de sonrojado el kitsune.

-Me encanta hacerte sonrojar pero me encanta aun mas cuando gimes para mi – le dijo pícaro.

-Urusai… no digas esas cosas aquí – dijo temiendo que alguien lo oyera.

-No te preocupes no hay nadie, si no estuvieras tan grave podría cumplir mi fantasía… - dijo mientras un hilito de sangre salía de su nariz.

-¿Cuál fantasía? –pregunto fingiendo inocencia el rubio aunque presentía a que se refería.

-Pues hacerlo en un hospital y ahora mas… - de nuevo se acerco al oído del menor – por que estas tú.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No todos habían ido a ver a su compañero, uno se habia disculpado diciendo que los alcanzaría mas tarde que tenia algo que hacer pero en realidad esperaba alcanzar a cierta persona en los vestidores. Para su suerte lo encontró y aun más estaba solo genial.

-Jugaste muy bien – le dijo sin mas.

-¿Quién es?

-Me llamo Sai Itou (le invente el apellido por que no me lo se )

-Eres del equipo Konoha ¿verdad? ¿Qué quieres?

-A ti – respondió sin más.

-¿a mi? Me vas a golpear o algo así por que lastime a tus compañeros – dijo sonriendo.

-Para nada, no me refiero a eso… - se acerco rápidamente atrapando al chico entre uno de los casilleros y su cuerpo – sino a esto – dijo capturando los labios del joven entre los suyos, desde que lo habia visto por primera vez habia quedado fascinado con el chico y cuando Sai deseaba algo no descansaba hasta obtenerlo.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo cuando logro deshacerse del contacto – yo soy Sabaku no Gaara y no permito que hagas eso.

-No estoy pidiendo tu permiso pero por ahora me voy pero no lo olvides cuando deseo algo lo obtengo y en estos momento lo que deseo es a ti – dijo alcanzado la puerta – nos veremos.

Le lanzo un beso al aire y salio del vestidor dejando confundido y extrañado al pelirrojo, nunca antes nadie se habia atrevido a acercársele tanto ni siquiera sus compañeros, mucho menos a besarlo, inconscientemente se llevo la mano a los labios recorriéndolos lentamente, ese tipo era raro pero no caería en su juego (eso dicen siempre) tenia otras cosas en las cuales pensar, él no merecía amar ni ser amado por nadie lo habia aprendido cuando era aun un niño.

**N.A: Hola, espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar, según yo no pero bueno (YL: según nosotras no tardamos tanto como la otra vez), ¿Qué les ****pareció el lemon? (YL: eso nos tuvo atoradas un poco en el capitulo) Se esperaban lo de Sai… es que bueno a partir de que leí un fic ahora me encanta la pareja SaiXGaara y no pude evitarlo pero por fin salio Gaara para las que me lo pidieron que malo lastimo a Lee (YL: el cejas encrespadas nos cae bien por que tuvimos que herirlo) si creo se me paso la mano, bueno espero les haya gustado, por cierto muchas me dijeron que lo de Sai y Sasuke les habia recordado una parte del manga alguna tendría la amabilidad de pasármelo por mail (nOn) nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Ja ne!!!! **

**Mis responsivas:**

**Uzumaki:** Hola!! Por que no me habías dejado review antes nanoda?? (YL: lo siento ha estado viendo demasiado gravitation y adora a Ryuichi tiene un lapsus) tambien me encanta Naru pervertido nanoda… pues de Orochimaru que te digo lo necesito para una parte del fic por mi lo mataba en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por el apoyo nanoda.

**Kikimaru: **kikimaru-chan que gusto que me siguas enviando review nanoda, eres de las pocas que ha seguido la historia desde el principio era lógico que salieras en la aparición especial, creo que volverás a salir ya que ten en cuenta que la revista aun no sale y si quieres te pongo mas pervertida. Nos vemos nanoda. (YL: discúlpala su lapsus de Ryuichi)

**samantha-miko: **Que bueno que no estés enojada nanoda, pero Sasu se tiene que ir con ese $&"&$"$&/("$ es necesario.

**Yukinita:** Yuki-chan nanoda ¿por que te llevaste el traje de Naru? ¿por que te ríes de esa manera nanoda? Tu cortaste el SasuSai… a cierto, sino lo hubieras hecho se habrían matado así que fue lo mejor. Pensé que seria divertida una escena de celos, me dio mucho gusto escribirla y mas la manera en como Naru lo convenció de que se calmara nanoda (YL: ya lo habia dicho tiene en estos momentos complejo de Ryuichi) Y creo que volverás a salir otra vez y es vez súper pervertida como me lo pides. Ja ne!!!

**Denisuki: **Tienes razón el SasuSaku tiene menos posibilidades en la realidad pero asi es la gente de aferrada nanoda. Verdad que naru se ve ¬. No puedo decir nada sobre ese Orchimaru pero si puedo decir que pronto será le reaparición de Itachi. Yo tambien ya me fui a amor yaoi no soporto los SasuSaku.

**Miyuky-san;** Era sorpresa no podia decir de quien seria el lemon y ya viste el premio de Iruka-chan.

**Nany: **no importa que no hayas dejado antes nanoda, lo importante es que lo hiciste ahora, nos vemos nanoda.

**Yuki Inuzuka:** Gracias por los animos que me alientan a seguir escribiendo (YL: Gracias por lo saludos, ¿ves? piensa que soy cool) cuando he dicho yo lo contrario nanoda, te agregare a mis contactos tenlo por seguro nanoda.

**sabaku no julliet** No me secuestraron ni nada solo fue un bloqueo de escritor (YL: sufrimos mucho por eso) pero despues de ver un buen anime yaoi la insiparicion regreso espero no se vaya de nuevo nanoda, gracias por el apoyo nos vemos.


	13. los engrenajes comienzan a moverse

**Los jugadores**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 13: Los engranes comienzan a moverse.**

El rubio había salido del hospital hacia unos días y ahora reposaba tranquilamente en su casa, la mayoría del tiempo acompañado sino era por Sasuke se trataba de Sakura pero procuraban no dejarlo solo.

-One-chan, estoy bien no tienes por que venir todos los días – decía desde su cama el jugador.

-Vamos Naru-chan no me pesa venir a tu casa, además ¿Quién atendería a Shizu-chan si tu estas convaleciente?

-Tienes razón pero puedo arreglármelas solo… el doctor no me prohibió caminar, solo no puedo ir por unas semanas a los entrenamientos hasta que mi costilla soldé bien.

-Me aseguro de que no te excedas, por eso no te dejo a solas con Sasuke-kunlos conozco él te convencería de "hacer cosas" y luego te estarías quejando del dolor – el rubio se sonrojo por el comentario de su amiga pero quizás tenia razón conocía al azabache.

-Puede que tengas razón… Sasuke es un pervertido – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién es un pervertido?

-Tú ¿Quién mas? – respondió tranquilamente el kitsune a su novio.

-y encima me lo afirmas en mi cara… ya veras cuando estés bien.

La pelirosa de hecho ya sabia que el ojiazul no tenia ya ninguna herida pero le gustaba molestar al Uchiha por lo que nos les había comunicado lo que el doctor le había dicho "el joven Uzumaki ya esta recuperado del todo solo quiero que repose en su casa unos días para estar seguros" le había dicho hace algunos días.

-bueno chicos… me tengo que ir pero quiero que se porten bien ¿si? –dijo guiñándoles un ojo y saliendo del cuarto.

El ojinegro se quedo mirando un momento a su koibito y comenzó a acercarse lentamente como todo un felino, el rubio noto sus intenciones.

-Sasuke aun no estoy curado así que bajale a tus hormonas.

-Pero aun no hago nada – dijo tratando de sonar inocente.

-Si pero se que quieres hacerlo, no me lo niegues – dijo cruzando los brazos.

El neko en un rápido movimiento se subió a la cama quedando sobre el herido, este solo lo miraba intensamente, la verdad él también tenia ganas de "eso".

-aun no celebramos nuestra ultima victoria, yo por el gol del empate y tu por el que nos dio la victoria… nuestro jugador estrella merece una celebración adecuada.

Esto se lo susurro al oído mientras sus traviesas manos se colaban por el pijama de Naruto que trataba de conservar la cordura pero las caricias del Uchiha siempre lo prendían sobremanera.

-No Sasuke… tengo que descansar – dijo tratando de apartar al Uchiha pero sin éxito.

-¿acaso no quieres celebrar? – le ronroneo mientras recorría con su boca el cuello del rubio.

La resistencia del ojiazul iba en descenso, sentia que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba a cada segundo y mas por donde sentia las traviesas manos de su koi.

-Yo… es que… - las manos del neko ya se había deshecho de la parte superior del pijama del kitsune.

-Este neko tiene ganas de leche y la tuya es la que más le gusta – dijo mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo izquierdo y gruñendo levemente por que las vendas no le permitían el completo acceso a ese maravilloso cuerpo.

-El neko debería esperar a que me recupera – dijo entre suspiros el rubio.

-miau… - solo respondió el mayor pero no se retiro del lado del kitsune.

Las manos del azabache retiraron el pantalón del rubio, mientras su boca se dedicaba a recorrer el moreno torso por donde le permitían las vendas, lamía, succionaba y mordía a ratos, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos al kitsune.

-Sa…su…ke – le dijo con esfuerzos el menor.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-sama? – le dijo a propósito el Uchiha.

-Sabes que… cuando hablas… así… yo… ahhh…

La ansiedad lo estaba matando y el Uchiha no se dignaba a brindarle algo de atención a su erección, por lo que estaba pensando seriamente en darse alivio él mismo. Al parecer el ojinegro leyó sus pensamientos puesto que se deshizo de los boxers del chico liberando por fin su miembro que clamaba por atención; sin prisas Sasuke comenzó a lamer el miembro sin introducirlo aun en su boca probando los líquidos que la manaba la turgente erección del ojiazul, este solo atinaba a agarrar con fuerzas las sabanas de la cama tratando de controlar sus jadeos.

-¿así esta bien Naruto-sama? – le dijo aun incitándolo el azabache.

-Ahhh… eso… es trampa… sabes como debes… mmm… hablarme… para ponerme… cachondo… ahhh… - sentia pronto el orgasmo, esto también lo noto el neko por lo que dejo de estimular el miembro.

-Aun no te puedes correr… como hoy no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo… solo lo haremos una vez – le dijo como si fuera una clase de premio.

-No te pongas en plan de mártir… y hazlo… necesito correrme… - le gritaba el rubio frustrado por no haber alcanzado el clímax.

-Como digas…

Volvió a recorrer el moreno cuerpo, deteniéndose en los puntos que sabia causaban mas placer al ojiazul, le encantaba oírlo gemir y suplicarle que siguiera.

-Sasu… ke… onegai… continúa…

El ojinegro llego a la entrada, comenzó a lamerla e introdujo un dedo para comenzar a dilatarla, el kitsune movía las caderas al ritmo de los ahora dos dedos del Uchiha… necesitaba mas, quería Sasuke dentro de él pero tanto placer le impedía expresarse coherentemente.

-Yo… ahhh… Sasu… Onegai… - el mayor aun con esas frases sin aparente sentido comprendió lo que el Uzumaki le estaba pidiendo.

Retiro sus dedos, con lo cual el ojiazul bufo por la falta de estos, el azabache solo sonrió por ese gesto, dirigió su miembro a la estrecha entrada y con cuidado comenzó a penetrarlo. Naruto jadeaba, no sentia dolor en esos momentos solo una tremenda ansiedad por que el neko comenzara a moverse rápido.

-Te necesito… muevete… - le rogaba con los ojos velados por el placer el Uzumaki.

-Yo… mmm… también… te necesito… - le dijo con voz ronca el ojinegro comenzando a moverse lentamente.

Pronto ambos necesitaron un ritmo mas constante, mas violento, a Sasuke se lo ocurrió una idea; dirigió una de sus manos al lugar donde ahora estaba fundido con el rubio y con cuidado aun penetrándolo introdujo un dedo al interior del ojiazul, este sintió de inmediato la nueva invasión como ese dedo lo hacia abrirse mas a su koi.

-mmm… Sasu… que pervertido eres… - le medio reclamo.

-Lo se… - se limito a responder mientras gemía roncamente, estar dentro de Naruto era el puto cielo.

El rubio necesitaba un cambio por lo que bruscamente alejo al Uchiha de él, esto preocupo al mayor haciéndolo pensar que había hecho algo que había molestado al kitsune pero este solo se limito a ponerse en cuatro y a levantar sus glúteos ofreciéndose sensualmente al azabache.

-Anda neko… quiero ver que puedes hacer – le dijo moviendo un poco su cadera.

Sasuke se quedo unos momentos contemplando la escena, ¡dios! Es que cuando Naruto se lo proponía podia ser jodidamente sensual y lograr ponerlo mas caliente de lo que de por si ya estaba, sin esperar mas el ojinegro volvió a entrar en el rubio de una fuerte arremetida seguida de otras igualmente salvajes. El menor solo gemía descontroladamente… no sabia por que ese día tenia ganas de algo mas cruel, no tan dulce como casi siempre que lo hacían, deseaba que lo tomara duramente casi como se lo estuviese violando, eso quería.

-Ahhh… por favor… yamate… - le dijo comenzando a dejar libre su fantasía, hacer si Sasuke le captaba lo que pretendía.

-¿te estoy… lastimando…? – pregunto algo preocupado el mayor.

El ojiazul no quería tener que explicarle que era lo que pasaba por su mente por lo que pensó que con solo lo que él dijera tal vez lograría que su koi le agarrara la onda.

-Onegai… yamete… le doy…ahhh… todo lo que…mmm… quiera de la casa… pero… déjeme… - le dijo con los ojos acuosos.

El neko le miro raro parando sus estoques, ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?... pero después de pensarlo unos segundos comprendió lo que quería su koi, tenia ganas de que fuese mas rudo de lo habitual, que lo tratara cruelmente… pues eso tendría.

-Lo único que quiero… es a ti… - le dijo con voz ronca el mayor retomando las embestidas que se volvieron mas rápidas y salvajes – que bueno estas… mocoso… que bueno que…mmm… decidí entrar en esta casa…

-Ya… me… te… -trataba de seguir con la actuación pero el placer que le proporcionaba el miembro del Uchiha era demasiado y no podia concentrarse bien – no… lo haga…

-¿Qué quieres que pare…? Ahhh… no mientas… zorrito… si estas bien caliente… - tomo la olvidada erección de Naruto y comenzó a estimularla – estas… duro… admite que te esta… mmm… gustando…

Sasuke agarraba las caderas del ojiazul con violencia y atraía el cuerpo mas hacia él para entrar mas profundamente, este soltó un gemido ronco… ya no soportaría mucho mas eso… era demasiado bueno.

-Yo… ahhh… si me gusta… déme… mas fuerte… - le pedía, al diablo la fantasía quería correrse y punto.

El ojinegro no contesto nada solo se limito a volver a introducir un dedo en la entrada de Naruto aun con su miembro dentro, él también pronto llegaría, las paredes internas del rubio se la apretaban mas… un corrientaza de energía recorrió ambos cuerpos y juntos llegaron al orgasmo, el kitsune mancho las sabanas bajo él y el Uchiha derramos su semilla dentro de su koi.

-rrrrrr…. – hacia completamente satisfecho el ojinegro recostándose en la cama y atrayendo el cuerpo del ojiazul.

-Ya mas feliz neko-chan… - le dijo sonriendo Naruto un poco somnoliento.

-Si… ahora a dormir… mañana será un largo día…

Así ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados, no sabían que en realidad si seria un día muy largo para ambos en las que muchas cosas juntas pasarían, cosas que cambiarían el curso tranquilo de sus días.

&&&&&&&&&&&

El sol se levantaba esplendoroso por el horizonte, volviendo el día hermoso… todo lo contrario de cómo en realidad acabaría ese día para nuestros protagonistas.

-Sasu-chan… - llamaba tiernamente el rubio – tienes que irte al entrenamiento – le no iría hasta el día siguiente.

-mmm – el azabache se limito a voltearse para el otro lado y siguió durmiendo.

-Sa-su-ke – le dijo con un poco de enfado por la falta de respuesta.

-…. – ninguna señal de vida por parte del ojinegro.

-¡despierta carajo! – le dijo ya enojado aventándolo fuera de la cama.

-¡que demonios te sucede! – le dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Se te hace tarde – se limito a responder el ojiazul, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

El Uchiha volteo a ver el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que su pareja tenia razón se le hacia tarde a ese paso hasta el entrenador llegaría antes que él, raudo y veloz se dirigió al baño, a los cinco minutos ya estaba vestido e ingiriendo su desayuno a una velocidad peligrosa, Naruto solo lo veía correr de un lado a otro, la verdad esperaba poder regresar pronto a su departamento por que no es que no le gustara estar en casa del neko pero extrañaba sus cosas; de repente una bola roja cayo sobre él, se trataba de su mascota que clamaba por algo de atención.

-Hola Shizu ¿quieres jugar? – le dijo cariñoso acariciando la orejita del animal, este por respuesta hizo un ruidito – bueno entonces espera un momento a que me cambie y jugamos por el departamento de Sasuke ¿si?

En eso el susodicho estaba por salir pero recordó que no se había despedido, cuando entro en el cuarto vio algo que le hizo pensar faltar al entrenamiento, Naruto estaba de espaldas a él buscando que ponerse pero se encontraba desnudo y además aun se veían restos en su cuerpo de lo que habían hecho ayer por lo que el neko se acerco lentamente a su kitsune preferido, pretendiendo repetir lo de la noche anterior. Para su desgracia Naruto ya lo había oído por lo que cuando lo sintió ya cerca le dio un buen golpe en el estomago.

-Ni se te ocurra pervertido… te vas al entrenamiento, ahora… ¡largo! - le dijo lazándole una almohada que le quedaba cerca.

-Pero… yo solo venia a despedirme – le dijo el mayor tratando de recobrar el aire en sus pulmones.

-si tú como no… mejor ya vete, se te hace tarde MUY tarde – le recalco el rubio.

Resignado a tener que ir al dichoso entrenamiento salio de su departamento, cuando llego a la planta baja se encontró con Orochimaru que le sonreía señalándole una limosina.

-Yo te llevo al entrenamiento… aunque no pensé que fueras tan impuntual – le añadió.

Sasuke no dijo nada limitándose a abordar el vehículo, una vez dentro noto que estaba solo ya dentro del auto se encontraba un chico de cabello plateado que lo miraba intensamente, al estar ya en camino el entrenador del sonido hizo las presentaciones.

-El es Kabuto uno de los integrantes del equipo – el muchacho solo asintió pero no agrego nada la presentación.

-Mucho gusto soy Uchiha Sasuke.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun ¿has pensado lo que te propuse? – le dijo con otra sonrisa igual de falsa que las anteriores.

-De hecho si, pero aun no estoy seguro – "seguro Naruto se enoja si dejo el equipo" pensó para el azabache.

-Debo suponer que lo que te frena es Uzumaki Naruto… he oído que son pareja ¿él es lo que te impide cambiar de equipo? – pregunto el peliplateado.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia… le prometo que antes de que lleguemos le tendré una respuesta – "tal vez si se lo explico no se enfade".

El resto del camino paso en silencio, el Uchiha estaba pensando muy seriamente aceptar la propuesta que le hacían después de todo el sabia que el sonido a pesar de tener poco de haber surgido en la primera división era uno de los mejores pero también pensaba en lo que le diría Naruto si tomaba esa decisión ya que al rubio el equipo del sonido le causaba repulsión por que decía que siempre ganaban los partidos a base de trampas… "yo nunca trataría de ganar a base de trampas" recordó que le dijo un día el kitsune. Estaban por llegar, aun no tenia claro, de pronto la imagen de su hermano vino a su mente y eso lo decidió todo él tenia que ser mejor que su aniki, lo superaría y la historia solo recordaría a él y no a su aniki; la limosina se detuvo justo en ese momento.

-¿y bien que me dices Sasuke-kun? – le pregunto el mayor.

-Lo haré… me iré al equipo del sonido – dijo mientras hacia ademán de salir del automóvil.

-Yo arreglare todos los papeles necesarios para que no tengas problemas al irte…

-Arigato – se limito a responder.

-Será un placer jugar contigo Uchiha Sasuke – agrego Kabuto.

Sasuke salio sin mas, ya nada tenia que hablar con ellos, ese seria su ultimo entrenamiento en el equipo de Konoha, pronto seria uno mas del sonido… no uno mas no, seria el mejor del sonido.

El entrenamiento paso sin contratiempos ni nada extraordinario, el ojinegro se despidió en silencio se ese lugar y de sus compañeros, aunque no lo pareciera los iba a extrañar. Regreso a su departamento, antes de salir había mandado que le trajeran su carro, durante el camino de regreso pensaba como explicarle su decisión a su novio pero simplemente no se le ocurría algo convincente que decirle, con pesadez entro a su departamento.

-Tadaima – dijo sin ánimo.

-Okairinasai Sasuke – el rubio en cuanto vio a su novio supo que algo no andaba bien, desde esa mañana había presentido que algo malo pasaría ese día.

-Tenemos que hablar Naruto – eso ya lo había oído antes y no llevaba a nada bueno pero no adelantaría conclusiones.

-¿de que se trata? – los dos tomaron en el sillón.

-he decidido unirme al equipo del sonido, mañana firmare con ellos – le dijo el azabache sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿aunque sean unos tramposos? – le espeto estoico el ojiazul.

-No me importa son el mejor equipo de primera división… Naruto ¿no te irías conmigo? – le pregunto esperanzado el ojinegro.

-¡es que tu no oyes lo que te digo verdad! ¡Ya te había dicho que desprecio al equipo del sonido! – el kitsune miro largamente a su koi.

-¡entonces me desprecias a mi también! – le reprocho el Uchiha molesto.

-SI… te unirás a ellos – le dijo con rencor.

-Lo haré, lo mas importante para mi es ser mejor que mi aniki – le dijo sin pensar.

-¡mas importante que yo! – le grito herido por el comentario Naruto.

-Si es más importante que tú - le espeto molesto el mayor, en esos momentos no pensaba bien – ¡y si no lo entiendes eso será mejor que dejemos lo nuestro!

El rubio no supo que responder, estaba pasando lo mismo, Sasuke había prometido que no lo lastimaría y lo estaba haciendo pero esta vez no rogaría, ni pediría un ultimo beso, se iría simplemente.

-Eso deseas en verdad – esa seria su única suplica por salvar su relación.

-Si eso deseo… ¡yo solo quiero superar a mi aniki, humillarlo, por eso te conquiste por que se lo que representas para él! – ahí estaba el secreto había sido revelado.

-Soka… con que eso era… ya sabia yo que todos los Uchihas eran despreciables… - el rubio llamo a su mascota que acudió de inmediato.

Se dirigió a la salida y miro por ultima vez a Sasuke, otro Uchiha le había roto el corazón, esta vez había dolido mas pero ahora la diferencia era que no se dejaría vencer, no se derrumbaría por la tristeza, sino lo querían cerca el tampoco.

Una vez solo el azabache se dejo caer hasta el suelo, lo había alejado de él… como se lo habían pedido horas antes.

&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&6

-Una cosa mas Sasuke-kun… debes cortar todo lazo que te una a Konoha ¿me explico?

El ojinegro lo miro sorprendido, ¿le estaba pidiendo que terminara con SU Naruto?, bajo resignado la mirada y asintió por respuesta.

-Muy bien… que bueno que nos entendemos, nos veremos pronto.

&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&

Lo que hacia mucho tiempo no hacia el neko comenzó a llorar, ¿hasta donde era capaz de llegar por su anhelada venganza? Hirió al ser que mas amaba y lo alejo cruelmente de él, había prometido que no lo dañaría, que nunca lo dejaría y acababa de hacer, se sentia morir, ya no importaba que pasara en el futuro ahora que no tenia a su lado a Naruto le daba igual, solo jugaría pero nada mas… ya no sentiría nada por nadie, ni por nada; había cometido la peor estupidez de su vida, alejar el amor de él.

**N.A: no me maten por separarlos… pero como va a haber lemon en algun rato por eso les puse uno espero les haya gustado, eso es todo me despido nos vemo el proximo capitulo.**

**Ahora mis las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Naruto Uchiha chan**: Que bueno que te hya gustado el lemon... uno de mis traumas es que nunca quedo satisfecha con mis lemons… lo de Sai y Gaara fue a partir de un fic ahora adoro a esta pareja… un día hare un fic de ellos. Gracias por el apoyo… Jane!!!

**Kikimaru: **Juro que ya en el siguiente saldra Itachi… TT yo tambien ya quiero que salga.

**samantha-miko: **Si Sasuke es un pervertido pero me salio tonto el chico... yo nunca dejaria a Naru… ¬

**Miyuky-san:** Como querias otro lemon... ya habra mas pero juju... no dire de quien.

**Denisuki:** ¿8 horas trabajando? Guau y aun asi me dejaste un muy buen review... lo de Kakashi e Iruka pues bueno no siempre puedo complacer a todas y he tratado de seguir tu consejo de usar sinonimos ¿lo logre? Lo de Sai… con mi lindo Gaara… adoro la pareja eso es todo, no los imagino con nadie mas e Itachi igual saldra en el siguiente… lo prometo.

**Yukinita: **A mi no es que me guste el futball pero necesitaba un deporte y este es del que mas o menos se por eso lo escogi... lo del manga ¿si me lo pasas? Todo ese capitlo completo… denisuki me paso solo esa imagen pero quisiera si se puede el capitulo completo del manga. Y pues te he complacido con un lemon sasuNaru espero te hay gustado y Itachi-sama pronto hara su triunfal aparicion… kukuku


	14. El otro lado de la historia

**Los jugadores**

**Por: laureo**

_**Arigato mina-san llegamos a los 100 review, en verdad les agradezco el apoyo que le dan a la historia… bueno comencemos.**_

**Capitulo 14: La otra parte de la historia.**

Algunos días habían pasado de la separación de los jóvenes, Sakura por supuesto ya se había enterado del suceso y si bien no había matado a Sasuke pues sabia que eso pondría triste a su oni-chan, si por las noches le hacia tener las peores pesadillas posibles, dejándole ver que ella era la que causaba esos sueños y recordándole por lo que lo hacia.

El mayor ni siquiera le reprochaba nada, la pelirrosa tenia la razón había hecho sufrir al rubio cuando había prometido que no lo haría jamás. Su vida era gris desde su separación con él kitsune, todos los días era levantarse ir a entrenar, y regresar a casa para hundirse en sus recuerdos… y después las noches tormentosa que le hacia pasar la enojada hermana del ojiazul.

-Mi vida es un asco – se decía a si mismo.

Ya ni siquiera el superar a su hermano le animaba o le ponía de buen humor; para que negarlo primero si se había acercado al Uzumaki para hacer sufrir a su hermano pero poco a poco y sin que él mismo notara el cambio de sus sentimientos empezó a amar profundamente a ese joven revoltoso, persistente, que cuando querías podia ser la personas mas pervertida del planeta pero era su pervertido… ahora que lo había perdido todo carecía de sentido.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun piensa que pronto tendremos el partido en contra del Akatsuki ahí podrás ajustar cuentas con tu aniki – le decía el jefe del equipo.

-Hai… eso creo – si su equipo no le agradaba ese le gustaba cada vez menos.

-¿le gustaría ir a tomar algo después del entrenamiento? – le ofreció Kabuto.

-Gracias pero no.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otra parte nuestro lindo rubio estaba en opinión de todos muy bien… parecía que no le hubiera dolido terminar con el Uchiha pero no era verdad le dolía en el alma y mas cuando ya había descubierto que amaba a Sasuke… con Itachi jamás sintió eso, un fuego que consumía cada célula de su piel solo por que Sasuke despertaba a su lado por las mañanas.

-Nee, Naru-chan ¿estas seguro de que estas bien? – pregunto por vigésima vez Sakura.

-Si nee-chan, estoy bien, solo algo cansado Kakashi se ha puesto pesado con los entrenamientos – dijo sonriendo con falsedad.

-Esa sonrisa no es de verdad y me molesta mucho que intentes no preocuparme por que solo causas el efecto contrario.

-Ok, me duele y mucho… descubrí que amo a ese baka como jamás ame a alguien ni siquiera a Itachi por el que sufrí tanto – dijo tocándose las muñequeras que siempre llevaba.

-Eso quiere decir que eres mas maduro – abrazo al ojiazul protectoramente – pero no por eso tienes que guardar ese sufrimiento dentro de ti por que solo acabaras haciéndote daño.

-Lo se… sabes que es lo peor no quiero perderlo, pero él ha tomado una decisión – dijo triste.

La pelirrosa ya estaba molesta, por eso por las noches atormentaba dentro de sus sueños al Uchiha menor. El entrenamiento por fin había terminado y ambos chicos se marchaban en silencio, el jugador no tenia deseos de hablar pero de repente frente a sus ojos apareció una persona que pensó que jamás volvería a ver.

-I…tachi… - dijo bajito el ojiazul.

Delante se encontraba la persona por la que tiempo atrás había sufrido tanto por la que estuvo a punto de perder la vida por la enorme tristeza que lo había embargado.

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar – dijo como si nada.

El kitsune no respondió eran demasiadas cosas juntas para él, sentimientos pasados, problemas presentes.

-¡no quiero hablar contigo aléjate de mi! – aun no lo olvidaba del todo, su corazón se aceleraba un solo de verlo frente a él.

-Tenemos que hablar… necesito que sepas algo – su mirada mostraba algo que nunca antes había visto el rubio, culpa y tristeza.

-Hablar…

-Si por favor… se que no tengo derecho de pedirte esto pero por favor – dijo rogando.

Naruto asintió, nada tenia que perder no ahora que la persona que amaba lo había alejado de su lado.

-Esta bien hablaremos si eso quieres, vamos a algún sitio – volteo a ver a Sakura – nee-chan tendrás que regresar sola.

-¿estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – le pregunto la chica angustiada.

-No del todo pero lo haré de todos modos… en cuanto termine te llamare te parece, podrías cuidar un rato a Shizu…

-Claro – respondió bajito.

-Vamos – dijo pasando al lado del mayor.

Al Uchiha le sorprendió la seriedad del rubio, él había pensado que se pondría mal o que comenzaría a llorar pero no al parecer estaba listo para un encuentro como ese; después de todo el lo había prevenido cuando le regalo ese adorable zorrito.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke se encontraba en un bar exclusivo tomando algunos whiskys se sentia fatal, no por el alcohol sino que se sentia mal por la separación, al momento siguiente un joven se acerco a entablar una conversación con el joven Uchiha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron a un bar, el rubio pidió una mesa privada para que nadie les molestara, una vez en la mesa y habiendo pedido lo que tomarían el ojiazul se quedo mirando fijamente.

-Te escucho – dijo fríamente.

-Quiero que sepas lo que en verdad paso el día… se que es probable que no me creas pero aun así te lo contare.

-Yo decidiré si creo o no en tus palabras – dijo el menor, muy interesado el la versión de su ex novio.

-Veras lo que paso fue…

&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&& (desde el punto de vista de Itachi)

Tenían un mes juntos, Itachi se sentia feliz por ello amaba mucho a su pequeño kitsune, no lo demostraba mucho en publico por que le daba un poco de pena pero cuando estaban solo los dos le devolvía la falta de atención en publico con creces. Pero esa tarde su felicidad le seria arrebatada cruelmente, el dueño del equipo le había mandado llamar por lo que él mayor le dijo a su novio que lo esperar en casa; cuando entro en la oficina el hombre se encontraba sentado como siempre detrás de su lujoso escritorio pero ahora lo miraba de frente, mientras fumaba un habano.

-siéntese Itachi-san debemos hablar – ese tono no le gusto al mayor pero lo paso por alto.

-¿Qué desea? – dijo solicito el Uchiha.

-Pues muchas cosas pero ahora una en especifico me hace llamarte… debes separarte de ese niño con el que mantienes una relación – le dijo de lo mas serio el hombre.

-¡¿Por qué?! – cuestiono exaltado el jugador.

-Por dos muy buenas razones… primero que nada mi hija te ama con locura y desea ser tu esposa y dos por que sino quieres que el futuro de ese mocoso sea arruinado harás lo que te pido.

Itachi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿lo amenazaba? Pero no con cualquier cosa por que de ser que fuera una amenaza sobre su persona no le importaría correr el riesgo pero lo amenazaban con destruir el futuro de lo que mas amaba en el mundo, él no quería dejar al menor pero no pretendía arriesgarlo por su egoísmo.

-¿Por qué me hace esto? – dijo tratando de contener el llanto por el dolor que lo embargaba.

-muy simple mi hija te quiere para ella y yo como el generoso padre que soy no puedo negarle nada.

-Esta dispuesto a destrozar mi vida y la de Naruto solo por eso – exclamo con rabia.

-No estoy destrozando nada… tendrás asegurado el heredar este equipo, serás rico y poseerás fama y por Naruto… el podrá seguir con su carrera de futbolista… es todo lo que debería importarte – termino fríamente el hombre al parecer no le importaba nada mas que complacer a su hija.

-Si hago lo que me pide, no le hará nada a Naruto ¿verdad? – dijo ya resignándose a su gris futuro lejos de la persona que amaba.

-Lo juro… si desea hasta podrá seguir jugando en el equipo pero sino, no habrá ninguna represalia en su contra… ¿Qué me dices?

-Que me tiene en sus manos – dijo con las lagrimas agazapadas en sus parpados – me retiro.

Salio sin esperar respuesta alguna, tendría que alejar de él a Naruto, a la persona que le había cambiado la vida pero lo hacia por él, no deseaba que le arruinaran la vida solo por el egoísmo de tenerlo a su lado y si le decía la verdadera razón por la que lo hacia seguramente el rubio le diría que enfrentaría eso juntos y saldrían adelante ellos dos pero sabia que tal vez a la larga le reclamaría el hecho de no haber podido continuar su carrera… mientras estaba en camino de regreso pensó en lo que debía hacer decir… pero cada vez que lo hacia solo se sentia mas triste, tendría que romperle el corazón, hacer que lo despreciara, que lo odiara, que no quisiera verlo de nuevo, eso era lo mejor para su pequeño kitsune, pero no lo mejor para Itachi.

Estando frente a la puerta de su departamento respiro profundamente, esta tendría que ser la mejor actuación de su vida y la mas triste también, cuando entro pudo percibir el delicioso aroma de su amado, pero no solo eso sino además se la comida que le preparaba con tanto cariño.

Tomo asiento pesadamente en el comedor buscando aun las palabras que le diría, su novio pareció notar que algo andaba mal por lo que se sentó sobre las piernas del mayor rodeando con sus bracitos el cuello del Uchiha y posando su frente en el hombro del azabache, un escalofrió recorrió a Itachi su pequeño era tan perceptivo, tuvo la tentación de devolver el gesto rodeándolo también con sus brazos pero si hacia eso sabia que no tendría valor para decirle lo que había planeado… de pronto sintió como las calidas manos de Naruto recorrían su cabello con delicadeza, no caer en la sensualidad que despedía el cuerpo de su novio así que lo sentó en la frente a él, debía hacerlo rápido tal vez así les dolería menos, sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento alguno debía ser así o su pequeño podría ver el dolor que en esos momentos recorría su alma por completo.

-Naruto, necesito decirte algo muy importante veras tú y yo… demonios – solo verlo lo hacia arrepentirse de lo que haría pero era lo mejor para él rubio.

-¿Que es lo que me quieres decir?, nunca te había visto así- dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla del azabache

-Es que… -se levanto de su asiento, dándole la espalda al rubio no se atrevía a decírselo a la cara- … tú y yo ya no podemos seguir con esto.

-… ¿esto a que te refieres?- noto el la ansiedad en la voz del ojiazul, su alma se desgarraba lloraba internamente… _"no quiero alejarme de ti"_

-A nuestra relación, ya no podemos seguir adelante, la verdad es que yo… el día de hoy me comprometí con la hija del dueño del equipo… - esa la parte que podia contarle el porque nunca debía saberlo, al menos no el verdadero motivo_… "encuentra la verdad dentro de toda esta mentira"_

-¿Que… por que hiciste eso?- oyó que su novio se levantaba e iba al lado suyo pero aun no se atrevió a voltear.

-Que por que lo hice, eso no es de su incumbencia _– "lo hice por que no quiero que lo nuestro te arruine el futuro… lo hice por que te amo"_ – pero esta bien te lo diré, es lo mas conveniente para mi en estos momentos…- guardo silencio, ahorrando valor para las siguiente palabras que saldrían de su boca– así que te pediré por favor que te vayas lo mas pronto que te sea posible.

Noto que la mirada del kitsune se tornaba triste y desolada, parecía que aun no lo aceptaba del todo, no podia entender como podia terminar todo de esa manera tan repentina.

-¿Alguna vez me amaste… o más bien alguna vez me quisiste?

Esa pregunta se clavo como una fría daga en el corazón del mayor, ¿Qué si alguna vez lo había amado? Esa pregunta salía sobrando todo eso lo hacia solo por el infinito amor que tenia por Naruto, por un momento sus ojos mostraros esa debilidad pero no el suficiente tiempo como para que el ojiazul lo notara por que inmediatamente el Uchiha volvió a adoptar la actitud indiferente que había mantenido.

-…te seré sincero, me divertí contigo… pero hasta ahí solo fuiste un juego para mi, pero te diré que fuiste una presa difícil de conseguir… pero valiste todo este tiempo _– "Es fácil solo debo decir lo apuesto a lo que siento… solo debo herirte lo mas posible para que te alejes de mi"_

El Uzumaki no pudo decir nada mas, pequeñas gotas saldas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, haciendo ver sus ojos mas brillantes pero no por la felicidad, Itachi salio de la cocina; no podría seguir por mucho tiempo con esa actitud, le dolía hasta la medula de los huesos hacerle pasar ese sufrimiento a su amado, estaba por llegar a su cuarto cuando el menor lo alcanzo en el pasillo.

-POR QUE, POR QUE… COMO PUEDES DECIRME QUE TODO ESTO FUE UN JUEGO, YO NO CREO QUE UN JUEGO DURE TANTO TIEMPO… NO ME CONVENCE TU EXCUSA – _"Tu jamás has sido un juego…perdóname"_

-Mis juegos no son apresurados… te diré que los juegos de estrategia son mis favoritos… además ya que me costo tanto conseguirte no pensarías que me desharía de ti de un día para otro o si, pero ahora que ya disfrute mi premio es momento de que sigua con mi vida… - dejo de verlo a los ojos ya no podia contener su sufrimiento, cuando volvió a hablar no consiguió del todo mostrar ese tono frió que había estado usando pero eso paso desapercibido para el pequeño - … te diré una cosa tampoco a esa chica pero me es conveniente para mis planes.

Pensó que Naruto lo golpearía o seguiría gritándole pero las palabras que salieron de los labios del rubio lo dejaron desconcertado.

-Me darías un ultimo beso – _"Quisiera con toda el alma que no fuese el ultimo beso… este será el ultimo recuerdo feliz de mi vida"_

El azabache esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dijo nada, con un mano tomo suavemente el mentón del rubio y lo alzo un poco e inclino su rostro para unir sus labios primero solo fue un ligero roce pero luego ambos necesitaron mas y profundizaron el beso ambas lenguas igualmente se despedían y exploraban por ultima vez la otra cavidad solo se separaron por la falta de aire, el Uchiha dio media vuelta y entro en la habitación; una vez solo soltó en llanto ¿Por qué la vida le hacia eso? ¿Por qué debía alejar de él a la persona que mas amaba en el planeta? Se tiro a la cama y gran parte de la noche se la paso llorando cual niño. Pensó en como seria de ahora en adelante su vida, al lado de alguien a quien odiaría con todo su ser por lo que le obligaba a ser, aparentar ante los demás que era feliz, que no se moría por dentro, que no estaba al borde de la locura.

Debía salir antes de que el Uzumaki despertara si lo veía de nuevo se lanzaría a sus brazos llorando y diciéndole la verdad, implorando que no lo dejara, que huyera con él aun lugar donde pudieran estar juntos, lejos de todos los que querían separarlos; se dirigió al gimnasio del equipo entrenaría hasta que le quedaran energías o haría una tontería.

&&&&&&&&&Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Unas semanas después me case… y desde ese día vivo en el infierno fingiendo cariño delante de los demás – unas lagrimas se asomaban por los hermosos ojos negros que veían fijamente al rubio esperando algún comentario.

-Yo no lo pase mejor – se limito a decir.

El ojiazul se arremango, traía como siempre sus muñequeras las cuales también se quito para que Itachi viera a lo que había llegado después de la separación.

-Tu… - el mayor había escuchado que habían internado al ojiazul en el hospital pero no pensó que hubiera sido por eso – perdóname… perdóname.

Tomo ambos brazos pasos sus dedos sobre las evidentes cicatrices y beso ambas, en verdad de haber sabido que su pequeño atentaría en contra de su vida jamás hubiese cedido ante el chantaje.

-Hace tiempo que te perdone – le dijo sonriendo levemente – muchas veces paso por mi mente esa noche y note tus momentos de debilidad, la tristeza en tus ojos… tus intentos de que yo no notara… claro que fue hasta después que conocí a tu hermano.

-Me entere que tuviste una relación con él… ¿Qué paso? Claro si puedo saber – dijo en verdad interesado.

-Pues que tu hermano al parecer aun no sana de lo que sea que le hayas hecho y desea superarte a como de lugar… se unió al equipo del sonido.

-Nunca dejara de ser un baka al parecer… yo no le hice nada nuestros padres solos se hundieron en ese infierno… solo por que me negué a seguir como su esclavo – dijo enojado al recordad su pasado y a sus progenitores.

-¿Algún día me contaras que paso? – cuestiono un poco afligido por recordar a Sasuke.

-Por supuesto… yo quiero recuperarte Naruto… me he divorciado por que ya no pude soportar por mas tiempo esa farsa de matrimonio, ni siquiera llegue a intimar con ella.

-Lo siento Itachi pero yo…

Algo llamo la atención del menor, a lo lejos en la barra pudo ver al causante de su tristeza, Sasuke estaba ahí pero eso no fue lo que provoco un gritito por parte del rubio sino el hecho de que estaba besándose apasionadamente con otro chico, al parecer lo había olvidado muy rápido.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? – Itachi torno la sus ojos hacia donde miraba el ojiazul y también diviso a su ototo – mi ototo es un baka.

-Sasuke no baka – susurro triste el rubio tomándose de un trago lo que había ordenado.

-¿Quieres que no vayamos? – le pregunto el mayor.

-Si… por favor.

Dolía en verdad, ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiese olvidado tan rápido? Reprimió las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus hermosos zafiros, se levanto de su asiento y salio sin espera a que Itachi lo siguiera o no.

-En verdad eres un baka ototo – dijo Itachi siguiendo al ojiazul.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Volviendo a la barra los besos seguían, Sasuke solo deseaba olvidar imaginarse que era su hermoso Naruto al que estaba besando, pensar que no lo había alejado, que seguían juntos felices. Los labios se separaron y por la boca del ojinegro salio el único nombre que tenia en su mente.

-Naruto…

Hasta ese momento se atrevió a abrir los ojos y delante de él no estaba ese divino ser al que le había entregado su corazón. Abrió en exceso los ojos por la sorpresa al toparse con la realidad.

-Yo lo siento – dijo el futbolista alejándose del joven – pensé que… olvídalo.

No espero respuesta, salio corriendo del lugar… a sus ojos parecía que temblaba pero no hizo caso al evidente hecho de que estaba borracho, se subió a su auto, lo echo a andar y salio por la avenida en dirección a su casa… a su solitaria casa, ya no estaría ese halo de calor que traía la presencia del ojiazul en su casa, ya no oiría su contagiosa risa mientras escapaba de él por que había tirado algo en su carisima alfombra.

Una luz roja, un enorme chirrido y luego todo se volvió gris para Sasuke…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Regresemos ahora la tarde de el día que acabo de relatar, el equipo de Konoha acaba su entrenamiento, Sai se dirigía a un lugar donde en verdad quería estar desde hace horas, tomo su lujoso auto y se dirijo al estadio de Suna donde entrenaba el equipo de la arena, cuando llego al parecer también estaban terminando sus entrenamiento y todos estaban abandonando el edificio pero espero media hora, el pelirrojo no salía, por lo que entro ya o podia esperar mas a verlo; tuvo que recorrer todo el lugar ya que era mucho mas grande que donde él entrenaba hasta contaba con una alberca y ahí fue donde encontró al ojiverde, se encontraba en el trampolín de 50 metros a punto de ejecutar un clavado, el peliazul no dijo nada y se limito a observar… fue esplendida su actuación, seguramente sino hubiera sido futbolista habría sido clavadista, tu técnica era impecable.

-Fue maravilloso –le grito Sai desde el otro lado de la piscina – te vez genial en traje de baño.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – dijo un poco cohibido el ojiverde tapándose con una toalla.

-Vine a verte ¿que más podría hacer en este lugar? –dijo atravesando la distancia que los separaba.

-Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo.

A Gaara la presencia de el jugador de Konoha lo alteraba, nunca antes se había sentido así de vulnerable con otra persona, siempre se mostraba frió , hasta sádico para tener a raya a las personas pero Sai atravesaba esa barrera como si nunca hubiese existido y lo había sentir como una niñita tímida.

-¿Acaso soy feo? – tratando de sonar triste.

-¡eres hombre! Eso es lo que pasa – dijo caminando a los vestidores, ni loco se quedaría con tan poca ropa en presencia de ese sujeto que a leguas se veía que era un pervertido.

-¿y eso que? ¿No me digas que sueñas con formas una familia y tener hijos?

-Eso no es algo que te importe… además ¿por que insistes en tener algo conmigo? – dijo cerrando un cubiculo para poder cambiarse.

-¿a cuantos pelirrojos guapos y sádicos conoces? – le grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Eso si hizo sonrojar al Sabaku, era demasiado, si sabia que era algo sádico pero que lo considerara guapo, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, como desde hacia tanto tiempo se comportaba así nadie le decía algo lindo… ¿debería darle una oportunidad? Tenia miedo se salir herido, de que lo lastimaran tanto como había ocurrido cuando apenas era un niño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – dijo Gaara casi dándose por vencido.

-Pues a ti que mas… pero bueno supongo que quieres que sea mas especifico, quiero tus besos, tus gemidos, tu compañía, tú presencia al lado de mi cama todas las mañanas… y todo ese lindo cuerpecito que tienes – dijo sabiendo que del otro lado de la puerta tendría al miembro del equipo de la arena completamente sonrojado - ¿todavía no te convenzo?

-Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo Sai de Konoha – dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo mientras salía del cubiculo.

-Te convenceré de lo contrario ya lo veras… Sai nunca re rinde ¿quieres dar un paseo?

-¿contigo? – dijo alejándose para ir por su maleta.

-¿con quien pensabas? Anda prometo no abusar de ti… bueno tal vez te robe uno que otro beso pero de eso no pasare lo prometo.

-…. – sabia que seguiría insistiendo, mejor se resigno a que tendría que ir con él – como intentes hacer algo raro sabrás por que me temen todos ¿entendiste?

-Claro – en un movimiento rápido tomo por la cintura a Gaara y le vio un beso apartándose igual de rápido – vamos.

Sabaku se sonrojo por esa acción, comenzaba a pensar que se arrepentiría de aceptar ese dichoso paseo.

**N.A: Ohaio Mina-san LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEW… Estoy feliz, arigato… ARIGATO… ¿Cómo están? Espero no enojadas, me tarde lo se pero es que tuve que estudiar todo este mes y unas semanas del otro para unos exámenes muy importantes así que no podia escribir mucho pero ahora que ya estoy libre pude terminar el capitulo ¿les gusto? Espero que si… para todas ya salio Itachi Kyaaa que es tan lindo… bueno espero que hayan notado que cuando escribí se separación la primera vez trate que fuera mas bien la visión de Naruto por eso esta vez es la visión de Itachi pero no lo escribí en primera persona por que se me dificulta un poco… y que tal Sai… no desistirá hasta convencer a Gaara. Bueno eso es todo… ya saben espero sus review y se aceptan sugerencias. ¡¡¡Nos vemos!!!**

**Ahora la contestaron a los review:**

**RickaZcurser** Pues si Naru aprendió a la primera que no debía regarle a la gente por eso solo se fue… Sasuke es un baka que mas puedo decir que eso, ya salio Itachi-sama que te pareció? A mi me encanto… pobrecito vez como ha sufrido.

**Denisuki**Que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon, como prometí lo subí esta semana… que bueno que logre lo de los sinónimos… tal vez tienes razón y fue muy rápida esa escena pero bueno ya nada se puede hacer… Pues ya vez todo lo que ha pasado el pobre de Itachi, además regreso para tratar de conquistar al lindo de Naru así que Sasuke la tiene difícil si cree que sencillo el regresar con Naru y además viste lo que estaba haciendo? Pero si es que tonto… gracias como siempre por la opinión y hacerme ver los errores que cometo… nos vemos

**samantha-miko**Por eso Sakura lo hace sufrir para que pague lo que le hizo al lindo Naru.

**Kikimaru: **Hola… pues no es que me hay gustado hacerle eso a Naru pero tu sabes era necesario… nos vemos te cuidas.

**fiorellanime**Si Sasuke es un baka, en parte como habras notado segui la sugerencia, bueno no estaba soñando con él pero si lo ve en todas partes y ademas Itachi tratra de reconquistarlo. Suerte con tus fics. Ja ne!!!

**Meimei:** Guau en serio leiste todo corrido el fic???!!! Que aguante… Sasuke si es un baka pero lo adoro aun asi, se dara cuenta de su error y volvera corriendo a los brazos de Naru, pues ya viste por que Ita-chan dejo a Naru penso que era lo mejor él.

**mizuhoshamp:** Bienvenida… que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y si espero que siguas mandandome tus comentarios

**nadeshiko-chan:** Pues no son los mismo errores por que Itachi lo dejo por que penso que era lo mejor pero Sasuke es solo para vengarse, como vez sakura si cumplio su promesa.

**Yukinita**Ya no le hagas esa cara a Naru que se asusta dice que le das algo de miedo cuando lo ves asi, Sasu dice que pues lo acepta que fue algo tonto. Si mi lindo Itachi aparecio y va con todo para recuperar a Naru ¿Qué pasara?

**la maga16**Nunca me repondre del trauma de que se haya ido de Konoha por eso el Naru de la serie ya no me cae bien y solo me gusta el de los fic yaoi… Y pues ya viste a que vino Ita-chan y pues quien sabe que hara Naru… del otro fic ya lo actualiza tambien espero te guste el capitulo.

**mizuhoshamp: **Pues aquí esta el capitulo espero lo hayas disfrutado.

**Naitlyn:** Siento haberte echo llorar… como ves ya entro en accion Itachi para ponerle los pies en la tierra a Sasuke y si orochimaru tiene toda la culpa por prometerle cosas a Sasu.

**sabaku no julliet**Es que en parte ese era el plan que pasaran ciertas cosas iguales que en el anime.

**Mafer: **Espero te haya gustado el capitulo… y espero no haber tardado tanto.


	15. una visita al hospital

**Los jugadores **

**Por: Laureo**

**Mina-san!!! . gomenasai por el super retrazo, pero espero les guste o que al menos alguien aun recuerde la historia XD.**

**Capitulo 15: Una visita al hospital.**

Habían pasado días desde que había visto a Sasuke en el bar, el trascurso de los días le sucedieron con monotonía iba a los entrenamientos y regresaba a su casa.

Al quinto día de esa rutina se encontraba mirando la televisión, cambiaba los canales a gran velocidad cuando la foto del Uchiha salio en uno de los canales el rubio detuvo su constante cambiar programa.

"_Nos han llegado informes de ultima hora, hasta ahora se ha confirmado los rumores que corrían alrededor del paradero del nuevo jugador del equipo del sonido Uchiha Sasuke, tenemos noticia de que desde hace 5 días se encuentra internado en el hospital a causa de un accidente automovilístico del que fue victima… aunque otros reportes nos afirman que se encontraba en estado inconveniente para conducir. _

_También sabemos que presenta varias lesiones algunas de ellas graves y que aun no ha recobrado la conciencia desde el día del accidente"_

-Sa-Sasuke –tartamudeo el ojiazul dejando caer el control de la TV, "el día del bar…. ese baka…"

Gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas del kitsune, ¿Por qué había hecho semejante estupidez? No podía evitar sollozar por el gran dolor que sentía, repentinamente alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, el ojiazul saltito y aun con lágrimas en los ojos abrió la puerta. Unos brazos lo rodearon y sintió el agradable abrazo de Sakura.

-OH, Naru me entere hace poco – se separo un poco y al ver las lagrimas de su hermanito se las limpio con ternura - ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

-Y-yo n-no lo se – dijo apesadumbrado deseaba hacerlo pero el Uchiha le había dejado y muy probablemente no seria lo mejor presentarse.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a Itachi?

Naruto le había contado quien era la persona con la que se había ido, claro la chica ya sabía de Itachi pero cuando lo había visto no lo había reconocido de repente.

-N-no, me ha llamado a mi celular pero no nos hemos visto.

-Es mejor que no lo veas Naru-chan ¿sabes? Él esta tramitando si divorcio creo que quiere que regreses a su lado… pero no debes caer de nuevo con él no quiero que te lastimen así de nuevo.

Tomo sus muñecas y toco las muñequeras que siempre llevaba el ojiazul.

-No te preocupes, me cuidare… además ahora estas tú para no dejarme caer en la oscuridad.

La pelirosa llamo el zorrito y luego salio jalando al futbolista, cerró bien el departamento y bajaron para subirse aun sin entender muy bien el rubio al auto de la chica.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Pues a ver a Sasuke, tontito

-¿Nani? – casi grito un poco asustado el rubio.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de bajarse ya que su amiga de inmediato encendió el carro y arranco a toda velocidad por la calle, Naruto casi de desmaya por la tan alta velocidad a la que conducía Sakura al menos había alcanzado a ponerse el cinturón pero por si acaso tenia bien abrazada a su mascota por que sentía que si lo soltaba saldría volando de la velocidad tan excesiva que llevaban; de pronto se vio en el estacionamiento del hospital y él que sentía que solo había cerrado los ojos por un momentos pero eso era lo que menos importaba… por fin podía bajarse.

-Bueno Naru-chan vamos – dijo su amiga como si nada y tan radiante como si nada.

-S-si – decía recuperando el aliento que al parecer se le había perdido junto con sus nervios algunas calles atrás.

Ingresaron al elevador y cuando llegaron al piso donde estaba la habitación había una valla que impedía el paso ya que había una manada de reporteros tratando de sacar alguna foto del convaleciente Sasuke. La pelirosa paso la valla, los guardias al verla solo sonrieron levemente y tras ella un apenado Naruto paso también, lo que quedaba del pasillo estaba completamente solo, Sakura al parecer sabia hacia que habitación debían ir y se paro delante de una de las tantas puertas.

-Esta es… entra – le dijo mientras sonreía- yo te espero aquí, pero recuerda que esta inconsciente.

El rubio asintió, cogio la perilla de la puerta aun indeciso sobre si debía entrar o no, después de todo se sentía un poco fuera de lugar a final de cuentas él y Sasuke ya no eran pareja o amigos siquiera. El cuarto estaba en una semi-penumbra solo entraba tenuemente luz a través de las cortinas cerradas, el ojiazul inmediatamente tuvo ganas de romper a llorar al ver en ese estado al Uchiha menor; tenia varias cortadas en la cara pero eso no era lo peor, se veía mas pálido de lo normal y algo demacrado, tenia una venda alrededor de la cabeza, los brazos estaban igualmente vendados.

-Sasuke –dijo bajito conteniendo el llanto.

Se acerco hasta quedar al lado de la cama, casi inconscientemente tomo la mano del azabache, sintiéndola algo fría al tacto, se inclino sobre el níveo rostro y beso levemente a Sasuke; sentir de nuevo esos labios hizo vibrar levemente el cuerpo del Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué estabas conduciendo? – pregunto mientras una silenciosa lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla cayendo sobre el rostro del otro.

Naruto no pudo mas con eso y salio del cuarto sin percatarse de que esa lagrima había traigo de vuelva la conciencia perdida del Uchiha.

-Vamos Sakura-chan… por favor – dijo reteniendo las demás lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

-Como gustes – dijo sin más su amiga, guiándolo de vuelta a su auto.

Ahora no condujo deprisa, no deseaba poner en peor estado al rubio, el ojiazul noto que no se dirigían a su casa sino al parecer a la de su amiga pero ni siquiera hizo comentario alguno se encontraba en shock al a ver visto en ese estado al ojinegro.

Sakura noto que su hermanito estaba en trance después de haber visto a su amado pero no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, solo estar a su lado.

-Vamos Naru-chan… hoy te quedaras en mi casa – lo saco del auto conduciéndolo adentro de su casa.

Los minutos pasaban dentro de la casa, de los labios del rubio no salía palabra alguna, su mirada vacía parecía dirigirse a la mesita ratona delante de él, la pelirosa se paseaba por la casa trayendo y llevando cosas pensando que podría hacer reaccionar al ojiazul.

-Naru-chan ¿quieres dormir un rato? –le pregunto situándose delante de él.

-…… levanto la vista pero no mostró emoción alguna.

La chica suspiro, tiro suavemente del brazo del kitsune y lo llevo a la habitación de invitados, Naruto se dejo conducir pasivamente al cuarto se recostó sin decir nada y mirando un rato el techo de la habitación y con el paso de los minutos cerro los ojos quedándose dormido.

-Mi pobre Naru-chan – dijo acariciando con ternura los cabellos del ojiazul.

Sakura se sentía triste de verlos a ambos en estados similares, por una parte el Uzumaki, cada día lo notaba mas triste y decaído si bien este trataba de mostrarse contento y alegre con ella no resultaba, la pelirrosa lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa sonrisa estaba vacía de verdadera felicidad como antes y que esos bellos zafiros ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad de hecho habían perdido el bello resplandor que siempre habían poseído; después el Uchiha, lo había estado vigilando periódicamente solo con verlo notaba la infelicidad en la que estaba inmerso, volvía a ser la persona fría y distante, a penas e intercambiaba palabras con sus demás compañeros… en cuanto los entrenamientos concluían se retiraba a su casa y una vez ahí se encerraba en su gimnasio hasta caer rendido de cansancio.

-Los dos sufren y nada puedo hacer para ayudarlos –se dijo apesadumbrada – solo ellos pueden salir de la oscuridad que los ha envuelto.

&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en el hospital se produjo un cambio en el estado del Uchiha, una de las enfermeras se encontraba cambiando los vendajes del chico cuando este se quejo levemente y luego abrió un poco los ojos.

-Na-ru-to – dijo bajito volviendo a caer en la inconciencia mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla.

La joven que atendía al ojinegro salio apresurada a avisar al medico el repentino despertar del chico. El doctor llego enseguida y reviso los signos vitales de las pantallas y vio que efectivamente había recobrado la conciencia pero se había quedado dormido.

-Esto es un buen signo… avise a sus familiares – le dijo el doctor aun revisando al menor.

-Claro doctor.

La enfermera de dirigió al cubiculo para infirmar al único familiar que tenia Sasuke… Itachi Uchiha.

&&&&&&&

Era un departamento muy elegante de hecho era el departamento en el cual había vivido junto a la persona que mas había amado, la mayoría del departamento permanecía en tinieblas, casi igualando el estado anímico del inquilino, de pronto su preciado silencio fue roto por el molesto timbre del teléfono, pensó por un momento dejarlo sonar hasta que se cansasen de llamar pero por su mente cruzo la idea de que tal vez se trataba del rubio que lo requería para alguna cosa, con algo de desgana descolgó el teléfono y se lo llevo al oído.

-¿Diga? – Pregunto con tono un poco molesto- …… entiendo, iré para allá en cuanto me sea posible, gracias por la información.

Al regresar el aparato a su posición original, cierta rabia le invadió, como siempre su ototo le causaba líos y ahora no solo a él ya que estaba seguro que su lindo kitsune se había enterado de lo sucedido y estaría inconsolable.

Bufo un poco, se levanto dirigiéndose a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa por algo mas sobrio y elegante; le habían pedido que fuera al hospital ya que su hermanito se había dignado a despertar, pues bien iría, no había mas remedio.

Se subió en su elegante auto deportivo, igualmente negro, y salio rumbo al hospital sin mucho entusiasmo por tener que salir solo para recibir noticias de su ototo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Otro día más había pasado, las noticias sobre el milagroso despertar del jugador del equipo del sonido se habían difundido como pólvora por todos los medios; cientos de jovencitas se encontraban afuera del hospital con pancartas dando apoyo al Uchiha menor.

Claro que Naruto se había enterado del asunto pero no había querido salir de su apartamento para verlo, Kakashi le había permitido unos días de descanso, ya que aunque no se lo dijera el mayor había notado el estado anímico del ojiazul durante las semanas pasadas y haba decidido que era mejor que descansara.

Y ahí se encontraba solo en su departamento encerrado a piedra y lodo sin querer ver a nadie, su pequeña mascota al parecer sentía la tristeza de su dueño y procuraba hacer el menor ruido posible, Naruto solo de dedicaba a leer, dormir, comer y llorar; repentinamente el sonido del teléfono rompió con la monótona rutina del rubio, este pensaba no atender la llamada y dejar que como desde hace días la contestadota respondiera, ya que pensaba se trataba de Sakura, preocupadísima por él y insistiéndole para que se vieran pronto.

"_¡¡¡Hello dattebayooo!! Siento no poder contestar tu llamada pero no me encuentro en casa deja tu mensaje y te llamare cuando regrese a casa" _

-Naruto… - el rubio brinco de golpe del sillón parándose al lado del aparato – mi ototo quiere verte, no se que tan problemático te sea venir o si no tienes deseos de hacerlo, pero era mi deber avisarte… aunque de seguro ya debes saber que esta fuera de peligro y que recupero la conciencia, es tu decisión si acudes o no al llamado que te hace.

El kitsune se quedo en shock por unos momentos, _"Sasuke… me esta llamando"_ era lo único que pasaba por su mente, pero no estaba seguro si debí ir o no, las imágenes del bar pasaron por su mente de nuevo como frenándole sus deseos de ir a ver al azabache, se tiro de nuevo en el sillón donde anteriormente había estado sentado mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza pero el predominante era el de ir a ver a su ex – novio después de todo aun lo amaba como jama samaria a otra persona y deseaba ver con sus propios ojos que él estaba bien como decían todos.

-Creo que iré a verlo… - se dijo.

Y como si con esa decisión se le hubieran subido los ánimos primero que todo recogió su departamento, abrió las cortinas dejando por fin entrar el sol que desde hace tiempo no iluminaba el lugar, se ducho y arreglo el cabello, escogió cuidadosamente la ropa que se pondría como tenia tiempo no hacia, una vez listo llamo a su pequeña mascota y emprendió el viaje al hospital.

Cuando ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento del edificio le invadieron muchos nervios y cierto arrepentimiento por lo que iba a ser pero respiro hondo, comenzó a caminar sin pensar ya demasiado _"Pasara lo que tenga que pasar"_ se decía para infundirse valor; en la recepción pregunto si Sasuke podía recibir visitar.

-Aun son horas de visita, pero el joven solo desea ver a un chico llamado Uzumaki Naruto y no ha dicho que no dejemos pasar a nadie mas excepto a él – le informo la enfermera.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto – por si acaso no creía en su palabra la chica saco una identificación, la chica le permitió pasar diciéndole cual era la nueva habitación a la que lo habían trasladado.

En la sala de espera que se encontraba cerca de la habitación se encontró con Itachi, se quedo parado unos instantes pero luego le sonrió.

-Buenos días Itachi-san – dijo tratando de dejar claro que no iba por que él lo hubiese llamado sino para ver a su hermano – he venido a ver Sasuke.

-Eso supuse Naru-chan – dijo con su característica voz casi sensual el mayor – él te esta esperando, no deja que nadie entre a verlo.

El rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió su camino a la habitación, toco la puerta antes de entrar y la abrió sin esperar respuesta; vio al Uchiha recostado mirando hacia la ventana como si en verdad hubiera algo interesante, cuando dirigió su mirada a él, el ojiazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse y no era para menos esos ojos negros aun le perturbaban enormemente con solo la mirada se sentía cohibido.

-B-buenos días Sasuke – dijo con trabajos.

-Naruto – dijo casi en un susurro el ojinegro – te estaba esperando… mí… Itachi dijo que vendrías – al parecer le costaba horrores hablar de Itachi pero el kitsune aun no entendía por que tanto desprecio por el otro.

-Me dijeron que deseabas verme – estaba haciendo uso de toda su templanza y fortaleza para tratar de parecer duro, pero aun dolía, aun su corazón latía con fuerza al ver al azabache.

-Tengo algunas que decirte Naruto…

-Te escucho Sasuke – el menor se acerco despacio y se sentó junto a la cama del otro.

**N.A: Que le ira a decir Sasukito??? - chics de nuevo lo siento… 0 , pero tratare de ya no tardar tanto YL: eso dices siempre urusai!!! Bueno ejem, espero esta vez cumplir, gracias por los review, siento no contestarlos pero los he leído… T-T gracias en verdad por el apoyo… ustedes me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**


	16. Diferencias ¿Irreconciliables?

Los Jugadores

**Los Jugadores**

**Por: Laureo**

**Capitulo 16: Diferencias… ¿Irreconciliables?**

Pero pasaban los minutos y el Uchiha seguía sin hablar, Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse, se levanto de su lugar y miro con una seriedad impropia de él al convaleciente.

-Sasuke… me alegra que estés bien, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo tengo cosas que hacer – no era cierto pero sus nervios no soportarían mucho tiempo mas estar en ese silencio tan tenso.

-¡Espera! – Dijo con el tono mas alto que le era posible – discúlpame, lo que pasa es que no se como empezar.

Abrió los ojos de asombro, la persona que estaba delante de él no era el Sasuke que él conocía, del que se había enamorado, solo era un fantasma de ese joven altanero, altivo y orgulloso. Sus pasos comenzaron a encaminarse a la puerta, no soportaba estar mas en ese cuarto, pensó que podría quedarse el suficiente para escuchar al ojinegro pero ese solo era un despojo del verdadero Sasuke y el solo tenia deseos de hablar con Su Sasuke.

-Debo irme… discúlpame – su mano ya estaba en el pomo de la puerta, no quería mirar a tras o comenzaría a llorar.

-Pero necesito hablar contigo, tengo tantas cosas que decirte – se notaba la desesperación en el tono de su voz.

Suspiro con pesadez al escuchar a su ex novio se giro para verlo y le sonrío levemente.

-Ya no quiero saber que es lo que tengas que decirme… -volvió de nuevo a mirar la puerta – tu ya no eres el Sasuke del que me enamore… así que ya no tengo por que oírte.

Después de esas duras palabras salio de la habitación sin decir mas pues no pensaba que fuera necesario seguir hablando.

Sasuke se asombro por las palabras de el rubio, pero antes de que pudiera replicarle algo mas ya había abandonado el cuarto, sus ojos se perdieron en la puerta esperando que Naruto regresara pero los minutos pasaban y la puerta no volvía a abrirse, sin que lo notara algunas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, lo había perdido ahora si, pensaba, el kistune no volvería a su lado y hasta le había dicho que ya no era la persona de la que se había enamorado. De pronto la puerta se abrió pero no era quien el anhelaba que fuera, sino su hermano Itachi, rápidamente se enjugo las lagrimas para que no viera que había llorado.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi? – dijo despectivamente.

-Vi salir a Naruto… - tenia una sonrisa altanera en su rostro – y por lo que note… no estaba muy contento ¿No se reconciliaron hermanito? – dijo conteniendo una risa burlona.

-Es algo que no te interesa, aunque no lo hubiéramos hecho, él no regresaría contigo – lo retaba con la mirada.

-Ototo nunca digas nunca ya ha pasado el tiempo desde que nos separamos y yo ahora valoro por sobre todo al pequeño Naruto y créeme no me rendiré tan fácilmente, si logre que una vez me aceptara puedo lograrlo de nuevo, tal vez me tome tiempo pero lo lograre… recupérate hermanito jeh, no te apresures.

El mayor salio dejándole un mal sabor de boca al Uchiha menor, de pronto todo se le había venido abajo, Naruto le decía que no volvería y ahora su hermano le confesaba descaradamente que pensaba reconquistar al rubio, pensó que definitivamente ya nada el podía salir peor, dejo que sus lagrimas brotaran libremente por sus ojos, una enfermera entro para cambiarle los vendajes pero al verlo así de afectado decidió que lo haría mas tarde por lo que solo monitoreo sus signos vitales y salio con sigilo.

&

Habían pasado ya semanas desde ese encuentro y por fin el menor de los Uchiha había sido dado de alta en el hospital, por la televisión que tenia en su cuarto pudo estar enterado de lo que pasaba mientras estaba en el hospital, al parecer Itachi si lo había hablado en serio al decirle que trataría de reconquistar al rubio ya que en mas de una ocasión escucho que en ciertos programas daban noticias de este cortejando al kistune, en las imágenes que pasaban estaban juntos y al parecer de Sasuke el menor no se negaba mucho a los intentos de su hermano por reconquistarlo.

-Que tenga buen día – le dijo la enfermera que lo condujo hasta la salida del hospital sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Eso espero – dijo sonriéndole galantemente.

Esos días le habían ayudado a pensar en las palabras del ojiazul, de hecho les daba por completo la razón en algún punto su "yo" había desaparecido pero también en ese tiempo lo había encontrado y ahora con renovadas fuerzas estaba dispuesto a recuperar a su pequeño por que eso era… era SU Naruto y no permitiría que su hermano se lo quitara, menos aun después de lo que había hecho cuando el era aun un niño, no lo perdonaría por sus actos, eso había llevado a la ruina a su familia, la había desintegrado y al final orillado a la muerte a su madre y padre por su inconciencia.

Respiro profundamente mientras daba sus primeros pasos por la calle ya que para su gran sorpresa Sakura se había ofrecido a llevarlo a su casa ya que en el accidente su carro se había perdido definitivamente.

-Gracias- dijo mientras subía al auto.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Sasuke – la chica le sonrío con ternura y puso en marcha el carro - Supongo estas pensando como recuperar a Naruto… ¿Me equivoco?

-Estas en lo cierto – dijo esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad como si siempre la chica hubiera sido su confidente – se que lo herí… y que mis razones para abandonarlo fueron deplorables, ambición y venganza fueron mis razones… puse por encima eso que mis sentimientos por el baka.

-Al menos lo admites eso ya es un gran paso Sasuke pero ahora lo importante es que dejes ese equipo – dijo mirándolo seria, su voz había cambiado también para enfatizar mas su palabras – Naru no volverá contigo por ningún motivo si sigues en el equipo del sonido.

-Eso lo se Sakura… pero no me soltaran tan fácil, además aunque lo hicieran luego que haría, no tengo otras ofertas por el momento – dijo mirándola igualmente.

-Bah, eso tiene fácil solución… tu déjamelo a mi – guiño – no solo soy la hija del dueño de Konoha ¿si?... tengo mis contactos, tal vez no puedas regresar por ahora al mismo que Naruto por el momento, que seria lo ideal pero lo importante es que no salgas del juego.

Condujo por unos minutos en los que no dijeron nada más ya que ambos iban pensando en sus planes que claro en algunos puntos se entrecruzaban pero por ahora no intercambiaban ideas.

-Me ayudas por que… ¿me prefieres a mí… hermano? – dijo sin mirarla.

-Podría decirse, acepto que tiene sus cualidades, seria de ciegos no verlas pero ya lastimo mucho a Naru – miro unos momentos al moreno – esa relación casi le cuesta la vida y no quiero que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo, se que ahora es mas fuerte pero siempre se puede recaer.

-Mi hermano tiene esa cualidad – dijo mordazmente – todo lo que toca tiende a morir, soy una de las raras excepciones a la regla.

Sakura no dijo nada acerca de eso ya que había leído bastante sobre el pasado del menor de los Uchiha y creía saber a que se refería pero con todo lo que había leído también pensaba que al menos a Sasuke le faltaban algunas piezas para entender por completo que es lo que había pasado.

Media hora después ya se encontraban frente a la casa del ojinegro, se despidió de la pelirosa desde la puerta y al entrar noto el obvio polvo que se había acumulado en su ausencia.

-Aparentemente primero tendré que limpiar antes de poder descansar un rato – dijo con un suspiro resignado.

Fue a su habitación a cambiarse, mientras veía que ropa era adecuada para lo que haría, noto una abandonada playera que según el recordaba no era suya… ni siquiera iba con su estilo, la playera era naranja y tenia una especie de espiral en la espalda, en ese momento la reconoció era del rubio, seguro la había dejado olvidada, una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios cuando al acercarse a olerla noto el característico aroma del chico, decidió guardarla en su armario y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, cuando ya había comenzado decidió cambiar el acomodo de los muebles.

Por la noche término cubierto de polvo, aun estaba a mitad del trabajo pero ya no podía más así que tomo una ducha y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó mucho mas animado por alguna razón y decidió salir a hacer las compras ya que, su refrigerador estaba ya casi vacío o algunas de las cosas caducadas, de regreso de las compras esperando que una luz cambiara para poder regresar a su casa cuando giro su vista a la calle vio al ojiazul, una gran sonrisa le ilumino el rostro pero al segundo siguiente esta se borro al notar de quien iba acompañado, se trataba nada menos que de su hermano, estaban mirando un aparador donde exhibían artículos deportivos, Naruto señalaba muy entusiasmado algo de lo que ahí había, el mayor solo asentía con una leve sonrisa.

La luz había cambiado y Sasuke salio a toda velocidad, llegando en la mitad de tiempo a su casa, furioso como había mucho tiempo no lo estaba por lo que acababa de observar, tiro las cosas que había comprado bruscamente a la mesa y fue a su armario sacando su pera, se trataba de una especie de saco de box pero con forma de pera que en lugar de tener que sostenerla en el techo tenia una especie de base para así poderla usar mas fácilmente, a manos limpias comenzó a golpear la pera pensando que era una persona, toda su rabia se vertía en cada uno de esos golpes.

Varias horas después se dejo caer en el piso de su sala que había hecho de gimnasio improvisado pues ya no podía ni sostenerse en pie, su enojo había pasado siendo substituido por una especie de calma mientras comenzaba a pensar mas fríamente la situación que vio, solo estaban juntos pero nada le había indicado que volvieran a ser pareja, además Sakura se lo habría dicho cuando lo llevo a casa después de todo la chica era de las mejores amigas de su rubio.

&

En otro sitio algo alejado del departamento de uno de nuestros protagonistas, un chico igualmente de cabello negro trataba de llevar a cabo sus propios planes.

-Vamos Gaara habías dicho que hoy si saldrías conmigo – dijo haciendo lo que el pensaba era un tierno puchero.

-Espero que ese gesto sea de siempre y no solo lo uses para tratar de convencerme por que estas fallando miserablemente – dijo mientras se tiraba a la piscina.

-Gaara!! – grito medio molesto el azabache.

Siempre lo evitaba y mas desde ese beso que le había robado en los vestidores, suspiro algo resignado pensando que al menos no le había echado a sus guardaespaldas, eso quería decir al menos que no era tanta su aversión a él, cuando el pelirrojo volvió a salir de la piscina Sai decidió actuar rápido lo tomo sin demasiada fuerza por un brazo y se tiro junto con él a la alberca sin importarle el que aun traía toda su ropa puesta, ya en el agua, le beso de nuevo sin dejas que el chico saliera de nuevo a la superficie, el beso era demandante pero fue cortado cuando ambos comenzaron a sentir que el aire comenzaba a faltarles.

-Esta bien Sai… saldré contigo, pero ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso – dijo el ojiverde respirando profundamente.

-¡Genial! – Dijo emocionado nadando alrededor del otro chico – mañana… paso por ti a las 7pm.

Muy contento consigo mismo salio de la piscina y hasta entonces noto que ahora estaba completamente mojado y no tenía consigo un cambio de ropa, resignado regreso a su auto poniéndolo en marcha y esperando poder llegar rápido a su casa sino se enfermaría y no era un buen momento para eso.

**Nota de la Autora: **_Lo se quieren matarme y no las culpo tarde demasiado por no decir que es un tiempo casi grosero de hacerlas esperar y no tengo una buena justificación reverencia disculpenme… espero les haya gustado el capitulo y espero no tardar tantisimo en el proximo._

_Les agradezco sus review… siento no poner respuesta pero creanme que los leo y se los agradezco infinitamente - recuerden que los escritores existimos para ustedes los lectores._

**Gabii, yura, ****sabaku no julliet****, ****yuki-inuzuka1****, hitomimiri, ****uchihauzumaki****, Danae, kami**

_**Muchas gracias por sus review… nos vemos en el proximo!!**_


	17. Pequeños pasos

**Los jugadores**

**Por: Laureo A.**

**Capitulo 17: Pequeños pasos**

Por fin era la hora para recoger a Gaara, estaba que no podía con él mismo, había estado nervioso todo el día, primero según él ya tenia pensado que ponerse para asistir a dicha cita pero cuando volvió a mirar el conjunto decidió que no era lo mas adecuado, así fue sacando casi todo el contenido de su armario por que una o otra blusa le parecía, muy formal, otra muy sosa, otra muy gay, otra muy de alguien urgido y así sucesivamente hasta que se desespero por que no encontraba algo "apropiado" para la ocasión.

Maldita sea… sabia que debí haber comprado esa blusa verde que vi en el aparador, combina con los ojos de Gaara y seguro se me habría visto fenomenal.

Estaba tirado sobre el montón de ropa que acababa de sacar de su amplísimo armario, giraba de un lado a otro a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, jamás le había costado tanto decidir por lo que iba a ponerse, no era la primera cita que tenia, lejos muuuy lejos estaba de eso pero por alguna razón el que fuera Gaara lo hacia diferente y lo hacia por tanto especial.

De un brinco se levanto decidido en elegir por fin algo por que sino se le haría tarde y por nada debía llegar tarde, no debía darle oportunidad al pelirrojo de que arrepintiera de salir con él después de que le había costado tanto obtener ese si y solo para una cita que no implicaba nada mas, lo cual le deprimía un poco pero le daba por otra parte esperanzas.

Escogió por fin una playera que se le pegaba por completo al cuerpo y le dejaba el ombligo descubierto, era bastante provocativa y siempre lograba impactar con ella puesta, se puso unos pantalones blancos que tenían unas manchas doradas como si pintura de ese color hubiera sido derramada sobre ellos, le ajustaban a las caderas lo cual le encantaba pues dejaba ver los huesos de su pelvis.

Se monto en su auto y salio a toda prisa hacia la casa del chico, había conseguido la dirección gracias a sus "contactos", entiéndase como el club de fans del ojiverde que a cambio de un autografo de este habian aceptado proporcionarle tan valioso dato pues el susodicho pelirrojo aunque había aceptado no le había dado su dirección y aunque a Sai esto lo deprimió por un momento, al siguiente recupero sus ánimos y se puso a buscar con ahínco la dichosa dirección.

Ya estoy aquí – se dijo feliz mientras tocaba a la puerta del lujoso departamento en el cual vivía Sabaku.

¿Quién?.... – el chico abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pues no pensaba que en verdad consiguiera obtener su dirección y por tanto no estaba arreglado para salir a ningún lado – yo… diablos… dame 5 minutos, pasa.

Estaba resignado pues había dado su palabra y sabia bien que el otro no se iría hasta que hubiesen tenido la dichosa cita, por lo que era mejor seguirla la corriente, le mostró la sala al ojinegro y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, la verdad por si acaso había elegido un conjunto para salir, lo tomo y comenzó a vestirse, se trataba de una camisa color chocolate con detalles en color beige, un pantalón de vestir de un café mas fuerte que hacia juego con su camisa y por ultimo un sombrero parecido a los usados por los gangster, a él le encantaban ese tipo de sombreros y los tenia en diversos colores.

Ya… estoy listo – salio de su habitación con la cabeza gacha pues le daba algo de pena (aunque jamás lo admitiría) salir con Sai, ya había salido con hombres, dada su profesión se era mas propenso a eso de lo que se pensaba – vámonos.

Por supuesto – se levanto de un brinco siguiendo al otro a la salida – te ves guapísimo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo acorralo en la entrada de su departamento y le robo un beso, el pelirrojo no supo como reaccionar primero pero segundos después se relajo sintiendo los tibios labios saborearlo lentamente. El pelinegro al ver que no le apartaba le rodeo por la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo para poder ahondar en la caricia, con lentitud y con precaución trato de colar su suave lengua hacia la boca contraria deseando probar de nuevo ese sabor que tenían únicamente los labios que ahora tenia prisioneros.

Y-ya… vámonos – dijo mientras le separaba con suavidad – mañana tengo entrenamiento y no puedo acostarme muy tarde.

Entonces podemos acostarnos justo ahora – contesto mientras un brillo inusual se dejaba ver en sus ojos.

Pervertido… - exclamo mientras salía de su apartamento seguido por un emocionado Sai.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hacia tanto que deseaba de nuevo poder besas esos labios y por fin podía hacerlo y ¡Dios! Como lo estaba disfrutando, eran tan dulces, aun se saboreaba esa inocencia que tanto le gustaba, lo estrecho contra su cuerpo haciendo ya nula la separación de sus cuerpos en ese cómodo sillón.

Naru… - bajo a su cuello aspirando su aroma, era delicioso e intoxicante, su lengua no pudo seguir fuera de juego y recorrió con lentitud ese rico pedazo de carne que se exponía ante ella – eres delicioso.

N-no… Ita… - estaba por demás sonrojado, no pensaba que fueran a acabar así, pero comenzaron a hablar de los viejos tiempos y de alguna manera estaba ahora bajo el cuerpo del otro retorciéndose por las caricias que le daba – para… mmm... Onega…

Pero tu cuerpo… y tu voz… no parecen muy de acuerdo.

Coló sus manos por la playera para así poder tocar a gusto el moreno cuerpo que tantos años tenía sin tocar y con el que tantas noches había fantaseado, sentía como su hombría con solo esas pocas acciones ya estaba completamente duro, el menor siempre había tenido ese efecto sobre él.

N-no debemos… - sentía esa calidas manos tocarle, las recordaba perfectamente, eran tan suaves y sabían muy bien que hacer para que su autocontrol se fuera por un tubo – Ita… Itachi…

Dime – bajo por su cuerpo hasta sus pezones y comenzó a lamerlos, intercalando su lengua por sus dientes que se aferraban a esos pequeños botones como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Aahhh – estaba a punto de ceder a los deseos e impulsos de su cuerpo, Itachi sabia bien donde tocarle, de repente un flashazo vino a su mente, se trataba también de un moreno pero este era de su edad y le miraba con profundo deseo – no… ¡déjame!

De un movimiento rápido y fluido se deshizo del agarre del mayor, se acomodo la ropa con igual velocidad, no podía hacer eso por que él ya no lo amaba, puede que su cuerpo reaccionara a sus caricias pero el sexo de esa manera no le gustaba.

debo irme – arreglo su cabello que se había estropeado un poco por el anterior movimiento.

Pero Naru… - se levanto del sillón poniéndose frente al chico - ¿Por qué te vas?

Por que no es correcto lo que estábamos por hacer – le mira con profunda decisión – aunque seamos solteros… no importa, yo no puedo…

¿Es por mi ototo? – su mirada se torno triste pero trato de disimularlo con un tono aparentemente frío.

Eres mi amigo… pero eso no es de tu incumbencia – le acaricio una mejilla con cariño – nos veremos otro día.

Sin más se giro y salio de la casa del mayor, este se quedo paralizado por lo que acababa de pasar, pensaba que había logrado conquistarlo de nuevo pero no era así, aun pensaba en su ototo y cuando pensó que ya lo tenía en sus brazos se escapo sin permitirle decir nada para impedirlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Habian llegado al cine, Sai estaba que saltaba de felicidad por haber conseguido por fin salir con el pelirrojo este por su parte no estaba tan convencido de que fuera tan buena idea, en cuanto se bajaron del auto se vieron rodeados de admiradores que además estaban extrañados de que jugadores de equipos estuvieran juntos. _"Si supieran que es una cita se infartan"_ pensaba el pelirrojo que a pesar de su reputación en el campo era bastante accesible con los admiradores claro a niveles razonables, pero no cuando alguna chica con las hormonas a tope le decía que quería darle a su primogénito o cuando un chico con niveles iguales de hormonas le decía que podían "intentar" lo mismo que la chica le había dicho, hasta ahora pensaba que lo peor que le había pasado era que durante un partido le habian lanzado un juego de ropa interior bastante provocadora pero que en ese momento por poco y provocan que se lastimara seriamente al taparle los ojos mientras corría por el campo de juego.

Buenas noches a todos – les decía cortésmente Sai tratando de abrirse paso – siento si hoy no les atendemos como es debido pero tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con Gaara.

… - sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban "_Este es un sinvergüenza", _asintió sin decir nada pues sabia que su voz no saldría con la frialdad de siempre.

Así que si nos permiten – dijo guiñándoles un ojo – nos retiramos.

Tomo suavemente por el brazo al ojiverde y se lo llevo dentro de los cinemas para por fin poder escoger la película, cada minuto que pasaba estaba mas feliz de por fin poder salir con él, notaba su incomodidad pero el cambiaria eso en cuanto estuvieran en el cine, compro las entradas sin estar realmente interesado en el contenido de la película sino en poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso hubiera sido buena idea, esas sonrisas que les prodigaba a los demás le hacían hervir la sangre, pero no… no eran celos es solo que si estaba saliendo con él esperaba como mínimo que solo le prestase atención a él, su acompañante no a los demás que pasaran delante de ellos.

¿Qué vamos a ver? – dijo inesperadamente bajito el Sabaku, asombrándose a él mismo por ese tono.

Pues… - miro los boletos pues solo le dijo a la chica que le diera boletos para la película que esta más próxima a empezar – una película de amor.

Su rostro se volvió inusitadamente rojo al saber que entrarían a ver, el color de sus mejillas competía con el de su cabello y no pudo más que comenzar a caminar rapidamente tratando de bajar su sonrojo.

Por que escogiste esa pelicula – le dijo ya que sabia que él otro le seguiria aunque tratara de alejarse – de todas las que habia por que tenias que escoger eso.

Yo… no la escogí a propósito – en verdad no habia sido su intención, lo poco que lo conocía sabia que aunque aparentara otra cosa era bastante sensible a ciertas cosas – vamos dale una oportunidad.

Bufo enojado pero sabia a la perfección que no tenia muchas opciones de todas maneras entrarían a ver esa, se sentó en una banca que encontró cerca murmurando cosas aun cabreado, Sai se sentó a su lado esperando a que se calmara un poco por suerte no faltaba para la pelicula y de hecho ya podían entrar, pero debía esperar a que el otro le volviera a hablar.

Bueno… ¿Y a que hora empieza? – exclamo mirándolo aun levemente sonrojado.

Ya podemos entrar… seria mejor para poder escoger los lugares – se levanto pero se inclino hacia el chico y le susurro – seria mejor hasta atrás… para poder "conocernos"

Dio un bote y salio casi corriendo hacia las salas de cine, el pelinegro le siguió a paso lento feliz por el resultado de sus palabras en el chico, eso le daba más seguridad en que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Le alcanzo por fin en la entrada ya que no podía pasar él solo puesto que no tenia las entradas, Sai llego y por fin pudieron entrar, el pelirrojo se sentó justo delante de la pantalla sin siguiera mirar a su acompañante.

Ahí no… vamos hasta atrás – se paro delante de él mientras señalaba el fondo del cine, sonriendo con petulancia – a menos que te apetezca que nos vean.

N-no… - rechino sus dientes conteniendo su pena - … esta bien.

Parecía que estuviera cumpliendo un castigo en lugar de otra cosa, jamás se habia sentido tan nervioso por estar con alguien, tampoco nadie habia logrado sacarlo tan rápido de su centro, pero Sai con una sola mirada, con frases simples que dichas por otra persona no le causarían ningún efecto dichas por él le descontrolaban por completo.

Sintió sus piernas rígidas como si fueran de hierro mientras caminaba hasta el final del cine, se sentó casi en el centro, el pelinegro le sonrío complacido por la inesperada sumisión que estaba mostrando su acompañante. Pasaron los minutos y por fin comenzó a pelicula…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se quito violentamente la chamarra mientras cerraba la puerta, no tenia ni idea de cómo habia llegado a su casa pero lo agradecía ya que estaba aun muy alterado lo que habia pasado en el apartamento de Itachi, ni siquiera se habia fijado en su sala hasta que se tropezó con algo, al levantarse fue precavidamente hasta el interruptor y al prender las luces por poco y se desmaya de la impresión, su zorrito estaba dando saltitos a su alrededor mientras el veía sin creérselo al enorme peluche frente a él era otro zorrito casi idéntico a su mascota pero obviamente muchísimo mas grande además de que este tenia 9 colas saliendo de su cuerpo.

Sin preguntarse demasiado como es que habian entrado a su casa busco una tarjeta y graciosamente la encontró en el hocico del animalito de peluche, al abrirla se encontró con la siguiente nota:

_Es para que le haga compañía al pequeño, _

_Te recuperare como sea…_

_Eres mío _

_Atte. Uchiha Sasuke_

El rubio solo alcanzo a sonrojarse y dejarse caer sobre el enorme peluche, su mascota se tiro al lado suyo sin entender su reacción e inconcientemente una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Naruto.

_N.A: XDDDDDDD hola… no estaba muerta… estaba… estaba bueno XDDD por aquí andaba, pero después de tantos y tantos meses de tanta espero por fin esta aquí, espero les guste…. Oh solo tres review -.- en todo este tiempo… gueno _

**kami, Wosh**

**Kerri**

**Aiko Echizen Li**

_Espero no tardar tanto para el proximo capitulo, en verdad lo siento… uou_


End file.
